Lost and Broken but Found and Fixed
by bellalovesyou
Summary: Bella's just been heartbroken. Edwards the new HOT kid in town. Jakes the Best friend who wants Bella. James is the evil ex. Put these all together & you've got yourself a drama. LATER LEMON! :D Cannon Pairings eventually ; Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful and inspiring work of Stephanie Meyer**_

_**B.O.V**_

I give up…

I flopped myself down onto my bed and lay there. It seemed only fit to do so. Why couldn't life be as _easy_ as this? Why was I the only person, who seemed to get hurt so badly over this?

''Hey tiny, what's up?''

I peeked through my eye closest to my door. Jasper was leaning against it with a smug smile on his face. I chucked a pillow at him and moaned.

'' Go away big brother. You know perfectly well what happened.''

I heard him chuckle at my failed attempt to hit him with the pillow. I then felt something sit against my bed.

''Aww, hey kido. Don't beat yourself up about this. I mean… you have the cute neighbor across the road and then there's always…_OW_!''

Jazz was now rubbing his head. He knew it annoyed me, but he still did it anyway. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, _' Big brothers. What do they know?'_

He pouted, but then composed his face. Jasper was always brilliant at controlling his emotions. Then without a word, he passed me something black in my hands.

''Call them up. I know it helps.''

I smiled, and he smiled back ruffling my hair. I squealed trying to defend myself, but he just laughed and left the room. Laughing quietly, I then thought _'Okay… they do know a little.'_

Dialing the first number that reached my fingertips I waited patiently.

''Hello? Hale residents.''

It was Roses Mum.

''Hello Mrs. Hale, its Bella'' I said slightly sniffling.

''Oh hello Bella dear. Let me get Rosalie for you.'' And within a second Rose had hold of the phone.

''Oh Bella. It's going to be okay. I promise. Your so young. Don't worry. There's going to be a guy out there that won't do what _you know who _(emphasizing these words with such hatred) did. We're all here for you sweetheart. Your so strong. It's going to be okay.''

I burst into tears that very moment. She was always such a big help, and she was always there for me.

''Now listen to me. Tomorrow, Alice and I are going to take you out, and your going to have some fun. You need to forget about this. Okay?''

''Mhm…'' I murmured quietly.

''Good. Now try and smile for me. Alice wants you to call her after this, so I'm going to go now. Remember what I said, okay Bella? We all love you very much.''

''Love you too Rosey..'' I replied, with a slight croak to my voice.

I then dialed Alice's number and waited once again. Only this time Alice picked up immediately.

''Bella! Oh, Bella! You talked to Rose just then didn't you? Listen to what she said okay? Because its all true. I'm so sorry Bella. About everything. But, everything's going to be okay soon. Now, tell Renee about tomorrow okay? Cheer up, because you're a strong girl, and we need you to smile. If our Bella doesn't smile… we're all DOOMED!'' She giggled.

I laughed a little too, despite myself.

''Okay, Alice. Thank you. Bye''

''Bye, Bella.''

The phone went dead, and I lay back on my bed once more. It was twilight, and the stars were just coming out. I sighed at the sight, but this wasn't good for me. Being alone… made my mind wander. And I knew what I was going to think about…

______________________________________________________________________________________  
Earlier Today…_

''Tiny! Wake up woman! You're going to be late for school!''

I covered my ears, not wanting to get up.

Wrong.

I felt a cold wind whip past me, and my bed sheets were gone before I could grab them.

''Jazz! Seriously, I was getting up!''

''Yeah right. C'mon, mum's going to leave in twenty minutes. And what's going to happen with your 100% attendance, huh?''

I poked my tongue out at him, and he left laughing.

I sighed and got dressed for school ten minutes later. Everything was packed, and there was no rush. I frowned, looking at myself in the mirror. I was plain, and simple.

There was nothing pretty about me or anything. Applying the last brush of mascara, I quickly applied my favourite lip-gloss, grabbed my bag and left the room.

I stole the last piece of toast from Jasper's plate, giving him an innocent looking smile. I ducked as he tried to mess up my hair.

''Meanie!''

I spun around, and began walking away from him. Big Mistake!

I fell down, and landed onto a pile of washing that flew everywhere. Jasper died of laughter at what I had just done, and Renee just shook her head.

Ugh! I hated being clumsy! It sucked…

Picking up all the clothes I had dispensed around the room, we all left.

I yawned, as Jasper and I trudged up to the school gates.

''I hate school'' I grumbled.

Jasper chuckled. '' No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't come here every single day. You just hate it because you have ice – skating for sport this whole term.''

He grinned mockingly at me and I whacked him lightly on the shoulder.

''Yeah.. okay fine!''

''When am I ever wrong, Bells?''

I rolled my eyes.

''Uh oh. Here come the two twins of hell and heaven. I better run''

I laughed. He was so mean.

'' Okay, bye Big Brother''

He waved and went off into the Year 11 area.

''Bella!''

I heard two voices sing. I giggled. My two best friends, who I also called my sisters. Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful, loving, caring person I have ever met. And Alice Brandon, the loveliest, sweetest, sometimes a tiny bit scary, funny, shopaholic sister. I hugged them both and smiled.

''Hey, you two. So what are we –''

I got cut off. Two strong arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist. I felt blood run up to my cheeks, and I smiled the biggest smile I had that day. _He_ was here.

''Good morning, love'' His voice whispered into my ear.

I giggled.

''Good morning, fine sir. Trying to scare me today James?''

I felt him shrug, which was odd. Then I replayed the first words he had said to me this morning and turned around sharply. I knew it.

Reddened cheeks, slightly puffy eyes, and sadness. Pure sadness filled his eyes.

Oh dear god. Something was terribly wrong.

I pulled him away from the others and hugged him tightly again. He buried his face into my hair.

''James. James, what's wrong?''

''Bella… he's in hospital.''

''Who is?''

''My brother. He was out late and… an accident happened.''

I felt tears spill over my cheeks.

Oh no. No.

Not Emmet. He was like a big brother to me. Dear god…

''James he'll be okay. It's going to be okay. He's strong. He'll get through this.''

He just nodded slightly and pulled away from me. He looked towards the front gates of our school. He was so worried, so stressed out. I felt like I needed to defend him from everything bad. It made him look so vulnerable. It pained me, because _he_ was in pain.

I wrapped my small arms around him again, hoping it would be some comfort. But then… he did something unusual. He pulled away. Like it hurt. I dropped my arms, but remained silently worried.

I stayed with him until we had to go to class. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Alice and Rose tried to get something out of me, but I retained my silence.

It was like time was against me being able to see James. And it wasn't until my 6th class, and my last class for the day, that I finally caught up with him. I hoped he would be okay, but he still had the same pained look.

I took my seat quietly beside him. I looked up to see that my history teacher thought it might be a good day for a movie. Thank god.

Once we were ten minutes into the movie, I decided to talk to James.

''James, love? Are you okay?''

He didn't reply. He just shrugged. Just like this morning. I bit my bottom lip, hoping that I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't want to worsen his pain. I waited another ten minutes before I asked another question.

''James…''

I started reluctantly.

''James, are you mad at me? It seems like you are… and I'm just worried. Your acting… a little strange.''

Later on, I would realize what a mistake those words would be.

His whole face seemed to change. Darkened. Became so fierce, that I became scared.

''Do I really, Bella?'' he hissed through clenched teeth.

''Does it seem to you like I'm acting strange? For god sakes Bella, my brothers in hospital!''

I flinched badly. I moved myself away slightly, keeping tears from my eyes.

'' I know… I know he is. And he's going to be okay… James-''

''Stop it. Stop making it seem like every little thing is about me'' he said in the same fierce voice, as before.

My eyes widened in disbelief. I couldn't believe this. James had never acted like this. Not when he was mad at me or anyone, and I have seen him mad before. Furious. This… This was nothing compared to that. I had kept quiet for a while now, believing that I was in anaphylactic shock.

I heard James take a deep breath. Like he was preparing for something.

"Look Bella. Your birthday is coming up so soon. You need to concentrate on your studies too. And… and I think it would be better if you just… forgot about all this. Everything that's troubled you, including me.''

He could see that I was about to protest, but he stopped me.

''I'm going to the hospital after school. So I won't be able to walk you home today.''

And with that the school bell rang, and he got up swiftly and out the door, leaving me breaking with every step he took.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I shook my head roughly, breaking myself out of my own revere. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, like an endless stream. It was no use wiping them away. For tonight, I was a broken girl. Lost in darkness, as she watched her whole world shatter in front of her eyes.

And it was all her fault.

_**Thankyou to my two awesome friends Sarah and Jess! I love you guys both, and thankyou for reviewing this first.. =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**E.P.O.V.**_

It was monotonous.

_Every single day of my life that I have lived, has never changed. It has always been the same. Waking up to the dawn of the morning, going to school, coming back, and sleeping when the moon rises. Nothing more__._

But today, I find myself in no such situation.

Carlisle has his eyes steadily on the road, while Esme hums tunelessly to herself, in the front seat. And I myself, am looking at the window, closely observing my new surroundings.

My family and I were moving. Carlisle had been given a better job offer, and Esme had wanted to move to Forks more than anything. It was pristine, but if I do say so myself, it was too green.

Not to mention it rains down by the bucket full. But I couldn't complain.

Inside of me, there was a feeling.

Like my whole life was about to change.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

''CAN YOU JUST CALM DOWN, PLEASE?'' I yelled.

''NO! I WON'T AND I CAN'T! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!'' he yelled back.

Jacob. My best friend in the whole world. I sighed at myself, slightly frustrated. It was annoying when he got angry. He hardly listens to me, unless he wants to.

''Jake, listen to me, for god's sakes. I'm not going to be like this. I refuse to let him get to me, or break me!'' I pleaded.

''I'm just gonna go, okay Bells?'' He replied, not looking at me.

I deliberated. When he was mad he usually stayed quiet or went somewhere until he could calm down.

''Okay…'' I said reluctantly. Then I added '' but come back.. okay?''

''Yeah, sure, unless I get killed.''

I frowned at that. I hated it when he did that.

''Stay here then.''

''No. I need to go.''

''Why? You know you don't have to Jake.''

''Because I don't freaking want to okay?'' He threw his arms up in the air.

''Fine.. just go. Your not calming and down.. and don't go down-'' he cut me off.

'' Being in a dangerous place is the only way to keep me together, Bella. Because it makes me feel like I can survive this world. ALONE or not!''

'' Who the hell said you were alone?!'' I shrieked.

''ME! And forget it, I'm never coming back. I swear it!''

My lower lip started trembling. He couldn't. I hung my head and spoke in a soft whisper.

''You can't…Not unless you hate me that much. Please, Jakey. I don't want to lose you too. I'd rather die. But, if you think breaking me anymore than what I am now, fine. Never come back.''

''You have James.''

He snarled at his name, but he wasn't screaming this time. I knew he was listening now.

'' I don't have _him _anymore. He didn't understand me. You do Jake.''

''How do you know I do, huh Bella? Maybe I don't get you at all.''

Tears were pouring down my cheeks, and he knew it. I looked up at him slowly.

''Because you just do…You tell me a million times or so… and still.. I get you like hell.. just…don't do this.. You promised me you wouldn't do this to me…You were the only one that kept it... Don't break it… Because if it breaks… I'm not going to be here anymore.''

He froze at my last words, but didn't reply. His face unchanged. I turned around and headed towards my door. But I froze there.

''Maybe…I really was hated by you… huh? I'm always doing this to myself… always being the cause of everything... but even with that…I don't break promises…''

My hand clasped around the door knob.

''Bye Jakey... sorry for everything I ever caused you.. I'll keep my mouth shut next time… If I ever see you again.''

I twisted the door knob.

''Bella…''

I froze. I waited awhile to see if he would say anything, but he didn't. I sighed quietly.

'' Jake… do you remember the first time I ever got like this? Do you remember what you said to me? _I know what he did to you. And Bella, I won't ever hurt you. I promise._ I believed in those words more than you know. I trusted them with my life. I thought they were true…''

My tears were overflowing by now. They would never stop.

'' It is true. Its is.'' He whispered.

I heard him walking. Away, I don't know. But I soon got my answer. He hugged me so tightly I found it hard to breathe. But it was nice. Like he was holding me together. Like it was safe enough to break apart fully now, so he could mend me. I was speaking in broken sobs by now.

''You… knew.. Deep inside you knew what you said to me would hurt me… It killed me more than anything… A thousand knives going into me…Your the only one that makes me feel like myself again. Ever.''

He rubbed my back.

'' I know sweetheart. I know. I'm so, so sorry. I swear. Please forgive me.''

I sniffled quietly. Even though it seemed big, this wasn't our worst fight. I nodded and he smiled.

''That's my girl. Now lets get inside, okay?''

I nodded again, and we untangled ourselves from each other.

He went inside first, then I started walking.

Suddenly, I heard a car passing by. My curiosity got the better of me, and I turned to see who it was. It was then, like time suddenly decided to play slow motion.

I saw two adults in the front of the black Mercedes. One was a male. Blonde, and very handsome for his age. Maybe is his mid 20's? Beside him, was a beautiful woman with warm caramel hair. It must be his wife.

That's when I actually saw someone in the back seat.

It was… a boy.

No, a guy. I think a year older than me? But forget that.

He was gorgeous. He had bronze colored hair, with quite a pale complexion. His eyes were green, like emeralds. His jaw line was cut to perfection.

And he was looking right back at me. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't look away.

''Bella'' I heard Jakes voice coming from inside the house.

And with that wake up call, time began moving faster again, and the guy was gone. I stood there, bewildered for a moment, then headed inside, closing the door behind me. I thought to myself as I shut it.

'I'll probably never see him again.'

_**E.P.O.V.**_

We had made it into the quaint little town of Forks. It was obviously raining upon arrival, but it didn't matter. I continued to look outside willingly, while Esme and Carlisle discussed further plans for our house.

We were in residential area ten minutes later. The houses were small, but the insides must have been big. I rubbed my eyes, and leaned my head gently against the window of the car. I was quite tried from driving, but still alert enough.

I lifted my head slightly to see where we were.

That's when I saw her.

Everything around me slowed to a halt. And I absorbed as much of her as I could.

She seemed so fragile and small, but her strong but warm brown eyes told me she was only about a year younger than me. Her hair flowed gently around her, like silk in a summer breeze, also a nice warm brown. Her expression held some sort of amazement, but she never took her eyes off mine. Like she was copying what my actions were presenting.

Then…

She turned away slightly.

And time suddenly began moving at its normal pace.

I didn't know what to think. For the first time in my life, not even my mind could comprehend a single sentence.

It was some time later that we reached our house. I got out of the car silently, and headed inside. Our things had already been bought and placed inside.

I went into my destined room, and looked outside the window, opening it.

Her face would be in my mind forever. That, I had no doubt about. But I sighed sadly to myself.

'I'll probably never see her again'

I thought to myself.

My gaze never left outside, as i watched the rain drops fall, silently.

_**Thankyou for reading my fanfic, and to all the reviews I've been getting. I'd like to especially thank Jess, for going over my story. AND !! Derek! I love you heaps, thankyou for being my jakey! *blows a kiss* **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I was lying down on my bed. I couldn't be bothered getting up yet.

I had a weird dream. Well, it was strange to me.

It was about _him_. That guy I saw. I don't even know him, but he's in my head. But _why?_

I stretched idly, and got up from my bed. I opened the curtains, to reveal the sunlight.

I smiled to myself. It was always pretty when the sun shined in Forks. You could tell that it was going to be a good day.

Charlie had already left for work. Jasper was at his friends house for the night for some study thing, and Renee got called in early. So I had the whole house to myself. Half an hour later I was ready for school, but it was way too early to leave now.

Then I heard the phone ring.

''Hey Bella.''

I smiled, hearing the singing voice of Alice.

''Hey Ally, what's up?''

''I thought I might tell you! I'm the first one to tell you, as usual'' She laughed quietly.

''Ally, what are you going on about?''

''There's a new student coming to our school. He's a guy called Edward Cullen, and he's in our grade! Just thought I should tell you.''

I was frozen, needing to shake my head roughly in order to bring myself back into consciousness.

'It couldn't be him…. Could it?'

I thought to myself.

I heard Alice giggle, like she knew what had happened.

''Well… err, thanks for telling me Ally. I'll see you at school.''

''Yep, bye Bella''

I looked at the time. Oh stuff being too early for school. Grabbing my school bag, I closed the door behind me, not knowing what today would bring.

_**E.P.O.V**_

I understood immediately, that I was dreaming. If I wasn't, _she_ wouldn't have been there.

I stared at her curiously, as did she.

We looked at each other for a long time. Taking in each other.

''What is your name?''

She smiled, as if she liked the sound of my voice.

She opened her mouth slightly.

But all that came out…

Was my alarm clock beeping.

Ugh.

I opened my eyes unwillingly and shut it off.  
Then, reality hit me. It was today.

Today I started the unbearable hell of education.

I glanced outside my window. The day having a miracle of the sun shining meant little. Apart from it being slightly unexpected, I was still entering a new school. Unknown.

I sighed to myself quietly, and walked downstairs.

''Prepared, Edward?''

I looked up to see Carlisle, in his new doctor's uniform. I gave him a half smile.

''I suppose, but in a sense I am dreading it.''

He nodded, understanding. It was easy being level with Carlisle. He was a very good father to me, and I would not ask for anyone more.

Esme hugged me tightly.

''Be careful'' She whispered, as she kissed the top of my head.

''I will.'' And walked out the door.

It wasn't until 20 minutes later that I arrived. It seemed to be okay so far. No one had their heads in my direction, as I expected it to be. It was good. Now all I needed to do, was locate the main office. I walked through the gates, looking down at the map I had been sent from the school.

Suddenly, somehow, I was knocked to my feet, and the right side of my body found the hard concrete.

''Ow…'' I mumbled grudgingly.

I then realized that someone was on top of me.

''Oh, I'm so, so sorry!'' The girl tried blowing the hair out of her eyes, but failed.

'' I didn't mean to knock you over or anything-''

She paused to move the hair away from her face completely this time.

My eyes widened.

And hers did too.

'Impossible…' The thought rang in my head a thousand times over.

Blood rushed up to her cheeks, giving her a wonderfully cute glow.

She looked around, and realized that she was still on top of me.

''I'm sorry'' She said more quietly.

I smiled at her.

''It's alright.''

I got up, and helped her up. She really seemed as fragile as she had looked, the last time I had seen her.

''My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm new here.''

She smiled warmly. Her eyes lit up, seeming to have a light radiate over her.

''Hello, Edward. My name is Bella. I do know that your new here. In fact I-'' she cut off suddenly, as if recoiling to tell me something.

''It's very nice to meet you Bella.'' I laughed.

''So, do you usually knock new people to the ground?'' I grinned.

Bella laughed quietly.

''No, fortunately. I'm just a natural born klutz.''

A pout formed at her lips.

I chuckled.

''Well, maybe I'll be lucky enough to catch you, huh?''

Her eyes widened slightly, but her cheeks turned a slow pink once more.

''Well, let me show you around.''

''Sure.''

We looked at each other and laughed.

I suppose neither of us could believe what had happened.

We walked side by side, knowing that this was just the beginning.

_**Jake's.P.O.V.**_

It was an awesome day.

Sun was out, and it just had a good feel to it.

Walking to school didn't even seem to be that bad.

I took out my phone and looked at the picture of me and Bella. I had her on my back and we were both smiling a stupid smile. Ha-ha. I would always remember that day. It was on her 15th birthday. I had planned a surprise for her, and scared her so badly before the day came. She thought she was going to die. I laughed quietly to myself, amused.

''Hey, Jake!'' A voice called out behind me.

I spun around to see who it was.

Rosalie was walking up towards me. I smiled. ''Hey there!'' I boomed.

''You seem happy today.'' She observed.

I shrugged. ''It's just a nice day, that's all.''

Rose looked up at the sky. ''Yeah. It is.''

We reached the gates of the school, and we parted or separate ways. I looked around. Hmm, no sign of Bella yet. She still must be on her way. I leaned against the brick wall, waiting for her.

I jumped, when I felt someone jab my side a while later.

Alice laughed. ''Hey Jacob''

I rolled my eyes, and laughed too. She ducked out of the way, luckily, as I was about to mess her hair up.

''Hey there. Seen Bella anywhere?''

''Yep, I was just coming to tell you. She's here. She came early.'' Alice smiled smugly. Secretly, I thought she was planning something, but I kept my mouth shut.

''Oh, yeah? Why'd she do that?''

''Don't know. But when I came, I saw her walking around with a new person.''

''Never knew we got one. Know which way they headed?''

''Yep. She's in the music room with him now.''

'Huh, so it's a guy.' I thought to myself absentmindedly.

I gave a massive wave to Mr. Shaw. He was a brilliant music teacher, and was Bella's favourite teacher, ever since she started high school.

I heard a sweet melody being played by the piano. I walked into the room, where all the instruments were set up.

What I saw, I would never forget.

Bella, with a guy. The _new _guy. And… she was smiling. I mean, I've been her best friend for years, but I've never seen a smile like this. They sat together, both of them having a contest on who could play better.

Bella looked determined as she played her favourite lullaby, River Flows In You by Yiruma.

She finished, and looked up at the new kid.

He smirked

''Well done, but I'm not backing down that easily.''

Her expression turned into shock.

''Damn it. No fair, Edward.'' She mumbled.

_Edward_ laughed. His name. It…irritated me. Like nails on a chalkboard.

''Oh, hey Jake!''

Bella's voice made my mind switch off that thought for the moment. I walked towards them, as they both stood.

''This is Edward. He's new here.'' She smiled sheepishly. ''We kinda…knocked into each other.''

Bella burst out laughing, Edward joining her.

Inside, I was frowning. Who exactly was _he?_

Edward held out a hand, his cheeks slightly reddened from laughter.

''Hello Jacob Black. Bella's told me a little about you already. I'm Edward Cullen.''

I took his hand. His grip was firm, but I didn't let it get to me.

''Nice to meet you.''

His eyes were protective, mine fierce.

This wasn't over.

I let go of his hand, as he did mine.

We both looked at Bella, who looked back at us, with patience.

The bell rang for all of us to start heading off to our home rooms.

Bella sighed.

'Okay, c'mon you guys. Lets go to class.''

Edward walked to Bella's right, and I walked to Bella's left.

'He's new. He's not going to stay with Bella. He's just gonna stick around until he gets familiar with the school' I thought to myself.

Sunlight broke out on the three of us, as we walked out of the music room. Bella smiled. Her smile re arranged my thoughts more positively.

'I'm being stupid. Of course he'll go. Then it'll go back to just me and her, Rosey, Ally and the others.'

But at the back of my mind, a very small part of me was saying it was only hoping.

_**Thankyou so much for reading yet another chapter . Hehe, I've started to gather Jacobs beginning jealousy. Anyways, I would like to especially thank My Big sister [[ as I like to call her ]] Jess. She's supported me so, so much. So I'd like to return the favor. Please read her fanfic. Its called 'This Can't Be Happening!' Its brilliant, so please read it! And thankyou for all the lovely reviews. Keep reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**E.P.O.V.**_

It has been a while. It seems like I've always been here. Like I'd never moved.

And I thought I was going to live through hell. I was very mistakened.

Bella and I had become close, good friends. And I was happy that she had chosen to befriend me.

I had also made friends with her friends, ironically enough. Her big brother Jasper, Nicholas, Daniel, Ash, Lauren, Brittany, and of course her two close sisters, Alice and Rosalie. The list was endless.

Jacob on the other hand. I supposed we were only nice to one another because of Bella. If not, I'm sure there would be a lot more conflict.

_Bella…_

''Ay, Edward. Wait up!''

I was on my way to the school gates, home, when I head a voice call out my name.

''Hello, Alice'' I smiled.

''Hey! I was just on my way, when I saw you day dreaming.'' She laughed.

''Ha ha. That obvious?'' I teased.

''Completely.''

I glanced at her. She seemed to be…waiting for something. I couldn't know. But what I had gathered during the week was Alice was no ordinary girl. I suspected she knew things…even before they happened. I didn't know for sure. But it was a theory.

She sighed, sounding a little impatient, which made me think my theory was more than just _a theory._

''Hmm, Alice?''

''Yes, Edward?''

''I wanted to speak to you about some –''

I got cut off as I got tackled from behind.

I laughed and caught Bella before she hit the ground.

''Hello, there.''

''Oops?'' She laughed. ''Sorry Ed. I swear, I don't do this on purpose.''

I chuckled, and Alice giggled.

''Sure you don't. That's why you end up doing it daily.''

She poked her tongue out stubbornly.

''Alright Bella. Off we go shopping! The new spring season is in! We have to check it out!''

Bella looked at Alice, bewildered.

''I didn't know we were…''

''Oh, I know,'' Alice grinned mischievously, ''we're going now!''

''But, but Alice!'' Bella wailed. Suddenly, Bella's eyes met mine. Her eyes pleading I did something to save her.

''Eer, Hey Alice. I was actually going to take Bella to my place today.''

Both their eyes widened. But I sensed something hidden in Alice's eyes.

''Oh, really?'' Alice replied, with a kind of false surprise.

''Yes. Let's go Bella.''

''Um…okay.''

She hugged Alice and left.

''Thank you so, so much! You saved me. ''

Bella exclaimed, as we made our way to my house.

''She can't be that bad… can she?''

''You have no idea. Count yourself lucky you're not a girl, and have a best friend who's a shopaholic.''

I laughed loudly.

''I'm grateful. Hmm, but I am curious. What has she done to make you oppose of her taking you shopping so much?''

Bella launched into a tale of very traumatizing events for her. If Alice could dress Bella every day, she would. But she looked perfectly beautiful, the way she dressed now. The deep blue blouse she wore suited her nicely. It made her light pink cheeks seem more glowing. I watched her closely as she kept talking about her misadventures with Alice.

She finished off laughing. ''That was one day I would never forget…what?'' She looked at me curiously.

''Huh? Oh nothing. '' I grinned at her.

She assessed me for a moment, seeing if I was saying the truth. She shrugged.

''Hmm, by the way, Edward. Your parents don't even know I'm coming! I feel so bad… and… what if they don't… _like me?_'' She mumbled quietly.

''Oh, Bella! Don't feel that way. They would love to have you over. I can make certain of that. Their very kind. Esme will love you, as will Carlisle. And you'll be our first guest.''

I chuckled.

Bella giggled. ''Alright then, Edward. I trust you.''

It was odd. And quite amusing. How those three little words could make me immensely happy.

''Oh really?'' I said teasingly.

She laughed. '' Of course. I would even let you lead me blind folded through here''

She gestured at the forest surrounding us now.

I chuckled. '' I believe you, Bella.''

''Whoa…''

I followed her gaze, and laughed quietly.

We had reached my home, and Bella was looking at it in amazement.

She seemed frozen. I poked her, but she still didn't move.

I sighed, trying not to laugh at her. I took her hand and dragged her to the front door.

''Bella, wakey wakey.''

She shook her head roughly.

''Sorry…'' She said quietly.

''Its okay. Now that you went into shock just at the sight of the house, I'm wondering how your going to react when you see the rest of it.''

She laughed.

''Just open the door, already. I'm dying of curiosity.''

I opened the door, and led her inside. I took note that I still had hold of her hand, but she didn't seem to mind.

I head her catch her breathe, and smiled.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

'Oh my dear god.'

I thought to myself. His house. It was huge! I mean it!

The outside was painted a soft, faded white, and was a massive three stories tall; it was rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original house hold, or a perfect reincarnation.

I felt something poke my arms, but I didn't respond.

Then a strong, smooth hand took hold of mine, and I was led to the front door.

''Bella, wakey wakey.''

Edward was looking at me with slight amusement.

I shook her head roughly.

''Sorry…'' I said quietly. The massive house made me feel a little small.

''Its okay. Now that you went into shock just at the sight of the house, I'm wondering how your going to react when you see the rest of it.''

I laughed. He had no idea.

''Just open the door, already. I'm dying of curiosity.'' I said enthusiastically.

He opened the door, and led took me inside. He kept my hand in his. And I didn't object. It was strange.

I looked up, and caught my breathe.

'Oh my Jesus.'

The inside was even more surprising. It was so bright, very open, and large. It looked like it was several rooms put into one. Maybe it was once. I could see at the back of the house, had been surrounded with glass, and through it tree's, a clearing and a river. An elegant curved staircase took up most of the left hand side of the room. The walls, the ceiling, the wooden floor beneath my feet, were all extraordinary shades of white.

''Edward? Is that you?''

I spun around, as did Edward.

Standing beside a grand white piano, was Edwards mom. Esme.

I blushed slightly embarrassed. I felt like an intruding person. I looked up at Edward, who met my gaze. He smiled at me reassuringly, and gave my hand a small squeeze.

''Hello, mom. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Bella. A girl from my school, and a very good friend of mine.'' He smiled down at me.

I walked up to her, taking Edward along with me.

''Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. ''

She smiled warmly. She had the same features as Edward. She had a heart-shaped face, her hair in billows of soft, caramel loose curls.

''It's very nice to meet you too Bella.''

She frowned at Edward.

''You should have given me a little warning. I would have prepared something.''

I was going to protest, but he cut me short.

''Sorry, but we needed a quick get away'' he grinned.

''Okay, well, ask me if you need anything, alright? Carlisle is at the hospital, and won't be back until later this evening. Why don't you show her the house, Edward?''

''I will.''

He tugged at my hand, and I followed his lead. We walked up the stairs, and he showed me all the rooms. He was probably the only person I knew with a music room. I pouted. No fair.

He chuckled at my reactions. I looked at all the family photos hung onto the wall. He looked absolutely adorable as a baby. His bright, emerald eyes glimmering, I could become lost in them. We reached the end of the hallway, and he opened the room door.

''Welcome to my little world.'' He informed me.

His room faced the side, where the river was. It had a wall sized window, like the room below us. The left wall was completely covered with shelves of CDs. I laughed quietly. It looked like he was way better stocked than a music shop. Inbuilt TV, surrounded with a thick gold carpet, with the walls hung with a heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

I sat myself down on the corner of his golden sheet, colossal bed.

''You call _this_ little?''

He laughed.

''Hmm, maybe not to you.''

''God, Edward. Your room is spotless. I mean. Not even my rooms like this!''

Suddenly, something came flying at me, and hit my head.

''Hey!!''

He grinned.

''Well I did _just _move in Bella.Anyway, it's not like you could get me back…''

I glared.

''You're dead.''

''I dare you.''

I raised an eyebrow. He thought I couldn't even land a hit on him? We'll just see about that!

As quick as I could, I grabbed the pillow that was thrown at me, but he was way faster. He'd already grabbed it.

I squeaked and did the only thing I could. I ran for it. I at least had reflexes on my side right? Dodging his attempt, I worked my way to the glass window, and spotted another pillow. I grabbed it and chuck it at him.

Yes! Bull's eye!

Hehe, there you go Edward Cullen. Think I couldn't do it huh?

A pillow struck my stomach. Oh damn! Befuddled, I didn't see where I was going, and stumbled on my feet. I felt strong arms grip me before we hit the floor.

He was laughing, and so was I.

''God Bella. You're definitely doing this on purpose.''

I whacked him on the shoulder.

''Ha – ha.''

He pulled me up by my shoulders, like a small child, and sat me down on his bed. We talked endlessly about our childhoods. It was nice. He was like Jake. Only… I don't know. There was something… so… different about _him_.

We heard a knock on the door.

''Bella, sweetheart, Charlie just called. He's just asking when you're going to come home. It is quite late.''

I looked at the clock. No way. 8:30pm?

How could time move that fast?

I pouted. Edward chuckled. ''Unless your planning to stay.''

''Oh no! I didn't mean to stay this long. I lost track of time. Tell Charlie I'll be home in ten minutes.''

Esme nodded, and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward pout. Just a little. But when I glanced at him a second later, his face was composed.

He stood up and leaned against his door.

''You'll be back soon. You still have to beat me.''

I playfully flicked my hair across my back and sniffed.

''Who said I ever lost? It's not over until the fat lady sings.''

He raised an eyebrow at me then laughed.

''Okay, maybe I'll get an opera singer next time. But now, lets get you home.''

I smiled. ''Yeah okay.''

_**J.P.O.V.**_

I was just getting ready for school. But allot was on my mind.

_Where the hell had Bella been yesterday? _

It was odd; I didn't even get a goodbye from her yesterday.

I slid on my shirt and walked into the kitchen. Billy was probably fishing with Charlie again, and Rach was off studying in Uni. I grabbed a granola bar and my school bag and walked off to school.

I didn't meet anyone on my way, so I got there quickly. I was anxious to see Bella. I hoped she was alright. I slowed my pace as I got to the gate. I didn't think anyone was here yet... but then-

''I'm trusting you here, Alice.''

Cullens voice. He sounded nervous. Wonder what was up with him.

''I know. So tell me already!''

''I'm in love with her. And I think you know it. Somehow. But that's beside the point. She really is a great girl. She understands me like no one else. Esme loves her to bits too.''

''Glad to hear everything went well yesterday. But, that's great to hear Edward! I swear I'll keep this to myself. But I do have to warn you. Hurt her, and I'll unleash my wrath on you.''

He chuckled.

''I'm well warned.''

I could hear the smile in his voice. I wished I could wipe the damn thing off his face now. As well as the rest of him.

I turned around and walked towards the gates.

I was going to stop him.

I wasn't going to let him get _he_r.

_Not the girl I've been in love with for my whole life._

_**Haha! I really hope you**__**liked this chapter. Everything's coming together little by little. **_

_**I'd like to thank Jess for reviewing this chapter, and for all her inspiration.**_

_**Please review this story!**_

_**I'll be uploading the next chapter soon.**_

_**Much love... Bella**_

_**xox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**J.P.O.V**_

Agh!

He had the damn fucking guts to say it.

I knew I hated Cullen for a reason.

''Jake?''

I looked up at the sky.

'Oh c'mon. Give me a break. Not now!' I screamed mentally.

Gathering as much self control as possible, I turned around slowly. Bella looked back at me, worry filling her eyes.

''What's wrong? Did something happen?''

''Nothing happened Bella. I'm fine, okay?''

She frowned.

Damn it. She wasn't going to let me go that easily. I sighed.

Lying through my teeth to her would fail, but sometimes it worked.

''It's nothing, Bella. Really. Just… Billy. You know how he gets sometimes.''

I hoped that was enough. Bella measured me with her eyes, and then sighed.

''Okay…you still realize I don't believe a word you're saying, right?''

I grinned. ''Yep.'' I shoved past her, but something caught hold of my hand.

''Jake. Come back…''

I looked at her, and she looked right back.

Her brown eyes started swimming with moisture. Aww man. Finally, I just nodded.

Slowly, I moved my hand away from her grip, and walked towards the gates.

I would come back.

Of course I would.

'_Edward' _I snarled in my head.

I was going to get him.

He didn't stand a chance.

He's not going to win.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I walked towards where I could see everyone. But I was deep in thought.

'_What the heck was wrong with him?'_

Sure, Billy could get him mad sometimes, but the anger I saw in his eyes when I walked into school! It was like he was ready to _kill_ someone.

''Hey, Bella!''

I looked up, and found myself smiling.

Both Edward and Alice were waiting for me. But, Edward was the one who called me.

''Hey, you two.''

Edward grinned, and Alice smiled warmly.

Okay… What the hell? Was everyone acting weirdly, or was it just me?

''What?'' I asked.

Alice giggled.

''I told him that your birthday is a week from now.''

Oh hell no!

I whimpered.

''Oh, Bella. It's not going to be _that_ big.''

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Then, I saw Jasper coming. I waved at Jenny, a friend of his.

He laughed when he saw me, and looked at Alice.

''You told tiny about our plan?''

Alice shook her head. ''Just outlining that it's not big at all.''

He chuckled. Oh for hell's sake.

''Edward, tell me you have no part in this!'' I half glared at him.

He raised both of his hands up in surrender. ''She told me this morning. I had no clue!''

I faltered. Damn it.

My birthday.

Every year since I had met Alice, my birthday's had been huge. _Without_ fail.

It was embarrassing.

Some people wondered why I didn't enjoy my birthday. I was a natural born klutz. And, well, I'm shy. Attention isn't my thing. Big crowds, massive parties, all add up to one thing for a klutz.

Catastrophe.

Edward chuckled again. He bent down and came against my ear, when no one was looking.

''Do you want me to save you from that too?''

I was frozen. Sure, Jake did this to me all the time. But this wasn't Jake. I could smell his scent. It was nice. Something I could be intoxicated with, if I let myself. I nodded slowly. I hoped I wasn't blushing…too badly.

He straightened up, but he had a small, mischievous smile on his face.

Alice came up behind me, and started fiddling with my hair. ''Hmm, what _am_ I going to do with your hair that day? You need to sleepover that night, Bells. I need to get you perfect.''

I sighed. Of course she did.

But that wasn't what I was worried about.

_Jake…_

He meant so much to me; I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to him.

The day went by slowly. Probably because of my anxiety. What could have happened?

Edward asked me if anything was wrong, but I just shook my head. I think he knew I wanted to keep this to myself, so he left me alone to think. But he was sweet enough to say he'd walk me home.

God! Whenever Jake did this kind of thing, or got this angry, the outcome wasn't good. Somehow he ended up hurting himself more. And I was _scared._

I loved Jake.

More than anything I did.

Suddenly, in the back of my mind, a question came out. A question I had never thought about in my whole life.

_How did I love him? In what way?_

I sat there thinking. Trying to think of the answer I had never thought of.

_**J.P.O.V.**_

I was back home. I couldn't go back there.

Not yet.

My anger would take over me, and I didn't want Bella to become scared.

I would have killed him if I stayed. I knew I would have.

I sighed and looked at the time. School was probably over by now. I got up, and went outside. I needed to clear my head more.

Walking along the edge of the woods, I realized I was near Bella's house. Maybe she was home. Out of the blue, I hear Bella's laughing voice. And someone else's.

'Oh hell no. He's not with her.'

I was right. Walking with Bella, a few feet away from me, was Cullen himself.

My anger wasn't under control then, and now I was fuming with it.

How fucking dare he!

Bella had stopped walking, and was staring straight at me.

Cullen was in front of her though. He couldn't see me, and this was my chance.

I half walked and half ran up to them.

Bella could see I was angry, and started backing away. But she took hold of Edward's hand too, and she was pulling him back.

That did it.

I had reached the both of them by then.

I tapped Cullen on the shoulder. He looked at Bella, who was probably close to crying.

He spun around to face me.

Big mistake, buddy.

As soon as his face was in view, I smashed it with my fist as hard as I could.

''Get away from her!''

I snarled.

I looked at Cullen, who was now on the ground. His nose was bleeding, but he got up. He was just as angry as I was.

Good.

If it was a fight he wanted, it's what he would get.

_**I hope you all liked that chapter. **_

_**It was a challenge to write! =]**_

_**I would love to thank Derek, who helped me plan out the fight scene. I don't know what I'd do without him! XD**_

_**Please review, and keep updated. I'll be writing more soon!**_

_**Much love.**_

_**xox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**E.P.O.V.**_

It only took me two seconds to realize what was happening.

One. I was furiously mad, and to the point of killing.

And two. Jacob black was the one I wanted to kill.

I felt something wet drip across my upper lip. My fingertips brushed my upper lip, and I found blood covering them.

Then… I heard the quietest whimper.

It was so small, but I could hear the pain and how scared it was. It was Bella.

Of course it was. How can I lose control, when she's here?

I would never make her scared, and I would prevent it with everything I could. I would protect her. Until I die. The statement seemed bold to me, but it was how much I cared about her.

I took a deep breath, and looked directly at Jacob.

''Jacob Black, it's a fight you may want, but…''

I turned to face Bella, who met my gaze. Her eyes were terrified and worried. Something I never want to see in her eyes. I turned to face him again.

''You're not worth fighting.''

I spun around, and walked away from the scene. It would be the best thing to do.

Jacob, to my belief, started shaking with anger.

''You bastard! Are you running away?! Come back here and fight!''

He was screaming the words, so loudly, that I could barely hear Bella squeak, frightened by what was happening before her eyes.

I sighed, and angled myself so I could face him once more.

''Jake, just go home.''

With that, I turned and left. And for some reason, Jacob Black didn't pursue me.

It was around twenty minutes later, that I reached the hospital. I knew Carlisle would be working this evening.

The receptionist gave me one stern worried look, and then told me where he would be.

I knocked on the door of his office.

''Come in.''

I walked in keeping my head low enough for no eye contact to be made, but I was holding the bridge of my nose to stop the blood flow.

''Edward?'' Carlisle's puzzled voice asked.

Slowly, I raised my head upwards, so he could see the damage.

''What happened?!''

I shook my head. ''Please, Carlisle. Fix this up, before I go home to mom.''

He sighed and nodded.

''But, if she finds out. You're telling her the truth, Edward.''

I nodded.

Carlisle sat me down, and proceeded in a normal doctor's procedure. I winced as he cleaned up my nose.

''You're lucky it's not broken, but whoever or whatever did it was strong.''

I laughed darkly.

''Well…in a sense, he's just like a pup. He seems strong, but he's soft.''

Carlisle laughed. ''Now, now Edward. Don't be so mean.''

I laughed as well. ''Sorry.''

Carlisle finished his procedure, quicker than any other doctor.

''You may have to stay here for a while. Just in case the bleeding starts again.''

''Okay.'' Then, something caught my interest.

''Carlisle…''

''Yes?''

''Do you mind telling me where that patient is?''

I pointed to the name written on the file, on his desk.

''Emmett? Yes, he's in room 347. Do you know him Edward?''

I shook my head.

''No, but I have heard about him.'' With that I walked out the door.

_Emmett._

Bella had told me about what had happened.

''_He got stabbed. He's like my big brother. After that…James….''_

She began to cry at that moment, and I had pulled her into a hug. If I could, the first thing on my list was to find James.

I walked into room 347, and looked around. There were hardly any patients, but I found who it was I was looking for.

He had short, dark brown curly hair. He had a strong, wide build, and muscles that could be mistaken for a wrestler.

I flicked through the medical file that was found on the end of his bed. He had 3 stab wounds, but none of them had hit any major organs.

''Hey…?'' a croaky voice came to my attention.

''Are you a doctor, or somethin'?''

I shook my head.

''Hello Emmett. My name is Edward. I'm a good friend of Bella's, and Dr. Cullen is my father.

''Ah, Bells. How's the little squirt going?''

''She's fine, thank you. She tells me you're her big brother.'' I smiled.

''Yeah, tease her heaps, but ay, its hard to resist when it's her.'' He chuckled, and then winced.

I nodded.

''Do you know where your younger brother is?''

Suddenly, Emmett's face hardened.

''No. But I'm going to kill the idiot for what he did. Rose told me everything.''

Rosalie? Huh…

I smirked.

''Mind If I join you?''

''Ha, I like you kid. Rose told me about you too. You and Bella seem pretty tight. What's the story there?'' He winked.

I laughed. ''Like I said before, just good friends.''

''Sure.'' He emphasized the words.

I grinned. He seemed to be a nice guy.

''Anyway, I like you much more than Jake. There's…something about him. I just don't like it. That kid is trouble, but Bella's best friends with the guy. We say one bad word about him, and whack'' He clapped his hands. ''She hits us hard, right at the back of the head.''

I laughed. It sounded exactly like her.

''Well… I did get in a fight with him today'' I pointed at my nose.

''Hahaha, take a seat and tell me.''

I sat down beside his bed, and told him about how it began, and how it ended. His eyes widened in disbelief.

''No way! Man, If I got a chance to bash the shit out of that kid, I would have taken it.''

''I was going to Em, trust me. But Bella…''

He punched my arm playfully. ''And you say nothings going on BUT friendship.''

I chuckled. ''It's true.''

He rolled his eyes.

''Well, I better let you rest. It was nice talking to you Emmett.''

''Same here, Ed. Come back with Bella sometime.''

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I was frozen, and I was terrified.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper.

Edward. His nose down was covered in blood. But he wasn't looking at Jake. He was looking at me. Concern was filled in his eyes, and something else… something I couldn't put my finger on.

I couldn't hear a word any of them were saying, but Edward was leaving, and Jake was getting madder.

I had to stop him. I couldn't let him hurt Edward.

''Jake…''

He didn't look at me. He had angled himself, like he was prepared to lunge out and grab Edward, who had his back turned, walking away. Pure instinct washed over me, and I jumped in front of him.

''ENOUGH!'' I shrieked.

''IF YOU DARE, EVEN MOVE SO CLOSE AS AN INCH JACOB BLACK I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU!''

He tensed, but then softened. He was still looking passed the top of my head, and to the direction Edward had disappeared.

''I can't believe you. I really can't. What's wrong with you Jake?!''

''That…little…fucking…prick…''

''STOP IT!! He hasn't done anything damn wrong, you idiot!''

He shook his head.

''I have to leave.''

That angered me.

''Fine! LEAVE! You're so STUPID! I can't believe you did this! AND WITHOUT A FUCKING REASON!''

I could feel the tears slip through the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away stubbornly, and ran for my house.

And this time, he didn't stop me.

I slammed the door to my house, and ran upstairs.

''Tiny?''

I saw Jasper in front of me, but I ducked under him and ran into my room, locking it.

I threw myself on my bed, curling up into a ball.

I cried. For god knows how long.

But when I opened my eyes, and glanced outside, it was dark. My body felt stiff, and my neck hurt. I must have fallen asleep too.

I looked at my clock.

Crap, it was 1am?! How the hell did I do that?

I turned on my bed lamp, and got out of bed to change into my pj's.

Tying my hair up in a messy bun, I turned the light off. I went and sat on my window sill, staring at the sky.

I lost track of time then, too. Staring. But something had woken me up from it.

_Tap._

I waited again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

What the hell?

''For god's sakes Bella, open the damn window. Ow!''

I almost screamed, my eyes wild with fright. But I did what Jake told me to do.

''What the hell are you doing here? Why are you _even_ here?'' I hissed.

''I'm keeping my promise.''

''When the hell did you ever promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?'

He snorted, not taking my joke. I crossed my arms. I still wasn't happy about this.

The tree outside my window, just barely caught the ledge of my window sill.

He got inside, and I sat on my bed.

I had cried myself to sleep over this boy. And what he had done today had left a gaping hole in my chest. And now he was in my room, smirking triumphantly at me as if nothing had happened. All of this, coupled with the fact that I was dead tired, did not put me in a cheerful mood.

''Get out!'' I snared at him, putting as much venom into it as I could.

He blinked, his face going blank. ''No,'' he protested. ''I came to apologize.''

''I don't _accept_!'' I whacked him on the head, and started shoving him towards the window, without much luck. I mean, if he fell out the window, it wouldn't hurt him really…? Would it? It was useless, though.

I dropped my hands quickly, and stepped away from him. Damn it he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ugh, was it that hard to slip a shirt on? The cold air came through the window, and it made me shiver, but he was unaffected.

Suddenly, all my sleep finally caught up with me in one masse. I was so brutally tired that I thought I might collapse right there on the floor. I swayed, and struggled to keep my eyes open.

''Bella?'' He whispered anxiously. He caught my elbow and steered me back to the bed. As soon as I hit the bed, I plopped into a limp heap onto the mattress.

''Hey…are you okay?'' Jake asked, worry creasing his forehead.

''Why the heck would I be okay, Jake?''

''Right…Crap…Well, I- I'm sorry Bella. Way more than you know.''

He was sincere about it, though I could see the anger in his features.

''Why did you come here? I don't want apologies from you, Jake.''

''I know,'' he whispered. ''But what I did this afternoon, I couldn't just leave the things they were. It was horrible, and I'm sorry.''

I shook my head weakly. ''I don't understand anything.''

''I know. I want to explain everything. But I can't…''

I propped up my head, so I could see him. His face was agonized.

''What's wrong? Why can't you tell me?''

He sat beside me and I curled up beside him.

''I just can't…but the part that kills me,'' he said looking at me, ''is that you already _know_. I already told you _everything_!''

I was confused. ''What are you talking about?''

He sighed, and pulled me up to him. ''Bella,'' he said, his eyes blazing into mine, ''you do know everything. ''

I thought I knew. It was now. He was going to admit everything now. God, is this a dream?

''I over heard him…talking. He said things that I didn't like. Things that only made me see red. I hated him. Cullen was going to take you from me… and if he did… I would…''

Something wet fell against my cheek. Oh no, he was crying. All my energy suddenly seemed to return. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to make him calm down. To _protect_ him.

''You stupid, idiot.'' I whispered, and found myself crying with him.

So this is what I meant. Earlier today, I had found myself asking questions. Questions I didn't understand…until now.

''I love you. You know I do. I can't bare to see anyone else with you. I always want to be with you, I always want to protect you.'' He said huskily.

I sniffled quietly. We held each other for a while. I was falling off to sleep, but before falling unconscious I said one last thing.

''I love you, too Jake.'' I whispered so quietly. But I knew he heard. He kissed my forehead, and I fell off to sleep, in his arms.

_**Thank you for reading yet another chapter.**_

_**Joe! You're amazing! A massive thank you goes to you for playing Edward's part in this!**_

_**Love you heaps ;)**_

_**Another massive thank you goes to Jess for reviewing, and the biggest thank you goes to all of you, who read and review!!**_

_**Keep updated, the next Chapter is on its way! =]**_

_**Much love**_

_**Bella**_

_**Xox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**J.P.O.V.**_

I wasn't going to sleep. How could I? Instead, I watched _her_ sleep. She was so tiny, but she was in my arms, fast asleep.

I stroked her hair. And all the while, I kept replaying the words she had said before she gave into unconsciousness.

''_I love you, too Jake.''_

It made me smile. She meant it. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close to me. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep too.

The next time I had woken, it was morning. Bella had locked the door, so no one had come in during the night to check up on her. I chuckled quietly.

She was still asleep, but she was smiling. I smiled at that too. I remembered that last time we did this. We were ten years old, and Charlie's car had broken down, so Bella had to stay at my house.

It was storming like mad that night, and Bella was so scared, the curled up beside me, and slept. I had covered her ears, and made her look at me. Not the flashing light outside.

It reminded me of how I felt. It made me feel like I was keeping her safe. And I felt like that now.

Suddenly, I felt Bella starting to wake up…or not.

I suppressed my laughter, as she curled up tightly against me, laying her head under my chin. Silly girl.

She loved to sleep in on a weekend.

Then, slowly, Bella's hands rose to her eyes. She rubbed them, and opened them slowly.

At first she stared straight ahead of her, then she looked up to face me.

I kissed her forehead lightly. ''Good morning.''

She smiled, still a little sleepy.

''Huh… this dream is going on for a long, long time.''

I frowned.

''Bells, do you want me to prove your not asleep?''

She scowled at me. ''This is a dream.'' She said stubbornly.

I laughed and ruffled her hair.

''Don't make me whack you awake.'' I said, warningly.

Her eyes widened.

She looked all around her room, and then back to me.

''Oh my god. So…then…everything….was never a dream?''

I nodded, grinning.

She buried her face against my chest.

''It's not that bad of a nightmare is it?''

I chuckled, joking.

She whacked my shoulder lightly. Then, she got up gently, and went to her cupboard. She wrapped a blue night robe around herself, and took out her hair. Damn, she looked gorgeous.

She crossed her arms and looked at me, amused. ''Well…you better hope no ones home, or else Charlie's going to shoot you.''

''I'll take my chances,'' I chuckled.

We tip-toed downstairs, and saw no one in sight. We both sighed in relief.

''Pancakes?'' Bella asked, smiling.

I nodded, and laughed.

I helped her out. She mixed everything together, while I cut up some berries.

She poured it out onto the frying pan, and I watched her intently.

''Don't let it fall on your head this time Bella.'' I teased.

She glared at me and flipped the pancake, which landed in the frying pan to my disappointment.

The next time, she wanted to see if luck was with her.

I was roaring with laughter, holding my sides together on the floor.

She had gone for a high flip, and unfortunately…It landed on Bella's head.

''Jake…SHUT UP!''

''So-so-sorry!!!''

I died of laughter again.

She was going to hate me for this. And I was right.

Slam. The pancake that was on her head, had fallen right on my face. I took it off, and saw Bella closing the bathroom door shut.

I chuckled. I knew she'd forgive me though. She wasn't one to hold grudges.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I smiled to myself.

_I love her and I'm going to be with her before today ends…_ And with that, I started eating the pancake.

_On week later__**. **_

_**E.P.O.V.**_

I yawned, as I walked down the street filled with shops.

This week had gone incredibly fast. I hadn't even had the chance to see or talk to Bella. I hoped she was alright.

I looked up to a Café, and saw Alice. She was sitting there with her hands clasping at her temples.

''Mind if I sit here?''

She looked up at me.

''Oh…Hey Edward.''

I sat down. ''Hey. Is everything okay?''

Alice shook her head. ''I'm just frustrated with myself…that's all.''

I just nodded. Alice looked at me, and then sighed.

''Edward, do you know anything that's been happening to Bella, lately?''

I froze for a slight second. Was Bella okay?

''No, I haven't. Why do you ask?''

''I don't know how,'' she spoke, anger filling her voice, ''but she and Jacob are together.''

I slumped into my seat. No. No. _No!_

''How long?'' I spoke, through gritted teeth.

''A week or so.''

I shook my head in disbelief. What, in the name of god, was Bella playing at?

And who the hell did Jacob Black think he was?

''Edward, don't you dare kill Jake. You know it will kill Bella.''

I sighed. I wasn't surprised she knew.

''Fine'' I grumbled.

Alice giggled.

I wasn't paying attention to anything remotely interesting, until…

''Jake, seriously, tell me where you're taking me!''

And Jacob laughed.

Both Alice and I were staring at them intently.

Slowly, but swiftly, I got up from my seat.

I waited until they were a few feet away before I began my pursuit.

''Edward!'' Alice hissed in protest.

I ignored her and kept walking. Jacob was now leading Bella into a Restaurant. I ran across the road, quickly, and stayed hidden.

Alice followed me, and was right by my side a second later.

''I can't believe you're doing this!'' She shrieked.

I just shrugged. How could I _not_?

''Edward, think about this for a minute – ''

''Shhh. Ha! He took her to a window seat.''

Alice swiftly slapped her hand across my face.

''Edward. Get. A. Grip! Jesus. You're jealousy is going to kill everything! I mean, it's not like we can just barge in there and-''

I cut her off for the second time. I was being very rude, but right now, things were at stake.

I had grabbed Alice's hand, and was running across the road, and into the Restaurant.

''No! Hell no! I'm not even dressed for it!''

''Alice, you look fine, now sit!'' I hissed.

''I can't believe you! I'm never forgiving you for this!''

I laughed. ''I know.''

She sent death glares at me, but I wasn't paying attention to her.

''Jake…'' Bella moaned. ''Why? You don't need to make a big fuss out of this!''

''Because it's your birthday tomorrow. Alice will have you for the day, and I won't…so were celebrating early.''

''You're impossible. Oh god, what's my gift then?''

My mind couldn't help but play out a scene.

_I imagined Bella and Jacob sitting where they were_

''_Tell me already!'' Bella exclaimed._

''_Well, really Bella. The reason I bought you here was…To tell you that I'm leaving you. I'm so sorry; it's just that…I'm gay. And I'm in love with Mike, not you. I thought by being with you, I would forget. But I cant…-''_

My mind snapped out of the play, as Alice whacked me on the arm.

''Edward, instead of day dreaming, pay attention! ''

I couldn't help but chuckle. ''Sorry, Alice.''

''Now, what are we going to do? Tomorrow's her birthday, so I've organized everyone to meet up at her house. She's going to be impossible tomorrow, think you can calm her down ?''

I nodded.

''Good, and make sure you wear something nice. Or I'll dress you myself.''

''Okay! Bella warned me about that.'' I chuckled.

Her eyes softened.

''You love her a lot.''

''But if she's happy, I can't be against her, Alice. I never want to see her hurt, or cry. I always want her to smile.''

This time, she nodded. We glanced at Bella and Jake. They were across the room from us, but couldn't see us. I saw Bella laughing, and that made a faint smile on my face.

''Edward, we should go. We have to be prepared for tomorrow.''

I sighed.

We got up from our seats, and left the restaurant. As I closed the door, I thought I saw Bella looking at where I had just been. I shook my head. She wouldn't have noticed me.

''Edward, cheer up. It will be okay.''

I gave Alice a half smile.

''In a sense, I suppose.''

''Yeah, now I still haven't thought about what I'm going to do with that girl's hair!''

And so began Alice's miniature rave about different hairstyles.

But my mind was not listening to her raves.

It was stuck on the image of _her_.

Only, she wasn't alone. Jacob Black had his arms around her. I clenched my jaw, and kept walking.

'_She's happy. Let her be happy.' _I thought to myself.

But I sighed sadly. Part of me knew why. It was because I wasn't Jacob in that image.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

''Gooood Morning Bella!'' Alice sang.

I rubbed my eyes, as she threw her curtains open. Today was the day I was willing to let anyone kid nap me for.

My Birthday.

I curled up tightly into a ball, under the bed spread. Alice wasn't having that.

She snatched the bed spread before I could take hold of it, and threw me my night robe.

''Up!'' She demanded.

''Oh, c'mon Ally! It's a weekend, you insane woman!'' I glared.

''And this insane woman, also happens to be your best friend. Now be down stairs in ten minutes, or I'll make things worse. You know I will.''

I groaned. This was going to be a _nightmare_.

I took my hair out of my pony tail, and ruffled it lightly, as I walked into the bathroom.

17 and looking pretty okay.

Nothing seemed as if it had changed. But I felt different.

I found myself smiling. Around the nape of my neck, was a necklace that Jake had given me yesterday. He was so sweet. He had wanted to celebrate my birthday early; because he was afraid he wouldn't get to see me today. With what all the commotion Alice was causing this year, it was a definite probability.

And Edward was coming too. Hmm…_Edward._

The funny thing was I thought I had seen him there last night. But he didn't look like himself. He looked to…upset, distraught and just, sad to be him.

Once I was cleaned up, I headed downstairs, where Alice had prepared breakfast.

''You're going all out this year.'' I mumbled as I took a bite of French toast.

Alice laughed.

''No, not really. I could have made it a lot bigger, bit since you insisted.''

I laughed.

''Jasper's coming over earlier. He's helping me with a few things.''

I raised an eyebrow at her.

''Jasper?''

She shrugged, and gave me an innocent look.

''Since when have _you_ ever needed help? And from all people, my big brother?''

''Hey, don't give me that look! And I need help this year.''

She was being stubborn. I could tell. But I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her.

After that, the day moved by quickly. Alice was busy taking in all the order's that were arriving. Jasper came two hours later, helping with the lighting. Alice never left his side.

I sat on the stairs, and started re-reading Wuthering Heights. I was up to chapter 8 when I found someone lifting the book from my hands.

''Good evening, Bella.''

Whoa. That was probably the only word I could describe Edward then.

He was wearing what I'd probably call a casual tux. And holy damn. It was black, but elegant. He had a white shirt on the inside. I gulped.

''Um…hi. Do I know you, or are you a runaway model?''

He chuckled. ''Very funny, Bella.''

He helped me get up, and I hugged him. I hadn't seen him all week.

''Hey.'' I whispered quietly.

He smiled.

''C'mon, birthday girl. Alice wants you in her room. You've been out of it for a while…''

He spun me around, and showed me what did not look like my house. It was transformed. It looked, so…

''She's insane, but she's good.'' He whispered against my ear. I nodded, numbly.

He took my hand and led me up into my room, where Alice was waiting.

''Thanks, Edward. And the dress is perfect!'' She beamed.

My snapped my head up at Edward. An innocent smile appeared on his face.

''I'll be downstairs, doing the final touches. Make sure she doesn't run away Alice. You know she can be inventive when she wants to be.''

She laughed. ''If I scream, catch her.''

He rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

''Like I don't already.''

He closed the door behind me, and Alice sat me down on my bed.

''Now, its either close your eyes permanently until I'm done, or blindfold.''

She showed me the blindfold to show she was perfectly serious.

''You scare me sometimes. You know that?''

She giggled, as I closed my eyes.

Some one knocked on the door.

''Hey there!'' Rose squealed and gave me a tight hug.

I smiled nervously at her.

''Okay, we need to get to work. Now!''

''Get the dress on her first, but don't let her see!'' Rosalie hissed.

I had my eyes permanently shut, while my two best friends worked on fitting the dress on me.

''Perfect!''

''I can't believe he chose it. That kid has good taste.''

''Okay, now with her hair. Starting curling. I want it intricate, but loose.''

''Yep, I got you covered.''

I listened to the both of them as they talked excitedly. I swear, I was scared shitless.

They masked, buffed and polished every surface of my body. Well, that's what I thought anyway.

''She's done.''

''Oh god, I can't even _recognize_ her. She looks so beautiful.''

''Bella, you're not going to see yourself for a while.''

I groaned.

''You're kidding!'' I complained.

''Nope.'' They both said in unison.

Someone else now knocked on the door.

''Hey, Renee!''

''Hey girls. Oh my! Bella, sweetheart, you look stunning. Alice, start a beauty parlor, and you'll make millions.''

''Ha ha. Yeah.''

''Well, everyone's waiting for her to go downstairs. Shall we?''

I gulped. Crap. This was it.

Alice and Rose steadied me into some shoes, and walked me downstairs.

''Open your eyes…'' a voice whispered in my ear. _Jacob was here too._

I did as he said. I almost fell, but he steadied me.

Everyone I'd known my whole life seemed to be there. I started tearing up, but I held them back.

I smiled widely, and with Jake's help, I made it to the table, where a colossal cake was waiting. He passed me a knife, and Charlie took a picture.

Everyone started singing happy birthday, and I laughed. God, it felt so childish, but I felt so loved. From everyone. Renee lit the candle, and I thought for a moment and blew out the candle. Well… I thought I did. I heard Edward and Jake chuckle, and Jasper laughing his head off. The candle hadn't gone out. I pouted, and blew it again. No damn luck! I dragged Alice and Rose beside me, and we blew it out together. I made a wish as I did, and everyone cheered, and laughed. I felt myself blush.

That's when the party began. I danced with everyone, and was having a really good time.

This was the best 17th birthday party ever!

_**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! **_

_**Thank you to the amazing fabulous jess for going over this chapter once more.**_

_**Chapter 8 is coming soon!**_

_**Much love.**_

_**Bella**_

_**xox.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**E.P.O.V.**_

Bella looked so breath takingly beautiful , and to my relief she looked happy.

Watching Jake look at her the way he did, made the anger and hatred in me grow even more towards him. He disturbed me. But I gave up after that. He was the one she wanted, and I had to live with it.

But, when he eventually left I had Bella to myself, and shared the last dance with her.

After that, the party started getting off track.

Bella, for one was drunk. Somehow. I wondered if anyone had spiked her drink.

Alice and Rosalie were no better, so I had my bets on them.

Once all perfectly drunk, they pretended to be cats! And to make matters worse, they couldn't stop singing ''What's New Pussy Cat?''

Bella giggled, and walked to me, with a slight wobble.

''Hello, Eddy! Did I ever tell you that you are my best, best friend?!''

Then turning around, she lost her balance.

Uh-oh.

She had fallen on top of me, and I could not help but stumble myself, falling on top of Rosalie. She had fallen on top of Alice, who had fallen into Bella's brother, jasper.

Jasper laughed, and gave Alice a hug, as she blushed deeply.

If I thought things were bad then, they got a whole lot worse.

Emmett, also celebrating his recovery from hospital, seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much.

''AY!! EVERYONE!! LETS GO STREEEEAKING!''

And to my utter disbelief, he started stripping his clothes off. I covered Bella's eyes, and turned her away as Emmett ran down the street naked.

''Shit…''

''I'll go get him.''

''You won't be able to catch him.''

''Wanna bet?''

Nicholas and Daniel, two friends of Bella's, ran after him at full speed.

I sighed and un-covered Bella's eyes.

''Peek-a-boo!'' She giggled.

I laughed. She acted like a five year old, drunk.

''Jazzy? Jazzy, get down!! You don't have wings yet!''

Oh no.

I ran outside and saw Jasper standing on the balcony, upstairs.

He was grinning stupidly. Oh god, why today?

''Jasper, get down from the balcony…NOW!'' I yelled.

''But, but! I want to fly!!''

The only way to help this situation, was to use every advantage I had.

''But Jasper! There are dragons, and monsters flying in the sky! Hurry up and get down, before they take you!''

He got down immediately. I sighed in relief and headed back inside.

I found Bella in the living room, swaying slightly.

''Bella?''

She turned towards me slightly, then started to collapse.

''Bella!'' I screamed.

I caught her, just before her head hit the ground.

''Bella? Bella, can you hear me?''

''No. Go away. I want to sleep some more…''

She leaned against me, with her eyes shut tight.

'Oh, Bella.'

I smiled at her silliness, then lifted her up. I walked upstairs, and into her room, where I laid her on the bed. I turned off her light, and started walking away when something caught my shirt.

''Don't leave. My birthday isn't over yet…'' she yawned. '' And I haven't…seen you all week…''

I felt a smile appear on my face. Though she was drunk, she still wanted me with her. She still cared about me.

''I won't leave, sweetheart.'' I promised.

She yawned, and her eyes began to droop. Soon enough, she was fast asleep. I crept out of her room, and shut the door quietly.

Jasper, still a little drunk, but stable, helped Alice and Rose into the little beds set up in the guest room. Emmett had been re-located and had crashed on the floor in Jasper's room, and Jasper himself was sound asleep.

I took my place at the couch, and made myself comfortable. I told Bella I wouldn't leave, and if she called my name, I would go running to her.

I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I had slept dreamlessly. My eyes fluttered open, and found my rooms surroundings meeting my gaze.

I started getting up, but fell against my pillow. _Ow._ My head was killing me. And every part of my body hurt.

I looked down at myself, and found that I was still wearing my birthday dress. Weird.

I got up slowly, this time, taking care. I held myself stable, by holding onto the bedside table. Once I was confident that I could walk, I changed into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

I yawned, and ruffled my hair slightly. I couldn't hear a sound in my house, so I went to investigate.

I opened the door slowly to Jazz's room. Inside I found Jasper curled up in the corner, and Emmett sprawled on the rest of his double bed. It took me all my strength not to burst out laughing that very second.

'Nah. Let them wake up first.' I thought to myself.

Next, I checked the Guest room. Rosalie and Ally were fast asleep in their beds. I smiled, and closed the door quietly.

I walked down stairs, without making a sound, and headed into the kitchen.

But something had caught my attention.

I saw a lock of brown, bronze hair, at my couch.

Oh, no way! He didn't stay…did he?

I walked into the lounge and found Edward sleeping peacefully. He had used his jacket as a blanket. I smiled, and trailed my fingers along his tousled hair. He was such a sweet guy.

I returned back to him, along with a proper blanket, and draped it over him. He smiled in his sleep.

I walked into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on. I drummed my fingers idly on the kitchen counter as I waited. This was odd. I was the first person in my house to wake up.

I made 6 cups of coffee , and put them all into trays, along with a pack of Aspirin. I walked upstairs, and left everyone their coffee and Aspirin on their bed side tables.

I walked back downstairs, and into the lounge room.

''Bella…?''

I was placing Edwards coffee on the table, when I heard him call out my name. I smiled up at him.

''Hey there, sleepy. You fell asleep at my house, you silly child.''

I passed him the coffee and Aspirin.

''Thanks, and I wouldn't be calling me silly, Bella. You should have seen the way you were acting last night.''

My eyes widened. ''Recap my memory, please?''

He chuckled and got up slowly. He started telling me, what I would have believed to be an impossible story, until I started remembering myself.

''…and so I told you I wouldn't leave, and fell asleep down here.'' he finished.

I finished off my coffee, and gulped.

''I'm so, so sorry…''

Edward chuckled, and pulled me into a hug.

''Don't be sorry. I'm always going to catch you, when you fall. I'll always be there, when you need me.''

I sensed something stronger…something _more_ behind his words, but I said nothing. I knew they were sincere, and I trusted them, without doubt.

Suddenly, we heard someone scream upstairs. _Jasper._ I began to laugh so hard, I was on the verge of crying.

''Looks like everyone's getting up.''

Edward nodded, chuckling, and helped me up.

_**J.P.O.V.**_

It was raining today, but I didn't mind. I was on my way to Bella's house.

I was near the house when I saw around four or so people coming out of her house. I recognized them all. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett…and _Cullen_?

What the hell…

Damn kid must have enjoyed himself, when I left last night. But he had the _nerve_ to stay overnight at _my_ girlfriends house? I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, then started walking again.

I was being stupid. Maybe he had come in early, or something.

Everyone had left by the time I reached the door. I opened the car door, and stepped out.

''Hey, Jake!'' Bella flung into my arms.

''Hey.'' I chuckled. I was definitely being stupid.

Bella smiled up at me. '' What do you want to do today?''

''Hmm. The house been cleaned up from last night?''

Bella blushed slightly, but she nodded.

''Alright then, how about we go shopping or something?''

She raised an eyebrow at me, and laughed.

''Since when are you the male version of Ally?''

I gave her a disbelieving look. I threw her across my shoulder, making sure I was gentle. She gave me hell for that, as I walked inside the house with her.

''Jacob Black, LET GO OF ME NOW!'' She shrieked, and whacked my head again.

''_Ow_ woman! Do you have to hit so hard?'' I chuckled.

She glared at me. I put her to her feet when I reached the stairs.

''Now go get ready, I'll wait.''

''You're _impossible_!'' But she stalked upstairs anyway. I thought I heard her muttering something about guy's and being one track minded. Ha.

She came back a while later, wearing a blue t-shirt, and skinny jeans. I smiled. She was always a simple girl, but she was stunningly cute in everything she wore.

''Alice thought I might need to wear it for some reason.'' She shrugged.

I laughed quietly to myself. Ah, Ally.

''You look great, now lets go.''

She nodded eagerly. She left a note for Charlie & Renee, then walked out the door.

''So…'' Bella started, as I started driving, ''where are we gonna go?''

I laughed, ''Was I supposed to know?''

''You did this on impulse, didn't you?''

I smiled innocently at her, and she rolled her eyes in return.

''Okay, I say Seattle. Movies and shops there.'' She grinned.

'' Seattle it is.'' And I hit the gas.

I got out of the car ten minutes later, and opened her door. Bella stretched and looked around.

''Movie tickets first,'' she said, pointing out the direction, ''then shops. But if Alice catches me here, I'm dead. I'm willingly shopping today.'' She laughed.

''Oh well,'' I snickered, '' you're the dead one, not me.''

She whacked my arm, but then took hold of my hand. I squeezed her small hand in mine, and smiled. We walked to the movie theatre, and ordered our tickets. Bella, somehow managed to trip over the carpet. How the heck does she manage it? I was laughing my head off, as I helped her up.

''Ooh, Jake! You have to try this!''

We were traveling in and out of shops, when Bella shouted my name.

''What is it?'' I asked, curious.

Bella held out something small in her hands. I walked up to her, and saw what it was. In her hands… was a dog ear head band. She jumped and put it on top of my head.

''Bella! Seriously woman, you've lost it! But… if it makes me more lovable…'' I chuckled.

''Oh don't flatter yourself.'' She teased.

I was thinking about how great and perfect this day seemed, when my phone rang. Bella looked up curiously, but then started looking at other tops.

As soon as I answered that phone call, every second, every bit of my life, seemed like nothing. Not even Bella. And before I knew it, I was running. I was running, with tears pouring out of my eyes.

I could hear her, screaming out my name, but I was too fast.

Her screams faded away, and i, myself, left myself with her.

_**Thank you for reading yet another chapter.**_

_**I'm so sorry that this chapter is a little late… I had to do some school work =]**_

_**Thank you to Joe who unblocked my writers block xox**_

_**& thank you to Jess for reviewing.**_

_**Chapter 9 will be coming soon! Promise!**_

_**Much love**_

_**xox**_

_**Bella.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**B.P.O.V**_

My voice stopped screaming ten minutes later.

Like it knew he wasn't coming back.

I didn't know what to think. Or how to react. I was frozen there.

Jacob. His eyes filled with tears, running. Never turning back to my screaming voice.

My own eyes brimmed with tears, with the image burnt into my head. My mind worked faster than my body though. I felt the smoothness of my mobile, and called the first person that came into my mind. Not Ally, not Rose and not Jazz.

_Edward._

He picked up after the second ring.

''Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?'' His voice was filled with concern. It was funny, how he knew that something had happened.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, every emotion that was held back came pouring out into broken sobs.

''Bella, tell me where you are.''

''Se- Seattle…'' I whimpered.

''I'm on my way, Bella. Don't move.'' And he put the phone down.

I held myself stable enough. I watched cars passing, but didn't really pay attention to them. I just kept _seeing_ what had happened. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when I turned my head, I saw Edward running towards me. He caught me by my shoulders, and looked me dead in the eye.

He just looked, he didn't say a word. Then, still remaining silent, he started leading me gently to his car. And I let him. He sat in the driver's seat, and started driving.

When I had composed myself enough, I glanced at him. His expression was mingled with many different emotions. Grief, sadness, and the most, pure fury.

''Edward…'' He sighed, and looked in my eyes quickly.

''Bella, distract me. Please?''

My eyes widened.

''Um, why?''

''Trust me. Talk about something, before I do something the _both_ of us will regret.''

'Yep. He's mad,' I thought to myself. 'But I'd better distract him.'

''Well…err…Ally bought me 10 designer handbags, to go with 10 different designer outfits?''

The corners of his mouth slid up, just barely.

''Going into hiding?''

''She won't suspect me at your house, right?''

He chuckled, slightly, and then took a deep breath.

''Feeling better?'' I asked.

He let it out. ''Not really, but enough for me to concentrate.''

He stopped the car, and we were now in front of his house.

''Bella…'' he looked out the windshield, not meeting my eyes. ''Did he hurt you?''

_Oh._ He thought… I shook my head roughly.

''You've got it wrong. He hasn't hurt me, _at all._ Something's happened to _him._''

Then I began telling him everything.

When I was done, I didn't meet his eyes. But he lifted my chin up, making me see him.

''It's going to be okay. I promise.''

I nodded, with tears sliding down my cheeks, again.

He wiped them away, and got me out of the car. Esme was working on an interior room project for a house, so she wasn't inside to greet us.

''How are you feeling?'' Edward asked, as he wrapped a blanket around me.

'I'm not okay, but I will be. I have to be…'' I sniffled.

He nodded, and hugged me tightly. It felt re-assuring, just like when he promised he wouldn't leave on my birthday.

But that was only a very small part of my mind. I stared out the window, in Edwards arms, thinking.

_Where is he? Is he okay?_

I closed my eyes.

_**Alice's.P.O.V.**_

'She's okay,' I thought to myself.

She had to be okay. I knew she was… I didn't know how…I just did.

But, then _why_? Why had I seen such a bad-

I heard someone knock the door.

''Ally. It's Jasper. Let me in.''

I sighed in relief, and opened the door. I couldn't help but smile. Even if I was confused, and frustrated, Jasper made it okay somehow.

Jasper knew about me. More than anyone in this world. And he had saved my life…

It was two days before Bella's birthday. I was walking around, thinking about the party we were going to give her. Then an image came into my mind. I felt a thrill of happiness as I saw Edward buying Bella's birthday dress. It was perfect!

Everything was fast, and a little blurry. In my excitement, I hadn't seen where I was walking, and a car beeping wildly, and coming directly at me at full speed.

I couldn't remember how to move. My muscles felt like they were locked in place. Then…

''WATCH OUT!''

And before I knew it, I was knocked sideways roughly. I was airborne for a while, then came crashing down. Only, my landing was a little soft. Then I realized. I opened my eyes, and found myself on top of someone. But not just _someone_. It was Jasper. Bella's big brother.

He was looking right back at me. And I kept staring. It's like we were seeing each other for the first time. Not that I hadn't before. I mean, I'd _seen_ him, of course, but not like this… His honey blonde hair lit up, making his face seem bright. He was lean, but muscular, and it showed in his facial structure. He was handsome…cute…completely and utterly _hot._

Why the hell hadn't I realized before? At the exact same time, I saw the same thing going through in his baby blue eyes. He grinned, and helped me up.

''You took your time…'' I said, smiling teasingly. I was a little out of breath, but I was steady enough.

He chuckled quietly. ''I'm sorry ma'am.''

That was the day I realized I was in love with Jasper. I told him everything from then on. And I meant it. He even knew about my little images.

I sighed, and snapped out of my memory trance.

He could tell something was up, so I smiled as best I could at him. But even I couldn't fool him. He looked me once over, and then closed the door behind him.

''What's happened? Did something happen?''

I nodded slightly. He took my hand, and sat me down in the living room. He sat himself next to me, waiting for me to tell him.

''It's… so bad. It has nothing to with Bella, Jazz. But…It's going to affect her terribly. It's going to change her. Somehow.''

Jasper's face only showed concern and worry.

''What did you _see_, Ally?''

I closed my eyes, and told him every detail I could.

''It's on a road. It's horrific. There's so much stuff everywhere. And…blood. It's a car accident. One of the cars is on fire… An ambulance is there, and allot of people have crowded around to see what's happened. I can't see who was involved, but I see paramedic on the phone to someone. He looks…saddened. Like he's telling someone that a loved one has been involved in this …''

I opened my eyes, and leaned my head against Jasper. He wrapped his arms me tightly.

''I don't know how it's linked to her, Jazz. I don't. But I'm _scared._''

''I know Alice, I know. But she's okay. She's with Jacob today.''

I nodded. Bella was okay.

But some part of me said that it wasn't just her that was linked to this. And she wasn't okay. Neither was… 

_Two images flashed into my mind._

_One of Edward… and one of Jacob. They were involved in this too. Of course they were…_

_**J.P.O.V**_

I paced around the waiting room.

How long could this damn thing take?

'He's fine. He's okay. He's going to be alive, and talking like nothing ever happened.'

I kept those thoughts running through my mind.

They had to be true.

_They had to be._

I didn't remember what had happened before this. Apart from the paramedics call. Then I acted on impulse, and drove as fast as I could here.

They had taken him straight into surgery to see how bad he was. But if it was immediate surgery… if I was waiting in the _emergency_ waiting room…

Agh. I had to stop thinking about the worst that could happen. But I couldn't help it.

Ten minutes passed.

Then it became half an hour.

Half an hour became an hour.

And an hour began a life time of waiting.

All of a sudden, the surgery doors flew open.

'Please…' was all I could think at the time.

I saw the whole medical team come out of the room. Grief stricken expressions on their faces.

'Oh god NO! It can't be…'

I felt dizzy. The world was spinning, making me want to puke.

One of the surgeons made his way to me.

''Jacob Black?''

I nodded.

He gestured to his office, and I sat down.

''Jacob… I'm so sorry. The accident caused too much internal bleeding to too many internal organs. Believe me. If we could have saved him… we would have.''

The doc's voice seemed distant to me.

Everything did.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. Mechanically I picked up my phone and answered it.

''Hello?'' My voice cracked.

''Jacob?! Jake… you sound horrible! Where are you? What happened?''

_Bella._

I felt something cold slide down the side of my face. Crap…

''I feel horrible, Bella. Believe me…''

''Jake… I'm so sorry… it's my fault… isn't it?''

''Don't. Bella, don't. It's not your fault…'' I whispered.

''It'll be okay Jake. I-''

She was crying…

''Jake… what's wrong?''

''Everything…every part of me…it's been pulled away Bella…'' I could hear the pain in my voice, and I knew she'd be able to as well.

''Wh- what can I do, Jake? Tell me…''

''Nothing… you… you can't come here. Or come to my house. For… a while. I'll call you when I can…''

I looked at the doc. It looked like he needed to speak to me.

''Jacob-''

''I have to go…'' I said urgently.

''Call me… please?''

''Right.''

I stayed on the phone. There was only silence, but I wouldn't know when I'd get to talk to her again.

''Call soon…'' Bella whispered.

''I know.''

''Okay…Bye, Jake.''

''Bella.''

And I put the phone down.

I had no one now. I couldn't be a burden on Rachel, and I refused to be.

I had lost the one girl I had ever loved.

And…

_Billy is now dead._

My life was shattered.

_**Thank you for reading yet another chapter.**_

_**This one was an emotional one for me…*sniffles***_

_**Keep updated. Chapter 10 is on its way.**_

_**Much love. **_

_**xox**_

_**Bella.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**E.P.O.V.**_

I watched Bella, as she put the phone down. I watched the happiness draw out of her, replaced by pain and fright. Her eyes froze, not warm. I watched her snap in front of me eyes, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My own heart, in return broke with hers.

I held her tightly, so she would know its okay. I tried my best to hold what was left of her, together. She was in so much pain, and inside of myself, I felt my heart lurch. I needed to find out what was going on. Jacob hadn't hurt her, but if it caused Bella this much pain, I _needed_ to find out for her sake.

But I couldn't leave her the way she was. I didn't loosen my grip from her, but skillfully got the phone, and called Alice.

''Edward? What's going on? Is Bella okay?''

'Of course she knew.' I thought to myself.

''Come. Now. I need to find out what's going on.'' I answered simply.

''Ed, I'm coming with you.''

_Jasper?_

''Okay, be quick. We are at my house. Alice, call Rose once you get here.''

''Okay. See you soon.''

I put the phone away, and held Bella as close as I could. I felt my shirt, wet with her tears, but I didn't care. She could cry all she wanted on me. I would never let this happen to her again.

Alice and Jasper came a few moments later.

''Rose is on her way.'' Alice whispered quietly. Recognition showed on her face as she saw Bella.

Jasper took hold of Bella, and led her to the lounge.

''Alice…''

''Yes, Edward?''

''Is she… as bad as she was last time? With James?''

Alice didn't answer me, but tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked towards Bella again.

I sighed, and looked at Jasper.

''Ready?''

He nodded, and we both walked out of house.

As we were walking towards the driveway, to my car, Carlisle arrived.

''Edward, wait.''

I stopped, and looked at my father.

''What's wrong?''

''Jacob…''

That's all I needed. I knew something like this had happened.

''Carlisle, you know what happened?'' Jasper questioned.

He nodded solemnly.

''Where's Bella?''

''Inside.''

''Good. Jacob has made me promise not to tell her, until he himself, is ready.''

''Explain, Carlisle. Please.'' I begged.

''It's Jacobs father, Edward. There was a car accident today on the free way. Billy was involved.''

I felt Jasper stiffen beside me, but I still wanted more information. I waited.

''He had internal bleeding to his brain and other organs…He didn't survive the surgery…'' Carlisle looked away.

''Oh dear god…'' I had hated Jacob Black. He had the girl I was in love with. He was happy, and could make her happy too. We were two very different people, and yet, I felt my sympathy going towards him.

''I need to go see him.'' I said, looking out into the forest.

''Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea. He…has no family left. He has his sister, but she's currently at University. He doesn't wish to be a burden on her. He knows… Billy would have wanted the best for her. The closest family he has is his mother's sister – in – law. And they live far away.''

I shut my eyes.

Jacob was going to leave. He was going to _leave her._

''All the more reason to go.''

With that I jumped into the car, before any protests could be made.

Though I hated Jacob, I couldn't let him leave. I had promised myself I wouldn't let Bella hurt anymore.

_**J.P.O.V.**_

_Silence._

That was all I heard, and all I had been hearing for the past 2 hours.

I looked into the kitchen. I imagined Billy there, humming like he usually did when he was finding some food.

Then I looked to the T.V. The remote was still where he had left it, a book lying upside down on the coffee table.

I hugged my knees, and before I knew it, I was crying once more.

'_Why? Why did it have to happen? Why…?'_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Huh? I sniffled, and wiped away my tears. My eyes were puffy and red. Great.

I opened the door, and almost fell.

Okay. What the hell was going on? Why the _hell_ is Cullen at my place?

He was about to say something, but then stopped like he had read my thoughts.

''What are you doing here, Cullen? I'm not really in the mood to fight today…'' I sighed.

''I know Jacob. Not just that. I know everything. The doctor who talked to you was my father.''

My eyes widened. Oh _hell._

''Don't worry. Bella is at my house, but Carlisle intends to keep his promise to you.''

I winced slightly. Did he have to mention _her_ name?

''Come in.''

He nodded, and walked inside. I closed the door shut behind him, and walked to the kitchen. He was leaning against the kitchen bench, and was thinking hard. You could tell.

''So…why'd you come here?''

He looked up at me, and studied me for a bit. He looked back down, and sighed.

''Don't leave her, Jacob.''

I froze. By everything, he really had meant it. I leaned against the wall for support, and looked away from him.

''Do you think I have a choice? Do you really think I would, Edward? Do you? I love her. More than anything in this world. I love her…I wouldn't leave her…'' My voice broke.

'' I realize that. More than you think I do. But… I can't let you leave her.''

When I glanced up at him, he was looking away.

''Why does it matter to you so much?'' I questioned.

''That's kind of a stupid question, Jacob. I'm one of her best friends. I can't bear to see her get hurt anymore than you do. Alice is there right now with her. When she saw Bella, she saw the old Bella. The Bella that was broken and devastated and horrified. I promised myself along time ago, I would never let her go through that again…'' He trailed off.

''I made the same promise.'' I mumbled quietly.

He met my eyes this time. They were fierce, and protective. ''Then don't break it. Don't let her be that way Jacob.'' His voice became pleading.

For some odd reason, I suddenly started to respect the kid. Also kind of registered that he was in love with her too.

''I'll come back, Cullen. Trust me. But right now…'' I looked up at my ceiling. "I need to go. I have no choice, but I _will come back._''

Edward sighed, but he didn't argue.

After a little more silence, he broke it.

'' You should rest, Jacob.''

I snorted.

''As if I could rest now…'' I answered. I heard sadness fill my own voice, despite my efforts to keep it hidden.

''Don't blame you.'' he replied.

Here we were. In _my_ house. _Cullen and I_ standing in a kitchen, having a normal conversation. What the heck was the world coming to?

''I'm curious…'' I began.

''About?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Well. I'm not dumb, you know…'' I heard him snicker quietly, but I ignored that.

''The jealousy,'' he froze. I smiled at that. Just the tiniest bit. ''It has to be eating you up… right?''

He sighed and closed his eyes. ''Seriously?''

''What?'' I asked innocently.

He sighed. I thought he wasn't gonna answer me, but he did. Surprisingly.

''Of course it is,'' He replied quietly. '' Especially when she's away from me, and with you.''

Wow, he was being more truthful than I expected.

''Can I ask you something?''

''Shoot.''

''What is it like…being with her?''

''Better than anything I've felt in the world. She's the only one I see when I close my eyes, and the only one I think about. it's just…something about Bella. Her smile's practically infectious, and her blush is adorable…''

Edward chuckled.

''You're lucky to have her…''

''I won't for much longer.'' I saddened.

''How long do you intend to stay for until…''

''It'll be in a week or two. I have to stay for the funeral service, and stuff.''

''Ah…''

We looked at each other then, and grinned.

''When do you think this little friendship will end? When you leave here, or when I walk out the door?''

''You seriously asking that Cullen?'' I laughed.

''When I walk out the door.'' We both said in unison.

I smiled. Cullen wasn't half bad, I guess. We shook hands, when he was at the door.

''See ya later, Cullen.''

''Yeah. you too, Jacob.''

I watched him get into the car, and drive off. I made a decision then in my mind. One I thought I would never make. He would make Bella herself when I left. Or I'd kill him when I get back. I smiled and shut the door.

_**Thank you for reading another chapter, everyone!**_

_**I mainly based this one on Jacob and Edward. I felt like I had to.**_

_**I mean… THEY CAN GET ALONG IF THEY TRIED!! XD**_

_**Oh well… I have plans *grins***_

_**A big massive thank you goes to Jess for reading over this.**_

_**Please, please, pleeease with a cherry on top REVIEW!!**_

_**It makes me write faster xD**_

_**Much love**_

_**Bella**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**B.P.O.V**_

I think I was asleep…  
I don't know how I ended up on the couch in Edward's room. I don't remember Alice coming to his house, with Jasper. In fact, the only thing I remembered was just seeing darkness moving towards me.

''Bella?''

I heard a voice call my name, but my eyes and mouth did not want to respond at the time.

''Bella, please. I know you can hear me.''

I refused.

''Isabella, if you do not wake up, so god help me I shall do the unthinkable.''

I frowned. Edward could apparently be pushy when he wanted to be.

''I'm not here.'' I grumbled.

I heard him chuckle, then sigh sadly. I knew what he was thinking, even without me being a mind reader. I could even hear it. My voice sounded like someone had died.

The last time any of this happened, was when James…

I forced my eyes open. I didn't want to think about that either. I rubbed my eyes, trying to bring the room into focus.

''What happened to me?'' I asked.

''Not even I'm sure about that, Bella. But what I saw will probably haunt me for the rest of my life.''

I sighed. ''I'm sorry…''

''Don't be. But I am worried about you. Rosalie and Alice are too. As well as Jasper. Emmett arrived a few minutes ago.''

My eyes widened. Jesus Christ… for this many people to be here, waiting for me to snap out of it.

I forced my mind into remembering what had happened. Nothing came at first. I tried harder. Then, like as if a band had snapped in my mind, a load of memories washed down on me.

'' '_I feel horrible, Bella. Believe me…''_

''_Everything…every part of me…it's been pulled away Bella…''_

''_Nothing… you… you can't come here.''_

_Dead silence. The disconnected line still beeping. The pain in his voice. The shattering of my heart…_

I screamed out loud. It hurt. Oh god, it hurt. I hugged my knees, tears pouring down my cheeks like an endless cycle.

''BELLA!!" I heard 5 concerned voices scream out.

Edward was closest. I just buried myself into his chest, until the pain just numbed me. Why did it happen again? Why does it hurt more badly than before? I heard choking sounds coming from somewhere. A little while later I realized that is was me.

''Its okay, Bella. We're all here… we're all here.'' Edwards soothing voice only had some effect on me. My whimpering subs sided, and everyone just stayed all around me.

It was a while before anyone spoke. Alice had to get a phone call, but I heard her come back into the room.

''Edward, she needs to get home. Charlie and Renee are worried.'' She whispered.

I felt Edwards arms tighten around me. Feeling myself tear up, I just shook my head.

''Edward… I need to go. You know I do,'' I got up slowly, but his arms never let go of me. I put my hand on his.

''I don't know what's happened, but I'll make it through this.'' I tried putting on a brave face. No one needed to know how hurt I was. I felt so selfish. Everyone was so worried…

My brave face worked enough for Edward to loosen his grip. I got up slowly, and held onto Jasper. Emmett ruffled my hair slightly, smiling. His eyes were pained though. Rose was by his side, her expression the same. She whispered words of comfort to me, and then let me go.

I saved my best friend for last.

Edwards's eyes were studying me. Like he could see right through me, but couldn't. I gave him a massive hug. I felt completely selfish, especially with him. He cared so much for me.

''I'll see you soon.'' He promised.

I nodded, and let Jazz lead me to the car. Ally came with us.

''How are you holding up, squirt?'' Jazz asked, and gave me a little squeeze.

I shrugged. It was true. I didn't really know how I was holding up. I didn't feel anything.

He sighed, and looked at Ally. She smiled slightly at him, and took his hand.

It hurt a little. To see that they were happy. I didn't want to feel that way… but I did.

Once in the car, I let the darkness consume me once more.

I need to get away. Escape everything. Run away from –flinches- what had happened. Just then, Jasper drove passed a Mountain that we lived near. It looked steep, and dangerous. I felt something inside of me churn, but I ignored it for the time being.

I would just need to be…distracted for a while.

'Who the hell are we kidding Bella?' I thought, and sighed.

We soon stopped at my house. Alice was going to sleep over. I played a smiled for Charlie and Renee, and made the excuse of exhaustion to submit me to my room.

I changed into my PJ's and sat in the middle of my bed. I knew I wouldn't sleep. I just sat there, listening to the noises in my home. It was a while until everything went silent.

I glanced at the time. Its was around 1am in the morning. A huge sense of de ja vu hit me. It was at this time a couple of weeks ago that Jake…

I felt tears spill out of my eyes again. I couldn't let myself do this. I rested my head on my pillow, and closed my eyes. Then… I saw it again.

The mountain. Like it was calling me.

That was it.

It was my distraction. It was what I needed. And I needed it now.

I wrote a note to everyone making the excuse of going to Edwards house. They would believe me. I hope.

Slipping on a pair of pants, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket, I climbed out of my window silently.

They would forgive me.

Before walking out of my house gate, I spun around and looked at my house.

''I love you. All of you. I'm sorry…'' I whispered, and ran to my car.

_**E.P.O.V.**_

I couldn't stop fidgeting.

It had been a couple of hours since Bella left, but who could blame me? When she was in this state… when she didn't have anyone…when she wasn't with me…When I couldn't protect her.

Was she okay? What had happened to her when she got home?

I rolled onto my other side, glancing at the time on the bedside table.

Ugh. It was 12:50am.

'Edward, get a hold of yourself. She's fine.' I thought to myself.

But all I could do was hope. That's all I could do, and it made me feel helpless, and frustrated at myself.

I was in love with Bella, but she confused me sometimes. Didn't she realize? Did she ever get the feeling?

I sighed. I was being stupid, and very naive. She was in love with Jacob. Though he wasn't going to be there anymore, she didn't know that yet. All I could do was be there for her. Until she smiled again.

Still. A man can dream, right?

I closed my eyes for a few moments, imagining and deluding myself into thinking about a future with Bella.

How perfect that would be. I would never let that smile leave her lips. It made my whole world. Her eyes would never be dull. They would always glisten with happiness. Her cheeks, a rosey pink. I even went so far as to imagine a child. A little girl, with deep brown eyes, just like her mothers. Only she had my hair, in loose curls, which bounced up and down when she walked.

I rolled over again, and almost fell out of bed, snapping myself out of my dream.

I needed to stop that, I thought, frowning to myself.

Sitting upright on my bed, I glanced at the time once more. It was 1am.

Oh, c'mon! I'd only kept my mind off things for ten minutes? I was resisting the urge to go to Bella's house this instant. And I was failing miserably

It wouldn't hurt just to go check up on her, now would it? She wouldn't know, and neither would anybody else. I would be back before Esme or Carlisle came knocking on my door, asking me to get up.

I jumped onto the pavement below me, from my window. It was a high jump, but I was strong, and well built.

The purr of my car was silent, and wouldn't wake anyone. Within moments, I had arrived at Bella's house.

There was a gate, leading to her backyard. There was a tree leading to her window.

'I was just checking up. I wasn't intruding. She wouldn't know.' I kept telling myself.

The gate swung shit behind me, landing with a soft _click_.

I climbed the tree, as smoothly as possible. It was just my luck that Bella's window was opened. I looked inside.

I was lucky enough not to fall off.

She wasn't there? Maybe she was sleeping in another room?

My instinct told me better. Then I saw something fluttering slightly on her bed.

_A piece of paper._

I jumped inside Bella's room, just with a slight _thud._ I waited to see if anyone had woken, then strode to her bed. I read the note.

_To anyone who reads this;_

_I couldn't sleep. So I drove off to Edward's this morning, don't worry._

_I love you all._

_I'm sorry._

_Bella._

I re-read the note at least 5 times. It didn't make any sense. If she was on her way to my house, I would have passed her. I mean, it was only 1:10am. I definitely would have passed her.

I looked around her room, trying to find anything to help me. It seemed as normal as usual. Except…

The hiking boots she despised so much, they were usually in a dark corner of her room. They were missing.

I frowned in confusion. What could she be doing with all that? Where would she be needing them? I walked to her window, and stared outside. I let my gaze wonder, not sure what I was looking for.

Then I saw it.

Tell me she wasn't doing what I thought she was going to do.

Or is going to do.

Or…

There was no time to waste. I jumped out of her window and sprinted full speed to my car.

''Bella.'' I growled, and drove off towards the mountain.

''Whatever your planning, you're an idiot. If you're hurt, I'm going to kill you.''

I needed to know she was safe.

Or I'd be the one killed.

_**Thank you for reading another chapter =]**_

_**And thank you for all the reviews!**_

_**A big thank you goes to Jess for reviewing!**_

_**Please tell me how you liked this chapter, and review pleeeease.**_

_**Much love.**_

_**xox**_

_**Bella**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N; Hey all my fans. This is just an apology. I feel so bad. I really did want to publish this sooner, but school is killing me with assignments!! D it's not fair! Anyway, I felt really guilty, so this is me saying I'm really sorry. Some good news is that the holidays for me are staring on the 2**__**nd**__** of October, so I'll be able to write heaps then. Please forgive me!**_

_**Till next time. xox**_

_**Bella =D**_

_**B.P.O.V**_

I lifted my chin up, looking at the colossal mountain in front of me. It seemed even bigger than usual at night. I shrugged. Oh well…

I placed my right hand firmly on the edge of it, then started hoisting myself up gently. Hey, sure I was an accident prone klutz sometimes, but I did have 6 years of dancing experience in me. My reflexes weren't bad, and I was okay in my strength.

I made my way up gradually. I stumbled sometimes, but miraculously, I caught myself in time before I hit the ground below me. I didn't know why I was so determined to climb the mountain, but I kept going.

I was about three quarters of the way up. It was still dark, so it was probably like… half an hour since I started climbing. But I _was_ getting tired.

''Come on, Bella. Almost there.'' I muttered to myself.

_Great_. You know things are bad when you encourage yourself doing reckless, stupid things. But I listened to myself, otherwise. Finally I swung my leg over, and toppled onto the top of the mountain.

The view from here was amazing. I could practically see the whole of Forks. If I looked hard enough, I could even make out the sea, glimmering away under the moon light. I sighed, and sat down on the ledge of the mountain.

The wind was gentle. My hair moved in unison with it. It cleared my mind. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, and placed my chin on them.

It's happened twice. I've been torn, ripped, shattered, and destroyed. Twice. And it hasn't even been a year yet. James was the first. Rose always told me, the first one you fall in love with, is the hardest one to let go. She was so right. I never had given much thought to it before, but now I did. I looked over my life, and saw all the little flaws in me that shouldn't be there. I wasn't pretty for starters. I was a plain girl. I dressed casually, and my hair was always straight intertwined with loose natural curls. I was stubborn, and I was definitely a worrying person, too. Daniel, a friend of mine once said to me, _"If you broke an arm, and both of your legs, you probably wouldn't care. You'd worry about other people instead, Bella. Sometimes you need to think about yourself, for once. It can be dangerous not to.''_

I looked up at the moon. I wasn't a girl to be selfish. I hardly ever thought about myself. I worried about my friends, and loved ones dearly. I couldn't possibly think about myself. I wasn't the type of girl to take compliments either. I had a moral, within myself. If the others around me, being the people I cared about, weren't happy, then I wasn't. I know I can't keep everyone happy at the same time, but I do try. But when the majority of them are happy, and even in some cases, when they all are, then I'm at my most happiest.

I was also a very clingy girl. As soon as I cared about a person, I would cherish the relationship with that person. A life once lost, can not be returned. That is why life is so hard sometimes, yet so precious at the same time. That's why I cherish everyone who comes into my life. I sighed sadly.

But that was also the reason I lost James.

But what had I done to lose Jacob? He was my best friend. My first best friend. When my family and I had moved into forks, Billy and Charlie had known each other from high school. I was a few months old, and I think Jake was a year old. But that was when we first met. From then on, we were practically inseparable. We were always at each others houses, laughing, being dorks. And like any other friendship, we had fights too. Jake tended to run away for a while. And I killed myself the whole way, until he came back.

I never really fully understood why he did it, but I did have a theory. I think he did it to protect me, and just to calm him down. He could think clearly, like I was doing now. Think about everything.

In that whole answer, I still didn't see as to how I had lost him. I think everyone knows but me though. Especially Edward. The poor guy. I smiled to myself a little. He was such a sweet, caring person. He was always there when I needed him, and he's been there a lot for me ever since everything started taking a wrong turn. He was probably the best, best friend I could have. I thought about all my memories with him.

I started humming to myself quietly, looking out towards a twinkling, light lit Forks. I thought about my other flaws. Me being a klutz, maybe? It was definitely annoying. A had a little bit of a competitive nature too. I laughed to myself loudly, thinking about my mini competitions with Edward. I still had to beat that kid. I get angered, I think, just a little easily too. And I cry daily. Ha-ha, Rose and Alice were shocked the day I was reading a sad book. I wouldn't stop crying for two days straight. ''_You sure you don't have…like...I don't know, a dam in you? I can't believe this! It's like…endless!''_ I laughed, and sighed at the memory. Jake was there, holding a box of tissues in font of me the whole two days.

''_It's probably been an hour…wonder if anyone's checked up on me yet. Wait…did I even lock the door before I came here? Aww man, I'm screwed if anyone checks.''_

I thought to myself, and hit my forehead hard.

I looked behind me, and then back in front. I then stood up, and slowly walked towards the way I came. That's enough for tonight. If I do anymore, I'll probably die. I started climbing back down.

_**E.P.O.V.**_

Can I not drive any slower? Can I not? Seriously? I was going at least 200mph, but it still seemed too slow.

''Come, on, come on, come on.'' I grumbled.

'_I'm going to kill her. If she has as much as a scratch on her…God, if she's even skipping up on the mountain, for god's sakes, I am going to murder her…'_ I thought to myself angrily. But the back part of my mind said, _'The hell you're going to kill her. Can you even bring yourself to even thinking about it seriously? Huh? NO! So live with it!'_

I frowned. I was becoming too anxious and paranoid. So paranoid and worried that I was having a mental fight with my own mind.

''I'm losing it.'' I grumbled.

The landscape flew past me. I kept my eyes onto the mountain, growing closer before me. I wondered if she was okay. Constantly. It would have driven any person morbidly insane, but I was content.

Like time was in my favor, I saw the turn that would lead me to Bella, and the mountain she was on. I swerved, accelerated, and shot through. I screeched to a halt. Sure enough, her car was there. Right beside mine. I looked up at the mountain.

Its either I climbed it, and ran the risk of her finding out I knew where she had gone, or; Wait for her to climb down, and face the consequences then. I stuck with the second option. I had a gut feeling I should, and I usually stuck with it. It would also evade the risk of scaring her, if my head suddenly popped up on that mountain. I sighed and sat on my car, gazing up at the mountain.

If only I knew what she was thinking. She was so hard for me to read, sometimes. Usually, for myself, people are easy to read. One glance and I'd usually know what they were thinking. It was an odd little gift, but I did not take it as much.

Suddenly, a shadow on top of the mountain caught my eyes. A pair of legs swung over, and started finding a stable ledge to set foot. I resisted the urge to call out to her. Knowing Bella, she would become startled, and fall. So I waited, watching her, worried and concerned. But if she had made it up all the way there, she should be fine climbing down.

She stumbled a lot, and scared me quite a few times too. She lost her grip once or twice, but before I could call out to her in concern, she would have gotten her grip back. I never took my eyes off of her. Her hair shone and glimmered in the moonlight. It moved in unison with the gentle wind, making her movements seem elegant…

All too soon, everything turned wrong. While in my train of thought, Bella had lost her grip. She was almost a quarter's way down. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew I'd be too late. But I still hoped. I screamed out her name. I couldn't hear myself, but I knew it was loud. By the time I got there, it was a second too late. I held Bella, with her head having a gash, bleeding terribly.

_**A.P.O.V.**_

I screamed. No. Oh god no. I muffled my scream, by burying my face into the pillows of Bella's Guest Room bed.

Jasper's room was close by, and somehow he had heard me. He didn't knock, and I didn't need to see anything to know it was him.

''Alice? Alice sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?''

I whispered one instruction to Jasper. I could barely hear myself, but I knew he would hear me.

''Call Edward…Now.''

_**E.P.O.V.**_

I was thanking any religious god I could think of that Carlisle was my father, and that he was a doctor. I checked Bella's pulse. It was slightly quicker than what it should have been. Her breathing was ragged, and her gash hadn't stopped bleeding.

I swooped her up into my arms, and slid her into my car. I didn't care what kind of trouble I got into for this, I needed to call Carlisle.

''Mm-ello?'' I heard Carlisle mumble sleepily.

''Carlisle? I'm sorry, but this is an emergency.'' The engine roared to life, and I sped out of the turn, and towards my house.

''Ed-ward?'' he yawned. ''What… happened? Why aren't you as-leep like anyone… else? What's happened?''

''Bella. She was being stupid. I'll give you the details later, but right now I need you to get up. She has a head injury.''

Carlisle woke up with my words.

''What kind of head injury? How's her pulse? Has she lost consciousness? What about her spine? What _happened?''_

''She has a gash to her head, from the impact. Her pulse is quicker than usual. Her breathing is uneven, but I'm not sure if she's awake or not…''

Bella was still as lifeless as what she seemed when I got her. But

''Okay, I am not sure, but I think she has lost consciousness. I'm bringing her home. I'm sorry, Carlisle.''

''We'll talk about this later, Edward. But right now, you have practically saved Bella's life. Be grateful. I will be in the lounge, so bring her straight inside. Hold her head steady, when you arrive. Do you understand?''

''Yes, please be ready.'' I pleaded.

''I will, Edward. Don't worry. She'll be okay…''

But even in Carlisle's voice, there was hidden doubt. I could hear it in his voice. I put the phone down and hit the gas. I needed to get her home. Now.

A hospital would make too much of a scene. She wouldn't want that. And questions would be asked. They would think she was suicidal. I shook my head roughly, and concentrated on the road. My phone rang, and I swiftly looked to see who it was.

It showed that Jasper was trying to call me. I sighed, playing thoughts in my mind, trying to decide if I should tell him or not. I decided not to. I would wait till I got home…

The forests sped past me in a blur. They told me home was close by.

The tires screeched in protest as I hit the brakes. I jumped out of the car, and lifted Bella into my arms again. I did what Carlisle had proposed, and held her steady.

I got to the door, where Carlisle opened the door for me.

''Lay her down onto the spare mattress I've lain out. Now let's see what damage Bella has done to herself now.''

My expression creased with worry, concern and fright. ''Carlisle… can I do anything?''

He shook his head. ''All you can do, is wait.''

I nodded and started pacing in front of the door, as Carlisle examined Bella's wounds.

I glanced at the time. It was 3:12am.

I waited.

_3:20am._

And waited.

_3:28am._

It was becoming unbearable again.

''Edward.''

I spun around, and rushed to Carlisle's side. His face was calm, but displayed a few signs of worry.

''What's wrong, Carlisle? Will she be okay?''

Carlisle nodded, hesitatingly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and took a deep breath.

''What is it, Carlisle?''

I heard him sigh, and get up. ''Her injury wasn't too serious. But…she may not remember anything. She may have partial memory loss. It was just the point of impact. Her mind has just gone into shock, like any other mind would. It all depends on fate now, Edward. I'm sorry, but it's all I could do.''

''Thank you, Carlisle.'' I took Bella's hand, and looked at her face.

She was breathing evenly again, and she seemed peaceful. I felt something wet slide across my cheeks. I sighed. I supposed it couldn't be helped.

I cried over a girl I was madly in love with. A girl that didn't return the same love I had for her. Here she was my hand in hers. I was looking after her, just like I should. I would always be there for her, no matter how much it hurt me in return. Her happiness over ruled mine. Whatever bought a smile to her full lips, I would not disagree to. Whatever made her eyes shine and glisten, I would give her.

Bella was hurt. She might not even remember me. Who knew who she would remember?

More tears spilled, after that thought.

I shook my head.

I would still be there for her. No matter what. I would always love her.

I held her hand firmly in mine.

''Bella,'' I whispered. ''I'm not sure if you'll be able to hear me. But I love you. Be okay, for my sake. Please.''

I leant down, and kissed her forehead. My tears slid onto our intertwined hands.

And for a fraction of a second, I felt her hand squeeze mine back.

But it must have been my imagination.

I lay next to the mattress, and waited.

Waited till Bella opened her eyes.

_**I wrote an extra long Chapter, so I do hope you liked it.**_

_**I have a lot planned for this fanfic, so keep yourself updated!**_

_**Until Next time.**_

_**Much love.**_

_**xox**_

_**Bella**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**B.P.O.V.**_

A searing pain. That is all I felt for a while. I was drowned in it. Darkness surrounded me. I could see nothing in front of me, but black. I wondered how long I had been in this state for. I tried looking for a light, but could find nothing. My brain wasn't responding to anything, I realized.

I felt myself move, without me controlling my actions. _Someone_ was moving me instead. Okay… so someone had found me. But who? What if it wasn't a _someone_ but a _something_? Oh brilliant... knowing my luck I was probably being dragged to my death!

But… it felt too gentle. I was slid into something soft, and then heard a defining noise. Like something roaring to life. What the hell was going _on_? The darkness took me before I could come round to understanding.

I submerged out of the dark, technically. It was like before. I could kind of tell what was happening to me again… Someone was touching the pain…

Ouch! They were making it hurt more! I wanted them to stop! It stung a lot, but then it became numbed. The pain was still there, it had just taken a little break.

Once the numbing disappeared, I felt someone grasp at my…hand? I think it was. It was holding onto my hand so gently, like it was scared I was going to break.

Then, something touched the pain. I was a little scared. What if it hurt again? But, it didn't. The touch was so light. My pain, it just, felt like it had to stop. I felt something inside of me feel warm. I could feel…the _person_…I decided, squeezing my hand, whispering something. I wanted to hear what the person had to say.

I had to fight. And for a fraction of a second, I could feel… me again. I squeezed the persons hand back, but it was all too much. The darkness swallowed me in again.

But this time, it was different.

It was like I was caught up in a dream…

I was in a house, on a bed. The house was so… so quiet. It felt so real, though. I got out of my bed, and walked downstairs.

It looked like a normal day. It was sunny out, with little spots of sunshine peaking through the curtains. The fridge was empty. Did I live here? It looked…so familiar.

Next, I walked into the lounge room. It looked normal too, but… it still didn't feel right. I sat on the couch there, and put my head in my hands. What was going on?!

'Okay, calm down girl. We need to know what's going on before we panic.' I thought to myself reassuringly.

I got up, and decided to explore the other rooms. There were three other bedrooms, one being a guest room.

How odd… I can remember _something_, but I just…can't.

Ugh! I was frustrating myself. Why couldn't I remember anything? What was wrong with me?

''_Bella!''_ I heard two voices call.

''_Bella, over here, tiny!'' _There's another. Who… was it? I felt like I knew…

''_Heya squirt! C'mon!''_ Huh? What was going on? Come where? _Who are you?!_

''_Bella, sweetheart…''_ That voice… it sounded so warm.

Then I heard two voices speak at the exact same time.

''_Bella, I love you.''_

Jacob! And…was the other voice Edward…? It couldn't have been. Oh my god. I remember!

The first two voices were Alice and Rosalie! The second one… was Jasper! Of course! The third one was Em's of course. And the fourth was Mom's!

How could I forget them? I lived _here!_ This was my house! My brain practically forgot them! The people who loved me, and cared for me! But… I couldn't hear them! The darkness was coming back.

No! Come back! I can't lose you guys!

I felt tears slide down my cheeks. No, I refuse to lose them. I'm not going to lose them.

''I'M NOT GOING TO FORGET YOU!''

''Bella!!'' Someone exclaimed, then I was caught in a vice tight hug.

I looked around. This lounge room seemed familiar. The back wall was all glass. Through it I could see that it was just breaking dawn.

''Edward…?'' I whimpered quietly.

''Oh, god you remember! It's okay Bella. I've got you. It's alright now. Shhh.'' He stroked my hair, as I broke down in sobs.

''I…almost…forgot…everyone…but…I…didn't…let…myself…I…wouldn't…I…was…so…scared…'' I muffled out from his chest.

''It's okay, honey. You're a strong girl. I knew you'd pull through. It's okay now. You don't have to be scared. I've called Jacob. He'll be here in a couple of hours.''

My heart wrenched.

''Jacob…? But I thought, that he…-''

''Never mind what he said before. He's worried about you, and he's on his way, Bella. Do you really think he would stop caring about you, even though he said what he did?''

I just stayed there quietly, letting the tears fall endlessly. Edward held me all the while.

Suddenly, my grumbling stomach made its debut. Edward chuckled quietly.

''Breakfast?''

I felt myself flush furiously. Stupid bloody stomach.

''But… I don't want to cause you any trouble and-'' But he coved my mouth with his hand.

''It's no trouble at all, you silly girl.'' He laughed.

I took his hand off me, and pouted. ''You have got to stop doing that! I can never win against you if you do, you know.''

He got up and pulled me up gently with him.

''Regardless, I would still win anyway. I have better reflexes.'' He winked, and chuckled.

I rolled my eye, and sniffled. I took a step towards the kitchen…then the world just kinda fell side-wards.

''Whoa! Hey! I think I'd better let you stay here.'' Edward exclaimed, as he caught me.

I shook my head roughly.

''No, please?''

He looked at me for a moment, and sighed.

''Okay, put your arms around my neck.''

''Why?'' I asked curiously.

''A little trust, please Bella?''

I smiled helplessly, and did as he asked.

What a mistake.

The world then seemed to fly upwards, and Edward had swooped me up into his arms and walking me towards the kitchen.

''Are you bloody insane! Put me down! I thought you were going to help me walk! You're insane! You're mental! Put me DOWN! I shrieked.

''Has anyone ever told you, you have quite a pair of lungs on you?'' He laughed, and set me down on the stool, seated beside the kitchen bench.

''That's beside the point!'' I retorted.

''Mhm. Scream at me all you like. What's done is done Bella. Now, what would you like for breakfast?''

I tilted my head, and held back my laughter.

''Wait… _you_ can cook?''

''Don't be so surprised. I'm not bad, you know.'' He said, while glaring at me.

I giggled, and set my elbows down on the bench.

''We'll see.''

_**J.P.O.V.**_

I sped up in the hopes I got there when Bella woke up.

Jesus, Cullen gave me a heart attack when he called me.

''_Jacob, can you get to my house?''_

_I just stared blankly at my phone. And how the hell did Cullen get my number?_

''_Jacob, I need an answer, this is about Bella.''_

''_You spoke the magic word, kid. Now spill.'' I was now much more attentive._

Then Cullen explained to me what happened, and complained that he wasn't a kid. Meh. I swore a lot, once he told me Bella fell. Damn it! It was so predictable of her. Then I swore more, when I heard about how bad her injury was.

For god's sakes.

I sped up just thinking about the state she would be in. Luckily enough, before I knew it his house came into view.

I threw myself out of the car, and knocked on Cullen's door. Then I realized there was a door bell.

_Whoops._

But the door opened before I could ring it. Edward appeared before me. His hair was messed up, and the kid looked like he hadn't slept all night.

''Good morning, Jake.''

I nodded. ''How is she?''

Cullen looked behind him. ''Up and eating eggs really.''

''Edward? Who is it? MAN YOU CAN COOK!'' We both heard Bella shout.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged. ''Her stomach gave in on her.''

I laughed. ''Her and eggs. Not something new.''

''She thought _I _couldn't cook.''

''Ha! I didn't know that either kid. Where's the pink apron? Took it off I see.'' I chuckled.

''Ha-ha. Bella was just as surprised as you were. Come inside.'' He grinned, and moved out of the way.

_Holy crap. Man this kid's house was huge!_

''Yep, Bella had the exact same expression when she first came to my house too.''

I just nodded. Then I saw her. She was on a stool, beside the kitchen bench, with a white bandage around her head.

She just looked at me. Like she was half torn.

_Well, you're the idiot here. You told her you didn't want to see her again._

I sighed, and walked towards her. Her brown eyes filled with wonder, and hesitation. Something I'd never seen whenever she looked at me. I'd really done it. I'd really hurt her.

''Heya.'' I mumbled quietly.

''Hi…'' she squeaked back.

I stroked the bandage on her head, and she trembled slightly.

I had a lot of explaining to do.

I looked at Cullen. I wanted to ask him if she knew yet. If she knew I was going…

Cullen shook his head. What the hell? Is he a mind reader or something? Maybe I'm just obvious. Ugh. Brilliant.

Bella was still looking at me, her eyes never left mine. She didn't know what to think. She looked so lost.

''Edward, I'm going to tell her now.''

His jaw hardened. ''Are you sure now is such a good time? I mean she just recover-''

''Five days. That's all.'' I had just found out this morning. My father's funeral was going to be in two days. Then I had the remaining three to pack my belongings. Then it would be off to my Aunts. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself…and prevent myself to cry in front of Edward.

''Oh.''

I nodded. Edward looked at Bella.

''I'll be right upstairs if you need me. Shout if you need me alright?''

He looked at me, warning me with his eyes to be careful. Like I didn't know that already.

''Jake…what's going on? What does Edward know that I don't?'' She took the corner of my shirt, and tugged it down. That was a little code we established. She was a lot smaller than I was. When I became too tall for her to read my face properly, she tugged on my shirt, so she could see.

I leant down, and she studied my face. With or without this, Bella could read me like an open book, regardless.

''Something bad happened…I know that already. But what I can't figure out is why you would trust him,'' her eyes moved upstairs, ''and not me.'' There was a little hurt in her words. Fuck I'm making things worse. But I had no choice. Not telling her would only hurt her more.

It's always better to know the truth, then to live a lie. Bella taught me that. And I couldn't back out now. I took her into my arms, and for once, she didn't protest. She snuggled in closer, and I put my head over hers. I sat on the couch with her, but she made no movement to move away from me. Instead she wrapped her arms around me.

I kissed her hair. ''It'll be okay. Just listen to everything I have to say before you comment, okay?''

She nodded.

I took a deep breath and began telling her everything.

''Remember when I called you that night? Telling you, that you couldn't see me anymore, until I told you? Well, Bella hunny, I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't have kept it from you, but it was for the best.'' I sighed. ''Bella, my fathers dead. He died in a car accident on the highway…''

There was no verbal reaction from her. She wasn't angry that she wasn't told. She was Bella. She didn't care about herself. Her arms tightened around me, and quiet sobs came out of her chest.

''It's okay sweetheart. I'm alright.'' I stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. She shook her head roughly. I sighed, and laughed weakly. ''You never believe me when I say that. I don't blame you. Now, I had to go quickly that night, remember? That was because I had to talk to the doctor there. Now that I think about it, it was the kid's dad. Anyway, he bought me inside his office, and told me that Billy had…passed on.'' I winced lightly at the memory. Bella whimpered quietly.

''He then asked if I had any family left. Of course, you know the answer to that. But Bella, I don't want to be a burden to Rach. She's studying hard, and it's probably what dad wants, you know? So, the only person I have left…''

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I don't want to do this.

Bella suddenly lifted her hand, to the top of her head. Then she snapped her head up. She teared up at my torn face, but wiped away my tears instead of her own. She was so unselfish.

''Bella… I have to leave. My aunt. She's the only one who can look after me now… and well, Bells, she lives far away. From here…'' my words formed into chokes. This was harder than I thought.

I could feel my heart in my throat. I didn't dare look at her reaction, but I knew Bella. This wasn't going to go well.

''I knew…'' she whispered.

''What?!''

''I knew… something told me it would be this bad. Jake, I could bear you breaking up with me, I mean; we'd still be as tight as we were before. But inside of me knew that you were just… going to go. I think even that dream… was warning me. Did Edward tell you everything?'' She asked curiously.

''Just that you could have lost your memory…'' I answered stiffly.

She nodded again.

''Well, I had a dream. I couldn't remember anyone or anything. Not even where I lived! It felt like everything was just…weird. Then I heard everyone's voice calling out to me. First it was Rose and Ally, then Jazz, then Em… and then your voice with… I swear I thought It was Edward's,'' I frowned. Great. Cullen was in her dream too. ''The dream was telling me to forget. But I didn't want to. I stopped it, and woke up. Then yeah. Edward cooked, and I ate, then you came.''

''Lovely.'' I sighed, and hugged her close to me.

''Is that what you meant? Five more days is all I have?''

I nodded solemnly.

She buried her face in my chest.

''I don't know how I'm going to live…'' I whispered in her ear.

''Neither do I…'' she looked up at me.

''I love you, with everything. I do. No matter what, we'll b together.'' She sniffled.

''Always and forever, sweetheart.'' I whispered.

Her lips met mine. And I kissed her back.

The kiss was sweet, and our lips moved in perfect synchronization for a few seconds.

_God, what would I be without her?_

Our kiss broke, and we held each other for a long time.

Thinking about the next five days…

_**Thank you for reading another chapter everyone!**_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**I started crying myself… ha-ha.**_

_**Please, please, please REVIEW!!**_

_**Much love.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**xox**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N; This chapter is dedicated to the lives lost in my family. To my Uncle Neil; You were the best Uncle. We love you dearly, and you will be sorely missed. I will miss your teasing, and your booming laughter. Please watch over me. I love you. To My Aunt's Dad, who is also my cousin's grandfather; Though I had only met you once, you were very kind and gentle. We grieve for your family's loss. Watch over your grandchildren, and I will do everything I can to guide them too. Rest In Peace, the both of you.**_

_**In this chapter, you may need a tissue or two. I have put all my sorrow and grief into this one chapter. So please have a box of tissues on standby. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Bella.**__**  
J.P.O.V.**_

Today I woke up no different than what I had since Billy died. But today, was significant. In less than five hours, Billy, my father, would be given a memorial service, and then buried. I would no longer see his smiling face. I would no longer hear the teasing, but somehow always serious voice of his. I would no longer feel like me. I would have no place to actually call a family home. The only one's left, were Rach and I.

I looked up to see what I was in the mirror. I was a teenager. I usually smiled, but somehow it had disappeared, along with my fathers. My eyes were red, from past sleepless nights, and from crying. I was weakened by everything that had happened. I no longer looked like me. The only one who was keeping me together for all this time was Bella.

She was there for me, whenever I needed her. It was wrong of me, but I was leaning on her to stand on this earth. Everyday, she tried her hardest to make me smile, and make me feel the tiniest bit better. It worked for short periods of time. She was my own personal miracle, and I felt so selfish. It felt wrong now, to keep such an angel by my side. But I couldn't let her go. I loved her too much.

I put my head in my hands. I was broken into pieces. _Billy, Bella, my smiles, my care-free attitude and my heart…_They would all be left behind when I passed the borders within three days. It's all I had left. These three days, would be like living the three last days of my life. How would I do it? How would I survive without something I needed? It seemed so impossible… It hurt just to think about it. I sighed sadly to myself. _Three more days; Just three more days._ That was what my mind was practically singing insanely, with each tick of the clock.

I stood up, and opened the window. It was raining, like any other typical day here. It suited my mood today, and what was about to happen. A lot of people were coming to Billy's funeral. He was loved dearly. Everyone would miss him. I winced slightly, just thinking about it. The world now didn't seem right, without Billy in it.

I walked into the bathroom, and took a long shower, still thinking about everything. With myself cleaned up, I quickly ate a pop-tart, and then decided to get ready. Alice, though annoying as she was, she had a lovely and kind personality. She had gotten a suitable outfit for me to wear for today's service. I was just about to button up the shirt, when I heard the door bell ring. I glanced at the time. _7am?_ It was a little early for visitors, I thought numbly. I walked to the door slowly, and opened it. Standing in front of me was a pale little girl, who looked very familiar. Already dressed in black, she looked lovely, but devastated. Bella gave me a massive hug, and I hugged her back, burying my face in her hair.

''Hey there…'' I greeted her, quietly. Her big brown eyes locked onto mine, instead of asking how I was feeling. She stood on her toes, and pecked my cheek. I half-smiled at her, as I lead her inside.

She sat in my bed, as I pulled on my jacket. She just watched me, without saying a word. Soon enough, a frown appeared on her face. I sat beside her, and pulled her onto my lap. She snuggled in closer to me.

''What's wrong?'' I asked. She frowned deeper. ''It's just…'' she sighed, and looked out the window.

''Bella?'' I held her face in my hands, and turned her towards me. ''Tell me. You know you can tell me anything.'' She sighed again, only more sadly than the last.

''I…well…Jake. You're here. But you're not. I know it might not make any sense, but I think you understand me well enough.'' I nodded slightly.

''Why do you know me so well?'' I mumbled quietly, playing with a strand of her hair. She smiled slightly.

''You're always going to be my open book.''

''Great. No hiding anything from you then.'' I teased lightly.

''Mhm… '' she looked into my eyes again. ''Jake… you're reminding me… of me. I've been through this twice, but in a different situation.'' I winced, knowing I caused it at least once. But she wouldn't have that. Her arms around me tightened. ''I don't want you to go through this Jake. It hurts so much. You're in so much pain, but you won't say a word about it. No matter how hard you try to hide it, no matter how hard you're going to try and cover it up, it doesn't change the fact that it isn't there. You have to stop it before…'' I knew where she was headed, and covered her mouth before she could say anymore.

''Do you think I could ever do that to you?'' I asked her, my eyes burning into hers, so she knew I was serious. A tear drop leaked out of her eye, and she buried her face in my chest. ''You silly girl. Remember, I promised you that I'd never hurt you. Though I might have broken it a couple of times, you know me Bells. I always try and fix it up. No matter what. If I did that to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself, and knowing you,'' I frowned, ''you'd follow me no sooner. And I could never risk that…''

Bella nodded under my chin. ''Of course I would.''

I sighed. ''Come on sweetheart. We might as well get to the place a little early, before people start arriving.''

We both got up, but Bella stopped me before I could walk any further. She straightened up my tie, and ruffled my hair slightly. She kissed my jaw bone, and I took her hand in mine. ''We're in this together, Jake. No matter what.''

I nodded, and squeezed her hand. I stopped before I walked out the door, and turned slightly to see my, now empty house. I imagined Billy, who would be in the kitchen now looking for snacks to eat…Then he'd go to the TV, whack it so it would turn on, and sit down. No sooner than that, the house would have been filled with his loud snores. I felt something nudge me, and I shook my head.

''I'm okay.'' I mumbled.

''I know, now lets go.'' And so I stepped outside my home. Without Billy, but with an angel holding my hand. And we were in this together.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

We drove silently to the Morgue. But I held Jake's hand tightly in mine and wouldn't let go until it was forcefully let go. I sighed. That wouldn't be long now. I tried to stretch out time as much as I could with this. 3 more days. 72 more hours. 4320 more minutes. Until he officially left. I sniffled quietly, trying to concentrate on something else. Jake lifted our hands up, and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

I smiled slightly in return. When I spoke to Jake this morning… about how he was becoming more like what I had been before, I made a promise to myself. I promised that no matter what, I WOULD get Jake back. I would try my best to get him smiling. I knew my chances were slim, but if he left without a smile on his face, the image would be burnt into my mind for eternity. An image that would never erase.

We came to a stop, and we both stepped out of the car. Jake took my hand quickly, like he was scared to let go. I didn't blame him. Slowly we walked up to the building. We asked the front desk where Billy's funeral would be, and she was kind enough to take us there.

I glanced up to Jake worried. He had tears in his eyes. Down the isle, lay his dead fathers body. Still. Unmoving. And at peace. I wrapped my arms around him, as he held onto my tightly. This was going to be such a hard day… for everyone. As time passed, people started arriving. Everyone came and greeted Jake first, and gave him their deepest sympathies. Soon the whole place was filled.

It was around 11 when everyone had arrived. Edward and his family were here too. I was kind of surprised when I saw Dr. Cullens face appear, followed by Esme and Edward. I gave Jake a look, and he shrugged, replying ''The doc was the one who told me, and tried saving Billy. And well, the kid'', he said, looking at Edward. ''He's not _that_ bad.'' Jacob added glumly.

''I'm sorry for your loss Jacob. My family and I give our deepest sympathies and condolences. If there's anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask.'' Carlisle said, giving Jake a hug.

Jake nodded. ''Thank you for trying to save him do- Dr. Cullen. It means a lot to me and my family.''

Carlisle nodded, and took his seat with Esme. Edward stayed with us, along with Rose, Ally, Brit, Lauren, Dan, Nick and a few of our other friends. Rach was here too, though she was sitting down, staring at Billy. We all gave her a massive hug when she arrived. She practically collapsed in tears, and all of us felt her sorrow.

When everyone was seated and silent, the priest came out and spoke.

''Today, we are here to mourn a most tragic loss. Billy Ephraim Black was an important, well mannered man. He was a father to two wonderful children, Jacob and Rachel, but was counted as a fatherly figure to countless others.

He was a man you could find smiling no matter what the circumstance, or hear his booming laughter from outside his own household. He was one of the most wisest people on this earth. Teaching lessons to us, telling his stories passed down from generation to generation. He would never forget them. He took pride in who he was, and he took pride in his ancestors.

Billy also had a very large heart. Though he would not say it as much, he cared for the ones he loved, protected them with everything he had if they needed him, and would fight to the death for them too. He would lie occasionally to tease us, but would speak the truth when needed. He loved to joke around, to see his family laugh and smile. That was what he was like.

Billy was an honorable man. Now that he has gone from our lives, we can truly see what an affect he left on us. With each one of us lays a mark left by him. Either by meeting him, by being friends with him, been helped… He was always there for us, and he will never leave us. He will stay with us, no matter what. Inside of us, remains Billy Black. A true figure of a loving father, a caring, protective friend, and a kind, wise man.

Now, we must bow our heads in prayer, as we wish this man peace.''

Everyone's head bowed. I heard sobs come from everywhere. Even my own, mixed with Jacobs quiet ones. I prayed that Billy would be at peace, but that he would watch over Jake, and guide him when he became lost. I wanted him to be happy.

''May he rest in peace.'' The priest ended his session. Jake then stood up, and Rach went with him, both of them red eyed and sniffling as they went. Jake cleared his throat, and began to speak.

''Thank you all for coming. My family and I really do appreciate the support and offerings we've gotten from everyone today.'' He paused to take a deep breath, and then continued. ''My dad was always there for us. No matter what we were going through, or what had happened, he stood by us. Rach and I remember the day mom died. I was so small then, and I asked for her almost every single night. He didn't cry in front of me though. He loved us so much, and he loved mom too. He'd always say to me, whenever I asked, that she was always here. Watching over me, and making sure I didn't have nightmares…And now their both…gone…''

Jacob started tearing up, but Rach saved him by speaking then. ''Dad would always encourage us to do what we wanted. He was like that, you know? And we always tried to make him proud. He worked so hard for us…'' Rach's voice began to tremble. ''And we worked just as hard for him. He was like that with everyone. He'd always help if anyone asked for it, and he was always there at the times when we needed someone to be there for us.'' Behind me, I heard Renee break out into a sob, and I thought I heard Charlie start crying too. Rose and Ally were sniffling quietly. No sooner had they started to cry, that I felt my own tears start to pour out.

''It's like he said before.'' Jake spoke. ''He's not really gone. Someone like dad just can't be. He's always here watching over us, and protecting us too… like always…'' He took his sisters hand, and they both spoke in unison. ''We love you dad…''

They came back down, and sat in their seats. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, and I buried myself in him, and cried. I cried, because I knew he was crying too. Everyone was. Rose and Ally were hugging Rach, trying to comfort her. Then the priest came up again.

''This service has now commenced. If you would like to give you last wishes to Billy, then please do so. Thank you for attending.''

Soon enough a line formed at Billy's casket. The tears had not gone from anyone's eyes yet, and I doubted they would leave anytime soon. Everyone left flowers at Billy's side, ranging from white to red. They all murmured their last goodbyes to him, some even bursting to tears as they saw their friend lying there.

Rose, Ally and I all went together. We lay our three roses where everyone had placed theirs. ''Billy…''I choked out.

''You were always joking around with us…'' Rose began.

''We could always count on you… you even chauffeured us on our first shopping trip…'' Ally sniffled.

''We're never going to forget you…and I promise I'll look after Jake too…'' I mumbled quietly, placing my hand on his. It still felt smooth and strong, like it always did. And that had set me off. The tears that were already pouring out of my eyes, somehow managed to double. I half ran back to my seat and put my face in my hands, bringing my knees up. Rose and Ally were on either side of me, crying in unison.

I didn't realize how much time had passed. It felt like a blur. Jake was at the door, thanking everyone again as they left. Edward came to check on me before he left, but I tried convincing him that I was okay. He worried too much about me… but I didn't blame him.

Soon enough, everyone had left. Ally and Rose had left with Renee, Charlie, Jazz and Em. I told Renee that I'd stay at Jake's tonight, and she had agreed. Standing by himself at the door, he stared outside into the rain. I placed my hand in his.

''We should go…'' I said quietly. He nodded, and sighed. He turned around, looking at Billy's body. He sighed, and turned to leave.

''We're in this together.'' I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek.

''Always and forever.'' He replied, wiping it away.

And we left, leaving Billy to finally rest in peace.

_**Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long to write. The funeral services were held this week.**_

_**A big thank you goes to everyone who's supported me and been there for me.**_

_**Please review. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to write.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Much love**_

_**Bella.**_

_**xox**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A.N; This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends. He's the best guy best friend in the whole world, and I don't know what I'd do without him. He needs this XD. Love you to bits, Avi. This one's for you. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write again :( I don't mean to... did i mention i hate school? All my exams are next week . writing this at 1am every morning after studying is worth it though ;] **_

_**J.P.O.V;**_

Bella and I drove down the road quietly. The quiet purr of the engine could be heard over our eerie silence. What was a guy like me going to do? My life felt shattered, and yet there was this girl. My best friend. She was the only one keeping me whole now. What was I going to do without her with me?

I felt selfish. I was leaning on her when I couldn't stand through my own pain. I over looked it. I was that selfish, I supposed. Her thumb lightly caressed my hand, and I glanced at her. How could I tear myself apart from her?

I sighed quietly, but with everything being so quiet, I was expecting a cricket to chirp randomly. I swear. Bella's eyes were fixed on the outside world, probably zoned out like she usually is. I decided to spend the rest of the drive home thinking about my past with her. There were a couple of moments that just... stood out. They made our friendship stronger, and made our love stronger too.

_Jakes Memory;_

_I'd never be able to thank her enough. Alice Brandon. She was the beginning of what Bella and I were. Before Junior high, Bella and I were practically rivals. We met in first grade. She seemed shy, but she still had that...happy aura she always has. We became friends then, and she became friends with my friends too. Ha-ha. She was the only girl out of me, Chris, Elias, Adrian, Embry and Quil. She hung out with us, sat at our table, everything. Grade Two was when she became friends with more people. We were still friends, but we seemed more distant and became more competitive with each other._

_Grade three really bought it up. We fought almost every odd day out of the week. Adrian kept insisting we liked each other. Then and only then, would we work together to kick his butt. By the end of that year, we weren't even speaking to each other. Grade four came. Nothing much had changed. But one night became excluded from the rest. The night Charlie's car broke down, and Bella had to stay the night. The storm that night was horrific, and it was the first night I found out Bella was terrified of them. I covered her ears, and made her look at me, until she fell off to sleep. _

_Grade five. Hmm, this year was a little complicated for us. By this time Bella had made a whole load of new friends, as had I. Rumours started flying from everywhere that she liked me. I didn't know what to think. Actually I was quite furious. There were people way better than me. Why would she like me? My anger was seen by a friend of hers, and an explanation came soon after. It turned out that one of her best friends, Samantha, liked me instead. Bella was just trying to protect her. I suppose my anger was a little un-called for, and very childish._

_Grade six had come quickly. We were going to graduate and enter Junior High. Poor Bella...-snickers- by this time, she had met and befriended her to be sisters Alice & Rosalie. I was beginning to understand and comprehend things more. I learnt more things about Bella that year then I had in any other year. She was extremely talented in playing piano. She loved being in choir too, though I had no idea she could sing either. She was up for anything in the Performing Arts. And with six years of dance training, who wouldn't be?_

_This proved beneficial to Bella, though. Her klutziness was worsening every year, but her reflexes saved her sometimes. Majority of the time, Bella would be bandaged up or walking around with a pair of crutches very now and then. Graduation was a frantic time. And Bella was about to experience the havoc of Alice and fashion._

The night of our formal came, and Bella arrived in a Limo, with Alice & Rose accompanying her. When I glanced at Bella, I laughed. I don't know why I did, but I think I know now. She looked absolutely beautiful. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Alice was a mastermind. She had dressed Bella in a bold red, making her look pale and glowing. It was cut diagonally from the bottom, added with a small ruffle along the side. Diamonds rested upon her neck, and sparkled at her ears, and hair. 

_She heard me laugh though, and she poked her tongue out at me stubbornly. I could have sworn she was hurt, which instantly made me feel guilty. I avoided her for the rest of the night, but did watch her for the rest of it. She danced carelessly with her friends, laughing and giggling. Luckily enough, with the heels Alice had placed on her, she didn't fall._

_Graduation followed a week after. The school was flecked with blue robes reflecting the suns light. Soon enough, we were all gathered in the hall. Lights flashed and danced from everywhere, as proud parents took photos of their children. _

''_Melissa Bennick.''_

''_Jacob Black.''_

''_Go Jake!'' ''That's my son!''_

_Oh Jesus. As I walked to receive my graduation certificate, I could hear the cheers of Bella's father Charlie, and Billy. Rach was there too, to my surprise. Ha-ha. That made me happy enough. I waved to them as I went back to my place in the row. More names were called out, and everyone waited patiently .I could tell one bobbing, brown haired girl from the rest. As if she had a spotlight on her. _

''_Diana Ster.''_

''_Isabella Swan.''_

''_Go baby! Whoot!'', '' Go Bella!'', ''She's like my daughter!''_

_I chuckled quietly, hearing both Bella's parents Rosalie and Ally, and even my own father cheering for her. I was dazed out for a moment afterwards, until I felt something bump into me. While being sub conscious, I had missed that while Bella was walking down the stairs; she had stumbled, and somehow found herself to me. _

''_Oops...Sorry Jacob.''_

_Inside of me, my heart jumped. In all my years of knowing Bella, I never actually realized she was quite beautiful. She had smooth, pale skin, with deep brown eyes. Like you could fall into them. Soon after mumbling her apology, blood rushed up to her cheeks from embarrassment, making her look like a glowing angel._

''_It's fine...'' I stuttered awe struck by her, feeling blood rush up to my own cheeks in return. I released her from my grip, and she walked back into place. I shook my head roughly in order to clear the trail of thought she had left me with. I thought I saw Alice look my way with a look of annoyance on her face, but I shrugged it off. _

_We walked down the tradition in our school, where the grades lower than us made an arch with their arms, and we walked through. Then it was time to say our good-byes. It was an emotional time for all the girls [as expected –rolls eyes-] because they might not be seeing each other again, etc etc etc. I went back to the thought I was having earlier that day, when I had caught Bella. It was nice to have her in my arms. But I couldn't hug her good-bye. Instead, I gave Alice a hug. And surprisingly she didn't reject it. Then she whispered ''don't worry, I'll keep her safe during the holidays.'' She winked at me, and skipped off like a little pixie._

_I was frozen for a moment, but then caught in good-byes of all my mates. It'd be a long holiday, I realized. But there was nothing I could do about it. _

_It was soon after, that the holidays were over. We were finally Junior High students. I hadn't seen Bella much at all during break. But that didn't mean she wasn't on my mind for the most of it. I had probably dreamt of her and her eyes for half of the holidays, and the way she had fit so perfectly in my arms for the rest._

_I was standing near the office, when a familiar looking pixie came to a halt by my side. _

''_Well, hello to you too Jakey.'' The pixie pouted._

''_Hello Ally.'' I chuckled .I earned a whack on the shoulder for that._

''_Anyway,'' she began, rolling her eyes at me. ''Bella, you and me are all in the same class this year! Hehe, I thought I should tell ya. I'm gonna go find her...'' She frowned. ''She escaped the shopping trip I had planned two days ago... she better have a good reason.'' And with that, the weird little pixie was off again. _

_But something she told me, most definitely caught my interest. I was going to be in Bella's class. It was like grade 1 all over again... I remembered the date too. January 21__st__. It was the day I met Bella then too. Way too freaking freaky for me... I sighed, and shook my head. I needed to remain calm. Maybe it wouldn't be back._

_But soon enough, I would have to eat my own words. Oh I saw Bella alright, and whoa did she look great. She looked slimmer, but in a well proportioned way. Her clothes looked like a designer had dressed her up [I had my bets on the evil pixie]. She still had the same deep, brown, curious and happy eyes she always had. And funnily enough, she was staring right back at me._

_Before I could say anything to her, Daniel had caught me by the arm in greetings, distracting me. As soon as I got free, Bella was gone. Jeez, fine. If she didn't want to say hi, let her be that way. I wouldn't say anything._

_Like I said, foolish. And childish. I guess she thought the same thing, because by lunch that day, the conflict that began years before, still remained, and started once more._

''_What? Are you to damn, freaking stuck up that you can't even say HI?''_

''_I could say the same to you! Bloody Hell! Stop making this as if it's MY DAMN FAULT!''_

_That's when Alice stepped in. ''E – FUCKING – NOUGH!''_

_Both Bella and I fell silent, and just stared at the midget in front of us._

''_I am sick and damn fucking tired of hearing the both of you fight over stupid little things over HOW MANY YEARS! Enough is enough. Either make it or break it, because seriously, one day or another you BOTH are going to be sitting down one day and be WONDERING about what could have DAMN BEEN! NOW GET OVER IT AND TALK IT OUT!'' She flung her arm to a room. ''NOW!''_

_Bella and I looked at each other for a very long time. Then... we both started cracking up laughing. Tears spilt out of my eyes, as did hers. _

''_That...was...freaking...hilarious!'' Bella strained out, rolling on the floor laughing._

''_I know!'' I spoke, dying of laughter._

_Alice both looked at us, her eyes questioning our sanity. ''Either a. You guys are nut jobs or b. You planned that all along or c. You found me so funny you are now in your second life, after dying from laughter. If you guys are smart, I hope it's not c.''_

_Again, Bells and I looked at each other, and grinned evilly. _

''_C!'' We both shouted, and got to our feet just as Alice came running after us .Ha ha even as a shortie, she was still surprisingly fast, but Bella and I were just a tad faster. Running along C block, I grabbed Bella's arm, and shoved her into the Music Room door. _

''_Ow!'' She complained, smacking me in the head._

''_Ow!''Now it was my turn to complain. _

''_Okay, either the both of you are here to complain about hurting each other, kiss and make up, or your here to play music.''_

_Both frozen, we turned to face a laughing Mr. Shaw. A smile broke out across Bella's face, and I saw what had caught her interest. A huge black piano was sitting in the middle of the glass windowed room._

''_Can I?'' She asked, without tearing her eyes off the piano._

''_Sure.'' Sir chuckled .Bella half ran to the beautifully designed, sleek piano. She made herself comfortable, and pressed a note. She giggled quietly, and then placed all her fingers onto the solid keys. Soon enough, she started playing a soft, sad melody. It reminded me of a cold, dark day at a beach. The sun looked dull, and the feel of loneliness could be felt all around me. Soon enough there were Goosebumps appearing on my arms, and small pricks started hurting my eyes._

_Bella finished her melody, and opened her own eyes, pleased that she hadn't made a fault._

''_Your good. How long have you been playing for?'' Mr. Shaw questioned._

''_Um, not long really. Only did it for a year, but then my piano teacher died. Ever since, I've been teaching myself.'' She grinned proudly._

''_Ah. Well like I said, you're good. You can play that piano anytime you like. Haven't seen anyone play as well as you in this school.''_

''_Thanks...'' Bella mumbled quietly obviously embarrassed. Time to save her._

''_Ay, bells. Weren't we hiding from an evil pixie? We might as well find her and say sorry. What do you think?''_

''_Kay...'' reluctantly replying. Didn't blame her, honestly. I've been a jerk to her for how many years, why start being nice to her now?_

''_I'll see you later then.'' Mr. Shaw smiled, and led us out. _

''_Definitely! I don't have a piano at home. Just a small keyboard.'' Bella replied, as she began walking away._

''_Makes you even more talented then!'' Sir called out._

''_Jesus'' Bella mumbled. ''Am not.''_

''_I think you are.'' I said, disagreeing with her._

_Bella stopped in her tracks, and looked at me as if she just remembered I was with her._

''_What?'' _

''_Why?'' I got one word at out her, and she makes it a question. _

_I set my gaze onto the path in front of me. ''Because I was a jerk.''_

''_Only for today? Or...''_

''_For every single time I've been an asshole? Yeah, that.'' I sighed. I might as well tell her the truth. ''I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you. I never meant to be. And I don't know what happened.''_

''_I happened...'' Bella grumbled. I chuckled. ''No, that's not it.'' I put my arm around her shoulder gently. ''I was just an idiot, that's all. Am I forgiven? Or do I need to pay a lifetime of servitude?'' I grinned._

_She smiled teasingly. ''Hmm, don't know. Seems tempting enough.'' She shrugged, and then looked at me with serious eyes. ''I'll just take the servitude!'' She laughed._

''_Damn... you know I was joking about that, right?'' I pouted._

''_Yeah.'' She smiled, and tried wrapping an arm around me, but her arms were too small. I laughed quietly. ''Maybe one day.'' She poked her tongue out at me, and I poked her in the rib, making her squeal and wrap one arm securely around her waist._

''_THERE YOU TWO ARE!'' Uh oh. It's the Pixinator 2. _

''_Hey Ally. Please don't kill us.'' Bella pleaded. She sounded adorable._

''_Oh fine, I won't. BUT! You have to come shopping with me tomorrow.'' She smiled angelically._

''_Okay, okay.'' Bella pouted, defeated. _

_My arm never left her shoulders. They were always wrapped around her...I would never let go._

I snapped out of my riviere as I began to see the roof of my house. The lights were all off, and it was as dark as anything. It looked deserted already. Bella took my hand in hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

''Welcome Home.'' She said gently.

I smiled at her, and held her hand tightly in mine.

I still hadn't let go of her since then.

But now, I'd have to...

_**OMG! Thankyou so much for reading this chapter. **_

_**I apologize again for such a late entry, and will try my best to be more efficient.**_

_**-pouts- I couldn't make Jake leave this chapter...**_

_**Sorry Joe XD [[ the child shall be disappointed ]] **_

_**He's leaving next chapter...**_

_**;]**_

_**Until next time everyone.**_

_**Please review :]**_

_**Lots of love;**_

_**Bella**_

_**xox**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A.N; JAKES LEAVING! NOOO! –pouts- anyway, I want t dedicate this chapter to a soundtrack that suits this so much. I am a complete anime fan girl of the series Vampire Knight :] It rocks people! XD Anyway, the soundtrack is what I've been listening to recently, and there are two songs that just fit the scene of Jake's departure; Conflicts Remain &&.Forbidden Act. I Love them both, and they're both Bella &&. Jakey songs to me. ANYWAY! To end this off... I LOVE KANAME! HE ROCKS NOT ZERO! . yuukixkaname4eva ;] just like edwardxbella4eva :]**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

We continued to walk to the door of Jake's house. Our hands conjoined. I wouldn't let go of his hand. Not tonight. Not until someone came with a chain saw and sawed my hand off. Inside, I was already crying. Because even I knew... in time I'd have to.

Jake never let go of my hand either, and it made me feel reassured. He needed me, as I needed him. We could never be separated. No matter what happened, we'd always be together... somehow. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping the tears wouldn't come from inside of me. The last thing he needed was to see me upset. I knew Jake. He'd put up a good fight to stay if he saw how hurt I really was. I thought he'd die if he knew...

Suddenly, I felt something gently pull my face to my right. I opened my eyes slowly, and met Jake's. He searched; like I would search his if he was keeping something from me. Slowly, he leaned in, still holding my eyes. I closed in the space between us, and met his lips first. I felt his lips part, and mine mimicked his actions. We both moaned, as our tongues intertwined. My emotions became my power. They overwhelmed me with such force, that I in return could not control them. Pulling me closer to him, I wrapped both my arms around Jake's neck. Skilfully, I heard the door unlock. We still didn't part.

Jake's arms had become an inescapable snare around me, and one I didn't object. He was my best friend, and I had never loved him more than I did now. I was lifted into his strong arms, his lips moved down to my neck. I bit my bottom lip, but still trying to get as much oxygen as I possibly could. In inhuman speed, he had managed to get us into his bedroom. Greedily, my hands went inside his shirt, tracing his well formed abs, and then taking his shirt off.

Pushing me down fast but softly at the same time, Jacob hovered over me, his lips never parting with mine. My fingers grasped at his hair in knots, making him come closer. Like he would melt into me. ''I...love...you...'' I managed in between his kisses. I felt his mouth curve into a playful grin. His lips started a track from my forehead, moving down to my eyelids, then my cheekbones, to my nose, to my lips... then moving down to my jaw and making its way to my neck again. ''I know...'' He mumbled against my neck. His breath tickled it teasingly, and I pulled him back up to meet my lips again.

''Being a little greedy today, are we?'' He mumbled teasingly against my lips before kissing the corners of them playfully.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled in response. ''As if you mind...''I rebutted, kissing him again.

''No argument there...'' He chuckled, kissing me back. His strong arms wrapped around me, and I curled myself up closely to him. Even though he and I loved each other a lot... we still weren't ready. And I loved him so much more for that. He never forced me. Kissing his chest, I placed my forehead there. Hiding his face in my hair, his arms tightened around me. And with that, I closed my eyes. Letting just this one heavenly moment live until the sun rose.

That's when reality would set in.

_**J.P.O.V.**_

I had never wanted her more than I did then. And here she was, wrapped in my arms. I loved her more than anything, and when the sun would rise for the next day, I would die inside. She was slowly tracing the lines that covered my hands, while I hid my face in her silk hair. I hoped with everything I had, that time would stop just this once.

''Jakey?'' I heard her ask curiously.

''Mm?''

''Even though I hate to bring it up –''

The soft tune of a piano piece started ringing. Bella's face turned to a cute frown.

''Who in the name of-'' she checked her phone, and her eyes widened.

''Shit...Hello Alice...?''

I chuckled quietly. Oh the pixie chick. I would miss her. It sounded like she was threatening Bella with something. Probably shopping. Sighing quietly, Bella gave in as usual and put the phone down.

''How the hell does she do it?'' She grumbled, curling up beside me again.

''Absolutely no idea. Going to tell me anyway?'' I chuckled, holding her close to me.

''Yep,'' she answered stubbornly. ''She'll kidnap me anyway, and it's her! Anyway, it's Alice. Tomorrow you're...leaving, and she has no intention of letting you leave quietly.''

''Oh shit...'' I mumbled quietly.

''Yep. So what are we going to do, hmm? Let her have the damn party or run for it?''

I chuckled quietly, kissing the inside of Bella's palm. ''Well, though running and hiding from her is my thing, I'll miss pixie-bell too much. Might as well give her the honour.''

''Mm, aren't you a brave child?'' She teased.

''You know you love me.'' I grinned.

''Beyond the reason why. You use THAT against me constantly...''

''As if you mind,'' I replied using her words against her. Bella moved up to glare at me, and then kissed me teasingly.

''That was unfair.'' She mumbled against my lips quietly.

''When have I ever been fair?'' I questioned, pulling her to me so I could press my lips to hers. I felt her smile a few seconds later, as she broke the kiss.

''Now who's being greedy? Anyway!''She moved her body on top of me to reach the lamp across me. ''Time to sleep.''

I pouted. Unfair woman. Oh well, I couldn't complain. Tomorrow would be my last day in Forks. Bella kissed my forehead then wrapped her arms around me.

''Goodnight Jake. I love you...'' She yawned quietly.

''And goodnight to you Bells. I love you more...'' She whacked me in the stomach, as I chuckled closing my eyes.

Soon enough, we were both asleep. Peacefully. Together. For the last time.

_**E.P.O.V**_

Honestly, the woman was insane. I mean, why anyone would get up THIS early to set up for a bloody party, I don't know. Trudging downstairs unhappily, I turned on the kettle and took my phone out. Alice had sent everyone who was involved in the set up a text message screaming that if we weren't at Bella's house within the hour, our butts would be hers for the next ten years. I shuddered at the thought of dragging out ALL the woman's shopping for that long.

''Isn't it a bit early for you to be up, Edward?'' I looked up, seeing Carlisle walking into the kitchen in his doctors uniform.

''It is, but the powers of a little evil pixie have me tied, unfortunately.'' I frowned, as Carlisle chuckled.

''Try not to anger her Edward. Oh, and be nice to Jacob today. Bella would appreciate it, and I'm very sure he will too.''

Carlisle saw the weakness in my eyes, and knew I would not argue with him. ''Bye, Edward.''

Carlisle took his leave, just as I started eating breakfast. I stared aimlessly through the window, wondering what would happen today. Though I had wished before hand at times that Jacob would just disappear, they were through impulse. Now that it's happening, I have had more of a chance to think about it.

Sighing quietly, I walked to the lounge room with the coffee I made. It honestly felt like de ja vu, only Bella wasn't here when I woke up... I sighed again. That was the reason why I didn't want Jacob to leave. Hearing all the other stories, how badly she had handled James... would she be able to live through this? It seemed like love only hurt her, like it never did her any good.

'_Great... just keep thinking she'll die without him...that's great faith in her...' _my mind yakked. And it was right. I had to believe in her. I had to believe she would be okay. I had to believe she'd stay alive...

Glancing at the time, I found that it was yet again against me. I got up and left a note for Esme, telling her where I would be. Making my way to Alice's house, I tried everything I could to take my mind off everything. Bella, Jacob leaving, the words in my hear left unspoken, and what not. I was tied, and I saw no way of getting out. It was something I, alone, could not help. But I needed to keep all this silent. If not for my own sake, but for _hers._

So where did that leave me?

Before my mind could elaborate on the topic, Alice's house came into view. Pulling up, I could see Renee's car, Mr. Hales Jeep, Nick's old Toyota and Daniels beat up SUV. Jesus the woman had pulled us all into this. It must mean a lot to her then...

''Edward's here! FINALLY BY THE FREAKING WAY! You're lucky it's not an hour yet! NOW! DAANIEL! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW! WE HAVE A PARTY TO SET UP AND IF ANY OF YOU MAGGOTS STUFF THIS UP-'' little Alice thrust her hand to a whole heap of designer bags. ''TEN YEARS! I MEAN IT!''

''Jesus we're screwed...the devil in person much?'' Emmett grumbled under his breath. Jasper whacked him on the head.

''She's just... considerate. She's not the bloody devil Em...'' Jasper hissed back.

''This takes _'The Devil Wears Prada'_ to a whole new level...'' Emmett chuckled, but then stopped short. In front of him was a fuming little pixie. He's going to get it now... In scarce amazement we saw the pixie stomp off... then return a lot taller. On her feet were what I guessed to be about 14 inch heels. How she walked in them was a mystery to us. Walking towards Em, she was still a fair lot shorter than him, but it did the trick. He backed off, eyes wide with fright.

''That's what I thought.'' She eyed him. ''Smart boy... any other smart fucking comments?''

Immediately all of us shook our heads in synchronization.

''Good. Now- '' she pulled out a white piece of paper. She began setting out instructions to each of us. Wary from her threats and power we set out as soon as we got them. Apparently...according to Jasper, Alice was grumbling angrily about how Bella had spilt about the party to Jacob already. I laughed quietly. That girl could never lie, even if her life depended on it.

''What are you laughing at?'' Emmett asked curiously. I shook my head, but I knew he knew better... unfortunately for me. He grinned evilly, and seeing that made me swear internally. He was going to do something...

''Ay Jazz, forgot to tell you, someone else is interested in Be-''

''EMMETT SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' I screamed, tackling him to the ground.

''DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!'' Jasper shrieked. ''Or Alice will have all our heads! For god's sake...''

''Jeez Jazz... take a chill pill...'' Jasper glared, but then turned to look at me.

''It's not much of a secret you know... I guess she's the only slow one. Don't worry...she'll catch on soon...'' Jasper pat my shoulder in a gesture of his friendship and sympathy, then left to go load tables into Em's Jeep. I went back to my assigned job, but Jasper's words still stayed. Was it really worth it? To have her catch on. What if I caused her more pain in the end? Would I be able to live with myself if that had? If I was the cause of her pain...I would never have wanted it to happen... I didn't want to cause her pain nor see her in pain.

I clenched my jaw. I had a decision to make...and one I would possibly make tonight.

''Edward, dude! Give us a hand will you?'' I heard Nick yell from outside.

''Coming...'' But I doubted that they could have heard my words from there. Gradually I made my way outside, and chuckled quietly. Nick was holding one leg of the table while Daniel had two tables in one hand and a stack of chairs in his other arm. About half an hour passed, and all the furnishings were at the location Alice had planned to hold this grand leaving party. It was in the forest near Jacob's house, and it was well known to everyone who knew the Black family. Jacob spent a lot of time here, and Bella knew she could always find him here. It was actually quite beautiful... lush grass filled the field, with numerous wild flowers giving it a pleasant scent. From a distance the sea could be heard from La Push beach. Hearing the water crashing against the rocks was soothing.

''Jazz! Try them out...please?'' Alice giggled. Jasper nodded and flicked a switch. Soon the whole place was filled with a million diamonds shining. Well, it was a whole bunch of fairy lights, but I have got to hand it to her...Alice was a genius. The tables and chairs were set out easily. It wasn't as big as I had expected it to be, but the set out made it look quite large. Looking satisfied, Alice turned to us with a grin.

''Well done guys... It's amazing what a girl can get with a few threats and ten years of shopping... and I have no idea how you see that as a bad thing. Men.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Anyway. All of you go get ready. The party isn't until another two hours, so go relax. And don't get drunk before hand or shopping will come and haunt you.''

''Yes Ma'am.'' And with that, all of us made our way back home. Well, Nick and Dan did anyway. Jasper, Emmett and I went back to Jazz's house. We had bought everything we needed for that night to his house before hand, so it was convenient for us. Sitting back, relaxing against the couch, Em put on the Fast and Furious 4 and jazz got snacks. Emmett continuously made comments and complaints about all the women; comparing them to a girl he was interested in. Jazz and I already knew he was talking about Rosalie, but we kept quiet...for now.

''Oh shit...'' Jasper grumbled, looking up at the time on his phone. ''We have like...40 minutes left.''

''Meh...we'll still make it...we have time...'' Emmett yawned.

''Do you both underestimate the pixi-'' earning a whack from Jasper, I began again. '' Do you think she'll let us just sit here on our asses not getting ready? If we're not there like... 10 minutes before hand...'' I demonstrated myself getting hung.

''He has a point...'' Jasper spoke, nodding.

''Ugh...fine'' Emmett mumbled quietly as he got up. ''We might as well... Bells will kill us if we're not there too...'' he winked at me. I chucked the empty snack bowl at him, but he caught it. ''Now, now Eddie. No getting angry at the truth.'' He teased. Jasper chuckled and walked upstairs. Getting up, I went to get dressed for the party. While getting dressed, something happened.

Inside of me, something felt wrong. Usually when that happened, something bad happened... but I had been feeling like this for a while... Maybe it came and went.

But at the back of my mind... it told me I was going to be dead wrong.

_**J.P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes to find morning had come. But nothing had moved. The door remained shut from the following night, and a little sleeping angel had her arms wrapped around me, fast asleep. I smiled to myself, thinking that this was the third time we had done this. Third time lucky I guess...

Today would change everything. My life; My Heart; My Soul; My Mind; Everything and anything. How was I going to do it? Leave... I pressed my face into Bella's hair, just holding her close. Everything I had ever known, just seemed to be right here, in her. How could I ever let that go? It was the reason behind my act last night... I had to be with her, to just have the last kiss with her before I left... because I had made a decision... and I would stand by it, because it was for the best... for her.

Though I loved her more than my own life, I had to do this without hurting her too much. I couldn't bear to see the heart broken expression she would have when I left. It would kill her as much as it did me. Facing her just didn't seem right. Saying _goodbye_ to her didn't seem right. That's why I had made the decision... I had t leave. I had to leave before she did. Breaking her would break me, and I didn't need to cause that in her life. She needed to be away from that, not brought to it. I loved her so much, and as the saying goes, _'If you love someone, you'll love them enough to let them go.'_ And it was true. When I'm not here, a lot will happen, and I'm definitely sure Bella will someone for herself.

She was everything a guy would want. She was beautiful, kind, gentle, she noticed and took all the little things in life. She got paranoid easily, and she hated attention, especially with her klutziness. What's best was, she never saw the bad things in a person. She never hated, nor judged. She would always think that every person was good. Heck, she would probably think a psychopath who had convicted a murder still had some good in him. I sighed. I wouldn't be there to catch her anymore, but according to Daniel, someone was already filling in for that part. And instead of feeling the usual jealous hatred I felt for him, I was thankful he had moved here. Edward would be with Bella somehow. It was something even I wasn't blind to. Bella was just a little slow to catch on, but hopefully she won't hurt herself in the process. And anyway, if I get one little piece of news that Cullen hurt her in any way, I'm coming back to kick his ass, juuuust like last time.

My Bella... she would always be loved by me. No matter what. Regardless if she did anything bad in her life, I'd still love her just the same. That's why I had to do this. That's why I had to leave. Now. It was a weekend, so Bella's mind would be set into sleep in mode. Gradually, I untangled her arms from me, and replaced myself with a pillow. It would do for now.

There was nothing in my house to pack. Everything had been done and sent the days before. All I had was a change of clothes for today, money, and my ticket. I quickly hit the showers, then got dressed. All the while, Bella never stirred. The same small smile was still on her face, every time I checked on her. Inside, that made me smile too. I would have that image of her in peace, in happiness, burnt inside of me.

I wouldn't leave her, without saying anything. I had to leave her something of course. My departure letter to the one Ioved most. It was something I had to do.

Grabbing a spare piece of paper and a pen from my bag, I wrote three separate letters. But I mainly had to concentrate on Bella's. Sitting down in the kitchen chair, I pictured her small, perfect angelic face, and began to write.

_Bella,_

_Where do I start with us, huh? Please don't cry. Be strong for me sweetheart. This was something I had to do. When I started getting to know you more, I kept falling deeper and deeper for you. I saw you and only you in my heart, and it will always be that way. Honestly, when I was thinking about you one day, I thought to myself that you were way out of my league. I mean, pfft, Bella. Why would you have gone for anyone like me? You were so beautiful and kind hearted. Filled with happiness, it spread to everyone. You were so loved. And you still are. In front of my eyes, you became more of an angel with each passing year. And with each passing year, my thoughts grew stronger about you never going for me, but I still loved you deeply. I tried thinking about other girls... but it was never possible. It was only you I wanted. Now look. After how many years, I finally have you. You've been engraved in my heart Bells, and it'll stay that way. I'll be back darling, don't worry. I'll come running if I hear that you want me with you. Don't be sad. Imagine how upset I'd be if i saw you crying right now. But I know you. And no honey, it's not silly to cry right now. This isn't goodbye Bella. I promise. That's why I left sweetheart. I couldn't bear to give you pain, to cause it, to bring it to you. Goodbye is when a person leaves forever. Like you'll never see them again. But you will see me again Bella. I won't break this promise to you Love. I will love you no matter what. _

_Always and Forever. Never forget. Look back at the memories and smile Hun. It's going to be okay._

_Look after yourself._

_Jacob._

Sealing it into an envelope, I snuck into my room quietly and placed it on the only thing I had remaining in this house. A photo of myself and Bella. She would see it when she woke. Carefully, I kissed her forehead. ''I love you.'' I whispered into her ear. Her smile widened slightly.

Walking out quietly, I placed the other two letters on the bench top. Alice and Edward would come to Bella when she found out I was gone. The pixie will kill me, but right now I had nothing more to lose. Looking around my house for the last time, I walked out, and closed the door to my life.

_**Thank you for reading yet another chapter of this fan fiction!**_

_**And thank you for everyone who gave me various idea's for this chapter; Jess, Ms. Saberton [my lovely English teacher], and Ally :]**_

_**This is just an extra note from me, and one I wish I did not have to write. I will not upload the next chapter of this fan fiction until i receive at least 5 reviews. Pretty please? You do not know how much they mean to me, and on chapter 15 I only had one review! . So until then, please review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Bella**_

_**xox**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A.N; Thank you for listening to my request so graciously. I'm so happy! I got more reviews than asked for! Please keep this up, and I'll write a whole lot quicker :] Here you are guys! Chapter 17 in the full. This chapter is dedicated to My Awesome Best Friend/Unbiological Sister who rightfully takes the title of my Alice :D I was beside her in class one day, and I asked her....''Who should I dedicate this chapter to?'' Her little face lit up XD and she just went ''Mee!'' XD Ah, I love her. I'm also dedicating this chapter to Nick aka Our Dancing King!! XD Poor kid didn't even know he was in this Fan fic till now. Love you two both! :] Hope you like this chapter! **_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

It was nice. Dreaming in the arms of the person who loves you beyond anything. You could dream about anything. But my dream was quite surreal.

It was in the place I could always find Jacob. An enchanting place. It was beautiful, and it was where we always used to come and just sit, listening to the waves. There was a little girl, who had my deep brown, curious eyes, but... golden bronze hair. She was playing with what seemed to be a puppy... or a baby wolf. The puppy was a gorgeous russet brown colour, and deep brown eyes. Oddly enough, it reminded me of Jake. All of a sudden both the little girl and the puppy ran up to me. Their eyes twinkled in delight, lighting up their cute, glowing faces.

I was distracted for a moment, hearing a louder crash of the waves. Louder than usual. Suddenly everything turned dark. The dark gray clouds covered the warm sun. The forest felt like it was becoming more violent, with each passing wind. I looked around, but what came into my sight was something different. The little girl was nowhere to be found...and the puppy...wasn't a puppy any more.

What met my eyes was what I assumed to be a wolf. It was much bigger... And it was more beautiful then when it was a puppy. I knelt down, wondering if I should just run for my life, or just stay here. Would it hurt me? Would it kill me? Slowly, it started to walk towards me. Its eyes solemn, and careful. Protective. Just like... Jacobs. It knelt down in front of me, as if it were bowing it head. Hesitantly, I reached my hand out to the wolf. I was just so curious. Inside, I knew it would never hurt me.

He reached my hand, burying its face in my hand, adoringly. As soon as the contact was made, everything became bright again. Like my sun had returned. Everything was beautiful again. I met the gaze of the wolf and was surprised. Its eyes sparkled...by tears forming in its eyes. In reaction, I lunged, wrapping my arms around its neck. It looked so defenceless, so heartbreaking. Gently, he nuzzled my neck with the tip of his nose, beckoning me to look up. I obeyed, and looked into his eyes. Tear slipped from its eyes, sliding all the way down to his jaw. I wiped it away in earnest, but then another came. I didn't want to see the wolf cry. Slowly, it started backing away, into the deep, dark forest. What was it doing? Did it want me to follow him? Gradually, I rose from my position in spite to follow him. My first step taken, the wolf shook his head roughly.

I became confused. Why did it not want me to follow? Did I do something wrong? Bit by bit, before my eyes, I saw the wolf disappear into the darkness of the forest. The last thing to disappear was his face. Its gaze never left mine. With its last step, one single word was al I heard. It was the softest of whispers. Like flower petals being carried by the gentle breezes of spring.

''Goodbye...''

Wait...What? _JACOB?_ Jake? Where are you? Was that you? Where are you going? Why are you disappearing? Don't go... Why are you leaving me? Don't go... don't go...no...No, no, no...

''JACOB!''

The house was filled with the echoes of my shriek of fright. Panting from my shortness of breath, I tried calming myself.

'_Alright Bella... Inhale...Exhale...It's okay...It's okay...Jake's still here...Jake's always going to be with us...Jake's right beside –'_

My thought was cut short. Clutching to my chest was not Jacob's arm, but a ...pillow? What the hell? Where was Jake?

''Jake?'' My voice croaked. I could barely hear myself. Stupid me. Looking at the time, I almost whacked myself in the head. Man, why do I always sleep in on weekends? It's so late! No wonder I'm starving. Just past 12pm... Jeez I over did it. Meh... I was well rested, so I can concentrate on the rest of the day. Jake... Maybe he went for a walk or something. Yeah...that's probably it. Before he gets back I'll make him a really good breakfast...If it even counts as breakfast. I'll make Pancakes... his favourite...and then maybe-

In the breeze that came through the window, a single flutter of a piece of paper was all that was needed to shut my thoughts down. Even from this distance, I could clearly see my name written...In Jacobs hand writing. This cannot be good. Jake was never one to write letters to inform people of things. Why the sudden change?

Worried, scared and perplexed, I cautiously reached my hand out to my fate.

_**Roses. P.O.V.**_

Ugh...how much longer was this going to take? We've been here since this morning. Well...the boys have been. Me on the other hand, a couple of hours ago. On arrival I spotted who I was looking for. Emmett was probably the only man I'd love in my life. Seeing him shirtless as soon as I saw him made my day. And as usual, a big stupid grin appeared on his face when he noticed me. My face mirrored his exact stupid faced grin, but inside I was concerned and worried. I could clearly see the stab wound marks from the incident months ago, etched on his back like nightmares in my mind.

With each passing step Em took towards me, my brain whipped up my past and before my eyes I saw how I fell in love with him once more.

_Roses Memory_

_I screamed as load as I could, but I knew that in this place...in this ally way deep in the city he had bought me...no one would be able to hear me. No one was coming. But I still tried. I continued screaming._ _''No...ROYCE LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME...GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! NO-''_

_My cries became muffled as his hand clamped my mouth shut. Shit I was screwed. I was scared, but I couldn't stop fighting. I knew what he was trying to do, but I couldn't let him. I was such a fool...thinking he loved me. Instead he only wanted what ALL the men I had liked wanted. My body. I hated it. I was sick of it. I couldn't stand it. Would no one love me for who I was on the inside? _

_Slamming my elbow in his chest, I struggled, trying to free myself from his steel lock grip. Then I heard what I thought was an angel saving me from my own personal dark hell._

''_LET HER GO! RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!''_

_Okay... so he was a really pissed off angel... meh, just as long as he stays and helps me now..._

_Royce laughed his callous laugh. It made my spine turn cold, making me shiver in reaction. Now I was terrified. Royce...was well, Royce. He was strong, and had a very powerful family. His father was the owner of a lot of factories so they were well off too. He could crush anyone he wanted. I just hoped...that the person who came to save me wasn't affected._

''_Do you know who you're talking to, kid?'' Royce asked, clearly irritated._

'''_Course I know who you are, you dumb shit. You don't scare me. Let the girl go, and I'll show you just how puny you are to me.'' The angel taunted._

''_Rosey darling, won't you stand aside like my good little girl, while I show this fuck where he belongs.''_

''_I never knew I was OWNED by you, you fucking son of a bitch.'' I snarled at him. For an instant I was free from his grip... then a searing pain shot up my arm. Naturally I screamed in pain. Royce had twisted my arm behind my back. One sudden movement from Royce, and he would certainly be able to snap my arm. Unexpectedly...the pain eased up. All I could hear was a muffled choking sound behind me. With an effort of exertion I became free of Royce's grip. _

''_Rosalie...'' I heard my name being spoken out hoarsely. And it wasn't Royce. I desperately wanted to know who he was. The one who saved me._

''_Yes..?'' I breathed. _

''_Rosalie... Go Home. Now. I'll...'' I heard another thump, and Royce groan in pain. ''I'll finish things up here. Don't worry about me. Go. Be safe. Please...for me?'' he coaxed._

_Though I desperately wanted to argue, the urgency in his voice told me not to argue. So I listened, and ran. Stumbling and slipping against the ground, I made it to the car. Jeez I was just as clumsy as Bella tonight. I unlocked the car and slipped into the seat quickly. Looking in the review mirror, and saw what a mess I was. My hair was everywhere, my eyeliner smudged so I looked like a hideous monster. All too soon, reality set in and I realized just what I had escaped. Shaking with emotion, I bottled them up inside and cleaned myself enough to look normal. Starting the engine I started my drive home slowly._

_Reaching home I saw all the lights off. Mom and Dad must be at work or something. I was lucky enough to be a lonely child, though sometimes I wished I wasn't. But then life gave me to sisters. Isabella and Alice. The two people I really needed right now too. Fumbling with the keys, I ran inside locked the door again and grabbed the phone. With my back pressed against the wall, I slid down waiting for Alice to pick up. _

''_Rose. I am on my way. Fucking jerk. You wait, I'm going to kill his scrawny ass and make sure HE NEVER HAS KIDS! Call Bella. You shouldn't have called me, you know me. I know everything. I'll be there in two minutes. Don't be scared when your door bell rings, it' only going to be me okay? Don't worry Rosalie. It'll be okay.'' She ended the call._

_I had no idea how to react to that. I've gotten used to Alice and her ways, but sometimes they were just plain freaky. But she had a point. I should have known it was obvious she'd already had known, so I should call Bella. That's if James wasn't with her. Then she'd take her time... or not come at all. I hated that kid. I knew I shouldn't be so... slack. I mean it seemed like he loved Bella a lot... I just... I don't know. I just don't trust him with her. But miraculously she answered, and I didn't hear him._

''_Bella... could you please come to my house? I can't explain right now... but could you please? I really need you. Alice is already on her way...''_

''_Rose? What's going on? Are you okay? How does Alice- Wait don't answer that. It's her. Okay, I'm on my way. If you need me I'm there.''_

''_Thank you, Bella.'' I whispered, coming to tears. As soon as I put the phone down, the door bell rang and I restrained myself from screaming. I remembered that it was only Alice. Slowly getting up onto my feet, I opened the door for one of my sisters. _

''_Oh Rose...'' I shook my head at Alice's concern._

''_I'm fine. Alice... someone saved me tonight. If he didn't... I would have... Royce would have...'' I trailed off, feeling the tears come back again. Alice nodded solemnly then sighed._

''_Whoever he was Rose; he'll come back into your life again. You will be able to thank him. I'm not sure who he is either, but all of us need to thank him. But for now, you need to rest.''_

_I laughed slightly. ''You sound like Bells... all concerned and worried.'' Alice poked her tongue out and opened the door. Standing at the door was Bella, with her arm half raised idiotically. ''Ummm? Thanks Alice?''_

''_No problem, Bella!'' Alice chirped. I sighed quietly, before a small smile set upon my lips. It was a good idea to have them here._

''_Um... You guys. I have no idea what the hell happened you know! NEED AN EXPLANATION HERE!'' Bella screamed, exasperated. Alice looked at me, but I shook my head. I wasn't really in the mood to explain anything. We walked upstairs and straight into my room. There, sitting on the ground against my bed, I listened to Alice explaining to Bella what had happened tonight. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I ducked my head forcing the tears not to leak out._

_Bella's gasps and curses were heard clear enough, and that let me know Alice was done explaining. Looking up, I glanced at the time and yawned. Before I could curl up into bed, Bella had me in a very tight hug. And as usual...she was crying. I hugged her back, letting a few of my own tears slip. Alice said they would sleepover for the next two days, and get their stuff in the morning, but for now they would borrow my night wear. Alice promised me that we would go shopping tomorrow and it was a good idea... I mean... I did need a new pair of shoes or two. Maybe three. Four wouldn't be that much, now would it? Bella was grumbling quietly under her breath, but did not object any further to the matter of shopping._

_We slept late through Saturday morning. The quiet falling sound of the rain tapping the roof echoed in my house. Bella was in sleep in mode and Alice was tying her hair up in a short ponytail. Pressing a finger to her lips, she gestured for me to get ready, washed, and come downstairs. Listening to her direction and did so. Before walking out the door, I heard Bella murmuring James's name. Rolling my eyes, I shut the door quietly._

_Bella eventually got up and we drove off to do some major shopping. Alice was like a drug addict given one million shots of her favourite drug. Once she bought one thing, she would practically buy the whole mall. Bella was forced to try on so much clothing. It looked great on her, but she failed to see just how pretty she was. Alice was her own, personal fashion boss, as she was mine. Though she knew I knew what clothes to pick. Bella on the other hand... not so much._

_We were sitting down in Dotti when it happened._

_Bella was sitting down in front of the mirror beside a mountain of clothing. Alice. _

_Ooh the way you look at me I'm feeling' you_

_I just can't help but try and keep it cool_

_I can feel it in the beat, when you do those things to me, don't let nothing stop you move_

_Bring me along, the club is jumping now, so get up..._

_Get Up by Ciara started blaring from Bella's hand bag. Blushing slightly, Bella answered her phone._

''_Hey Jazz. What's wrong?'' Bella asked curiously. I heard Jazz say something urgently, making Bella frown deeply. ''Um okay, I'll put her right on...''_

_Bella suddenly passed the phone to me. ''Jazz?'' I questioned._

''_Rose. Get to the hospital. Now. There's something I need to tell you. And you can't tell Bella, okay? James is going to tell her in his own time, but for now you need to get here.''_

''_But what do I tell them now? I can't just leave... I don't even know what the hell's going on!'' I hissed._

''_Make p something. Anything. Just get here.'' Jasper ended the call, and I passed Bella back her phone. ''Rose? What's going on? What did Jazz want from you?''_

_Ah jeez, how was I going to pull this off? Then another angel saved me._

''_Bella hunny! I need you to stay with me and help me do something at my house. Rose, you asked me to remind you about something this morning. Crystal __**[Rosalie's Mums Name people!] **__needed your help packing a few things to send to a charity function or something. You have to be there in five. Hurry up and go!''_

_Throwing her an 'I owe you my life' look, I half ran to the car park. Travelling to the hospital nearby, I couldn't help but still feel confused. Jazz was like a big brother to me too, but he'd never done this kind of thing before. Luck was with me, as I saw someone pulling out of the hospital car park. _

_Walking into the general department of the hospital, I found Jazz waiting at the counter. _

''_Jazz... what's going on? Why aren't I allowed to tell Bella?''_

''_His name is Emmett, Rosalie. He is James's big brother, and he is the one who saved you last night. That's why I asked you not to tell Bella. He's like her big brother too...And my best friend... After finishing off Royce, he left and started making his way home. Royce... somehow managed to call a few of his body guard goons... as an act of revenge. He was a street away from his home, when they attacked. He got stabbed three times... there wasn't any... major damage but just in case they've placed him in the Intensive Care Unit...There was a general patrol of the streets by the police that night... They saw what happened... So Royce and his idiots are going to jail...Rose?''_

_The whole world seemed to slip under me, and soon I found Jasper gripping the top of y shoulders stopping me from falling. ''Rose! Snap out of it...He'll be okay...'' Emmett? I knew him... barely. I mean, I had met him and stuff because of James and Bella...but I never really realized... or even thought... Oh my god...Suddenly everything that was bottled up inside of me last night seemed to come pouring out. Sobbing into Jaspers shoulder, he tried soothing me. _

''_Would you like to see him Rose? He can talk a little, but he's very drowsy because of all the pain killers and medicine they've given him. I don't think he'd like to see the one he saved crying, huh? Come on, wipe them away, and we'll go see him.''_

''_Okay...'' I mumbled quietly. Wiping the tears away, I took a deep breath trying to relax myself. Once Jasper was convinced I wouldn't burst he led the way to Emmett's ward. What I saw would be burnt into my mind forever. Emmett... lying there... his chest covered in bandages... strapped to a heart monitor thingy...but he still had a smile on his face. It lit up his face, and I finally LOOKED looked at him. And even with the bandages...whoa. Not bad James's big brother. OKAY... stopping myself there. I owed this guy my life! _

_Slowly, I sat beside him and just stared. And he stared right back. The way he looked at me... I'd never seen anyone look at me like... THAT before. Like he loved me for what I was on the outside... and was willing to learn and love the inside too._

''Going to tell me what you're day dreaming about there?''

My favourite sound in the world made me wake out of my mini flash back. Ever since that day, we had been inseparable. And I don't think we'll ever break apart. Not now. Not ever.

''Who do you think I was day dreaming about?'' I mocked his tone teasingly. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around me, half lifting me into the air. This is what i call his world famous bear hug. It could make anyone smile. Even Bella, when she was crying.

Thinking of her made me worry. I hoped she was okay. Then...

''NO! HE DIDN'T! HE COULDN'T HAVE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THAT STUPID MOTHER-''Emmett covered my ears just in time. Alice was swearing her head off, apparently talking to someone on the phone...

''ROSALIE! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! EDWARD YOUR'E COMING WITH ME! EVERYONE ELSE, THE PARTY IS DAMN OVER! START PACKING UP! ROSE! HERE! NOW! OUR LITTLE SISTER NEEDS US!'' Alice shrieked.

I'd never seen her this angry, nor did I want it to continue. Running to Alice's side, she shoved her phone in my hands.

''Jakes run for it. He thought it would be better for everyone. Especially Bella. He's a damn fool if he thinks she'll live through this. I don't care how many times you try and call him, get him to damn answer now! I DONT CARE IF YOU EVEN USE BLACK MAIL OR SOMETHING! JUST DO IT! EDWARD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!''

I was practically shaking in anger. WHAT the FUCK did that boy think he was doing? I was going to kill him, when and IF i got my hands on him again. Dialling his cell number into Ally's phone, I waited patiently to see if he'd pick up. And for an instant... I thought he did.

''Hi... I'm not able to answer the phone right now... so leave a message and I'll get right back to ya.'' I'm going to kill him. I'm going to murder him. I'm going to snap his little neck in half! I took a breath and left a message.

''Hey! Jakey! Nice to see you ran off YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO BELLA! AFTER ALL THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH YOU FUCKING INSOLENT JERK! YOU HAD THE FUCKING GUTS TO LEAVE?! LEAVE _HER_! JACOB YOU HAVE DONE THE MOST FUCKING WORST MISTAKE YOU COUD HAVE EVER DONE IN YOUR VERY NOW SHORT LIVED LIFE! AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KID, YOU ARE DEAD! Got me nice and clear there Jakey cakes? Good. Come back and clean up the mess you've made...NOW!''

Snapping the phone shut, I looked up to see Emmett with his eyes widened in fear. ''Remind me to never get on you angry babe...''

I laughed a little. ''Sure thing...But that's not really important right now.'' I sighed, and watched as Alice and Edward sped off in the direction of Jake's old house. I couldn't help but think...

_Would Bella make it through this?_

_**E.P.O.V.**_

Everything was a blur to me. Nothing made sense, nor did i want it to make sense. See... if I understood what was going on, I wouldn't be in Alice's car. I'd be in my own hunting down a sick, selfish bastard who had just re-broken Bella's heart. The girl I loved so dearly... If I ever saw his face again, I'd rip it off. But making no sense of anything seemed better. This was so I could concentrate on Bella. Not _him._ Not _killing him. _Not _strangling him. _Nope.Nothing like that at all. I sighed loudly. This was frustrating me till no end. The world seemed to be moving slower, as if it were trying to prolong my suffering.

Bella needed me. And I would be there for her.

Alice screeched to a halt in front of Jacobs old house. In front door was a piled up heap. It didn't take me any time at all to know who it was. Bolting out the door, I had knelt down and pulled Bella into my arms within the second. But...

Soon I became scared. I heard no cries. I didn't feel Bella move. Placing her in front of me, I lifted her chin up gently.

''Bella...?''

''No... Come back... he's never coming back... but he has to... Jacob... he'll come... he didn't leave...me...'' she whispered. Alice gasped quietly, and then quickly knelt down beside me.

''This is it. This is how she was like... when James... Edward this is so much worse...'' I needed no more information. What I had wished would never happen to her, became the complete opposite. Bella was in more pain than anyone could comprehend. She was alive. In my arms, she was talking, moving, breathing... But not _alive._ She wasn't...Bella. She had been buried deep within herself, and been replaced by _this_ lifeless girl. Heartbroken, pined, darkness just surrounding her.

Wrapping my arms around her, I suddenly realized how... cold she was. Her skin pricked ice cold, like winter in the middle of our summer. I tried moving her, but she wouldn't budge. I sighed, and looked at her.

''I need to get you inside, Bella...'' I pleaded. She just stared, and then looked out towards the forest. She was still waiting. She still thought he would... Swallowing back all the thoughts coming through my mind, I lifted Bella up gently into my arms and walked inside. Alice quietly followed, not making a sound in her step. Placing Bella onto the couch, I began to walk away. I needed to call Rosalie and ask about her progress in trying to contact _him._ And then... a small little tug was all I needed to stop me in my tracks. Bella had grabbed onto my shirt. She didn't want me to leave.

''Stay... I don't... no... Please...I don't want to...lose you too...'' That's when her tears began. "Edward...''

Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. Almost slipping to the ground in the process, I caught and led her to the couch, still holding her. She had me tied down, and I was trapped. There was no way of getting out, and I would never want to get out.

''I'll call Rose... and investigate the house. He left letters for us too... '' Alice gestured towards the counter in the kitchen, and then walked outside to make the call. I nodded in understanding, stroking Bella's hair gently. Whatever he had written, I didn't want to see it. But even I knew curiosity would get the better of me.

Bella had ceased her crying, but she hadn't moved. She laid there, limp in my arms. ''Bella...'' i started off quietly. She moved slightly, so I knew she was listening.

''Bella, sweetheart. This wasn't your fault. I'm not stupid Bells. I know you're going to blame yourself. But sometimes, you can't keep everyone happy,'' Bella looked up at me with wide eyes, and I nodded. '' I know you better than you think. You did nothing wrong. You didn't push him away. He chose to go. He thought it would make you happier, not the other way round. You are loved by so many people Bella. People see what you try and do. Try and make them happy. Try and take _their_ pain away. You can't find many people in the world like that... and yet I have one of those miracles in my arms...'' Gently I stroked her cheek, her eyes swirling with emotion.

''Do you... are you one of those people who love me?''

My hand stopped caressing her cheek. The sudden question shocked me... had I said too much? Or was it as Jasper had said this afternoon... had she finally _caught_ on? I didn't know what else to do.

''Of course I am.'' Everything I felt for her was hot on my tongue, waiting to be said, but I held them back... for now. I carefully watched Bella's eyes flicker. Confusion...and a little understanding were the only two emotions I could pick out of the many showing on her face and in her eyes.

Her gaze set upon me, her eyes this time being unreadable. ''Why...?'' She asked, moving closer.

''Why what?'' questioning her in return, eyes blazing into hers.

''Why would... you love me? A broken...useless...plain...clumsy...idioti-''I cut her off, placing a finger on her full lips. I'd had enough. If I was to have my say, I had to do it right. I lowered my head. So close that our foreheads touched. But my eyes never tore away from hers.

''Because.... you're none of those things to me.'' We were so close... yet she felt so far. Even holding her this close... I was so tempted... just once...

Before I had thought it out, it happened. Not even I'm sure how it happened... both our lips touched at the same time. It was better than what I thought it would have been. As soon as the contact was made everything seemed brighter. My whole world flew. Like I had heaven right at my fingertips. And it was. But it was wrong. Jacob had just left... Bella's emotions were running wild...

But that wasn't my main problem. The main problem was...

Could I bring myself to stop?

_**Thank you for reading my fan fic! I'd like to give a massive thank you to all the support received from not just my friends but my reviewers. JennWen [for your awesome support!], SoraChan01 [for reviewing so frequently and making me smile **____** ], AceInSpace92 [love you ace **____** ], JAM151992 [love you too the lovely jess **____** ], DancingKing [ nick you rock!], Derek [you know how awesome you are prettyboy XD], Flora73 [for the comments that help me along], Alice [Ally ily!], Mikey [big brother XD even though you hardly review thankyou!!], and ohhgollygoshkins [sar i will love you forever my hypo happy singing dancing laughing even if we fall BUDDY!]**_

_**Again thank you so much! I will thank more people in a couple more chapters [sorry if i missed anyone! Please tell me if i did!] And R&R! The more the better and the happier I become! The happier I am the quicker i write! Oh and please, if you have any idea's you'd like to add to the story, I'd love to hear them! And I'll dedicate that chapter to you. :] **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Bella.**_

_**xox**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N; :] 4 Reviews! Thank you guys! I really would love more reviews though! It only takes a second. Even if you just write great, good, even crap! It will tell me if I'm doing the right thing. As I mentioned in my previous chapter, if you have any ideas or if you want something to happen in this fan fic please don't hesitate to ask me! Here's chapter 18 :] Merry Christmas to everyone and a very happy new year :D May all your wishes for the New Year come true!**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

As far as I knew, the world did not want me happy. If I had happiness in my hands, it would tear it away from me. It was something I was not meant to have... And yet, here before me was a guy. A guy who saw through me when no one else did. Understood me like no one else. Holding me so I didn't break. Why was that? No one but Ally, Rose, Jazz, Em and Jake knew about how I tried making others happy. I mean, being me, I seem happy and stuff... but I'm never completely happy.

There are two reasons for that. One is fear... and now you can see why. Every time when I am just remotely, purely happy, it goes. It gets taken away from me. The second reason is because I like seeing others happy. My friends, my family, and heck even all the people around me. If their upset or scared, I'd want to make them feel okay. Happy. Place a smile on their faces instead of having tears in their eyes or a frowns on their face. But all that doesn't matter anymore...

Everything in my mind was spinning. Nothing seemed...logical anymore. Not without _Jake. _I heard clicks in my mind though, like puzzle pieces finally being placed in their right position. But I didn't want to know... I didn't want the world to make sense right now. Edward was so close... he would never hurt me... he would always be there for me...He would always want me to...smile. Before I knew it, both our lips had met. The sensation of it was staggering. Nothing like...what I had felt before. My whole world seemed to find its light in the darkness surrounding me. My burst of hope. The emotions of logic and understanding flying back to me. I could feel sparks under my fingertips, where my skin touched his. The kiss was so light. So sweet and gentle. Fragile...

Like glass shattering on the floor my eyes filled with the images of _Jacob. _ His eyes, his smile, his _kiss. _What in the damn WORLD was I doing? How the hell was I doing this? Why the heck was I kissing Edward? Why was HE kissing _me_? How could I do this to _JAKE?!_ How the hell could I betray the person I still loved?! What the heck was wrong with me? Edward should have known... How could he not have known how..._wrong_ this was? Enraged I tore away from Edward. I couldn't BELIEVE HIM! I cannot believe my guy best friend... MY DAMN GUY BEST FRIEND would take... take _advantage _of me like this! How dare he! It's like Jacob never existed! It's like he thought I would get over this if he just..._kissed me?_ Hell FUCK no!

''Bella?'' Edwards voice rang out, confused... and slightly hurt.

Hurt? Oh I'll show him hurt. Think you can take advantage of me while I'm heartbroken? NO! I won't let him!

''Get...out...'' I spoke slowly, putting as much venom into the words as I could summon.

''Bella...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-''

''That's right! That's exactly damn right! I can't believe you... You out of all people Edward?! How could you take advantage of me like this? While I'm so...caught up in everything, you think you can just swoop in, kiss me, and make me fucking forget?! Huh?! What in god's name do you-''

''I didn't mean to- I mean Jesus Christ Bella. It was a mistake okay? We both did this! And why kiss me back if you knew what I was doing? Huh? Get a hold of yourself, and don't blame me for this! I know I'm not _him_!'' He spat back at me. Oh he was pushing it.

''Then WHOS DAMN FAULT WAS THIS THEN? I don't see any – fucking – one else who just decided to... enforce himself upon me while nothing is making sense to me! AND you will never... EVER be him!''

Hurt flashed in his eyes, but i was too angry to take back what I said. Good I hurt him. It's what he deserved! Edward was just about to say something when he recoiled back suddenly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He never met my gaze again. Finally after a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

''Have it your way... I'm sorry I did this to you... I'll be leaving now.''

''Fine. Bye.'' 'And good riddance,' I thought to myself. He got up slowly, and walked away. Never one did he glance back.

Nor did I stare at him when he left. Why wasn't anything right anymore? Nothing felt right anymore. This was so...stupid! I hated things now. No one would have me happy? Fine!

If the world didn't want me happy, I would give in.

One thing was for sure. For Edward and I...

Things wouldn't be the same again. My world began shattering even more than humanly possible. And I broke into sobs once again.

_**Alice's. P.O.V.**_

''Rosalie... i could really use some good news right now...'' I quivered lightly. Nothing was looking good for any of them. Bella... or Edward. It was starting to worry me.

''Then I'll just shut up,'' I heard her sigh quietly. ''He isn't picking up his phone. Must have dumped it in a bin or dug it up along with his bone for all we know.''

''We can't afford to joke around Rose... She's so much worse.'' My voice merely broke into a whisper. How could I not be worried? James left her like I'd never seen Bella before. She wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't go out, she would hardly sleep. If she did sleep she would scream. Rose and i practically lived at her house during then. Most of all, she lost herself. She wouldn't smile. She just wasn't there. Jacob came, and he found her again. It's like he _brought her back to life._

Now he's gone without saying bye. I mean, it was going to be different this time. This time she _knew_ he'd be going. But no. He decides to leave because he thought it would benefit her. The hell it did! I wish he could see how much of a mistake this was. I sighed and looked at the envelope in my hand. What had he written me?

I shrugged and started opening it. I would have had to sometime.

_Alice._

_Yes I know. Kill me. No don't try calling me; I've left it in the draw next to my bed. AND it's off. I know what you think I did was wrong, but believe me.... Could you have left her? With the image of her heart broken as you left burnt into your mind? Knowing Bella she would have tried to smile! I couldn't live with that pixie... I would have had nightmares every night until my death knowing I left her that way. The only option for me was to leave without saying anything. She's smiling... right now. She's happy. She's peaceful. I can leave with that image in my mind. And hey... let's face it pixie chick... she'll be okay soon. Because she has Cullen. Even I'm not blind. He loves her as much as I do. And... I kinda over heard him saying it to you one day. That's how Bella ended up with me in the first place. I owe the kid for a lot of things... This is the first favour I'm doing him. He'll find her again Alice. Don't worry. Make sure he reads what I gave him. Take care of her. I know how hard this is going to be, and you can kill me if you ever see me again. But I know I can count on you._

_Till next time pixie._

_Jake._

Damn...

Holy damn...

Damn holyness...

No wonder I never saw it coming. For some reason I could never _see_ things with Jacob in them. That's why I didn't know Bella and he had gotten together. A tear slipped from my eyes and hit the paper in my hands. I watched as the ink ran slightly. I understand why he did it now...

If I was in his place, I don't know how I'd be able to do it either. I admired how strong he was. He wasn't what everyone was. He did do the right thing. Sniffling quietly, I folded the piece of paper back into the envelope and placed it in the inside pocket of my jacket. In my small trance of reading and thinking I never realized what was happening inside with Bells and Edward... until I saw Edward slamming the door and stomping ferociously to my car. So help me god if he kicks my baby, I will kill him by taking him shopping for the next 20 years, MAKING HIM CARRY EVERYTHING AND BE MY PERSONAL CHAUFFER! Before he did anything to hurt my child, I walked over to see what was wrong.

''Don't even think about kicking my car Edward Cullen... What's wrong?'' Then I really saw him. He was...hurt and mad I supposed. Those were the two things that I could see on his face. ''Edward...what happened in there?''

''I've done it. I've screwed everything up with her... '' Leaning against the car he explained what had happened. Oh jeez, could the boy not be any stupider? More like he couldn't wait. I sighed, and went deep into thought. I can't have this happening between Edward and her right now.

''Listen up kiddo.'' Edward raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hey, I don't care if he's taller than me, I can still make him _scared _of me. ''Bella over reacts heaps. I know her like the shopping mall in Port Angeles. She'll calm down soon enough, but it depends on how badly she took...that. But for now, I think it'd be best if you and she just spent a little time apart...''

''So,'' he began slowly. ''Stop being friends with her in other words?''

''That's a harsher way of putting it, but yes.'' I nodded. It made sense. I mean they could both use some time apart. And Bella needed time. I sighed and looked into the forest. Edward had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. Bella wouldn't be herself... I know what Jacob said is true, but then again it will be a while. Rose and I will both need to be there again...Maybe she'll need to sleep at my house for a while...too many memories at her own home. I can just call up Jazz and ask him if it's okay with Renee and Charlie.

''Alice. You don't know how...''

''Ashamed and confused you are? I do... Well I can only imagine. Give her time, Edward. It's going to be a long, bumpy road. But in the end, we all hope for the best now don't we? Time can heal almost anything...'' I turned to face Edward, who was looking at the house. I waved my car keys in front of his face. ''Go home. After today, you need your rest. I'll call Jazz to come get us. And get one scratch on my baby and you die Cullen.''

A small smile played on his lips, and then he took my keys. Yeah I'm good, ha-ha. Watching him get into my Porsche, I gave him one final word of warning.

''Stick to the plan Edward. Give it time, and it'll be okay.''

He nodded and closed the door. I walked away from the car as soon as he drove off, just hoping my words were true.

_**E.P.O.V.**_

Driving back to my home seemed to take twice as long. In just a few short minutes everything had gone terribly wrong. My actions as well as Bella's had taken a toll on our friendship. And now we had none. I was not to be a part of her life anymore. I would not trespass the line that had been drawn for me.

I felt horribly guilty. I had screamed at her out of pure anger that she had accused me and only me of what I had done. It was the both of us... wasn't it? Or was my urge to kiss her too strong? I'd known her for only so long... How could I compare _that_ to a lifetime?

Reaching home soon after, I walked inside glumly and headed straight into my room. Nothing mattered anymore. No sooner had I gotten into my room had I gone out of it. Running was one of the ways I got my anger out, and how I thought about things more clearly. It was what I needed. Bolting out the door I ran head on into the forest.

Leaving her alone. It would be best for her... I mean, hadn't I caused enough? I was her best friend. She trusted me. She believed in me. She loved me like her best friend. Why couldn't that be enough for me? Agitated at myself I fastened my pace.

It didn't seem...enough. Staying away from her. It wouldn't be enough. I needed something more. She needed to be off my mind completely.

'_Why not become completely cold?' _ My mind questioned. Joy... it was speaking to me again.

'_Think about it. Being a jerk to her might actually work. Being someone you're not. It gives you a challenge. It gives you things to think about. It keeps you away from her.' _My mind taunted.

'_But... It wouldn't be fair on her...' _I retorted back.

'_She isn't caring right now. You saw how she was. How she reacted. It will be fine. We're still sticking to Alice's original plan...we're just tweaking it a bit._' It persuaded.

'_This is mental.' _I spoke, disagreeing.

'_Says the guy who's arguing with his mind...' _Frowning, I began running back home. It was getting too dark, and Esme would probably send out a search party if I wasn't home when she got back. The question rang into my mind a million times over. _Was_ it the right thing to do?

I groaned, slipped my shirt off **[Just a quick note! My Eddie is sexy and hairless xD yep... you can daydream now ;] ] **and fell into the comforts of my bed. I needed to make a decision. One I would most definitely stick with.

'_Guess you win this round...'_ I thought to myself, and sighed. I was going to become what I wasn't. I sighed, and picked up the phone. I was going to need help for this.

I looked at my phone and dialled the number. Dear god i cannot believe I'm calling _him_. But drastic times call for these sorts of measures. Right?

''Dude,'' Emmett answered quite annoyed. ''Whoever this is, it better be good.'' Then the small noise of someone giggling was made.

''Err... hey Em. Its Edward...did I call at a bad time?''

''HEY! It's Eddie boy! Naah you didn't call at a bad time.'' In the background Rose screeched ''How the hell IS THIS NOT A BAD TIME?!''

''Bro's before Hoe's babe...Sorry Rosey...'' Then a massive whack audible enough for me to hold the phone away from my ear was made. Poor Em.

''OW! Rosey baby, what was that for?'' I heard Rosalie give Em some sort of answer...using a lot of profanities. I chuckled quietly and waited for Em to realize he was still on the phone. Muttering something about how women were never satisfied he seemed to remember. ''Ah crap! Eddie mah man, you still there?''

I laughed quietly. ''Yes Emmett. How's your head?''

''Hurtful...'' He complained. ''So why the phone call bud? Need some help with the squirt?''

I winced slightly inside, but shook it off. I needed to focus. ''No... It's not. I need to ask you something.''

''Alrighty then. Shoot.''

''Yeah... Kay I know this is random...but I was wondering...'' I took a deep breath. I was too nervous. ''How would you act if you were... you know... a jerk?''

''Ah buddy, you called the right person! Now being a jerk, jeez it's a way to go. Gotta dress up sexy ya' know? Black shades, collar shirts, the leather jackets, man you HAVE to have the works. Women fall for it for nothing. One look and their hooked. Attitude adds to it. You've got to click in with the crowd man. Do shit in class, diss nerds, get kicked outta class, and hook up with the hottest of the hottest, get into a few fights to show your man enough...''

I was glad I rang Emmett. His intellect showed that he had no idea what lied beneath the question i had asked. And thankfully, he was a massive help. I took in all his notes, and even wrote some down in case I forgot.

''Anything else kiddo?'' Em asked.

''No, thanks Em. You were a massive help...Now go beg for Rosalie's forgiveness.'' I laughed.

''No kidding. See you around Eddie boy.''

I sighed, hearing the phone click. Little did he know...he wouldn't be.

_3 weeks later_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

''No! NO! Come back!''

''Bella for god sakes! Snap out of it!'' Then splash!

''SHIT! '' I squealed.

''Sorry Bells,'' Rose yawned. ''You were screaming again.''

I wiped my now damp hair with a towel, and sighed. At least I was getting a little better. It didn't happen that often anymore. It was dying down slowly...but something else was getting worse.

In three weeks things had taken a turn for the worst. Nothing else could get any worse. In the first week, Edward and I weren't even speaking to each other. In that fact I was hardly speaking to anyone. I was as worse as ever. Losing my best friend, losing everything...What more? Little did I realize the small changes that were happening. Week one. Edward started dressing up...not like himself. Man if I wasn't as broken as I was, I would have seen that he was HOT!

But with hotness comes attention. Biology...no one could take their eyes off him. I was still depressed, so my senses were dull...unfortunately. He got asked by so many to sit with him, or maybe hang out...even love letters started flooding in. He spent less and less time with us, and way more time with his ''pose''.

Week two...is when _she_ came. That sick, twisted, bitch, mother fucking hoe bag, skank, slut.... there were so little words I could describe her. Strawberry blonde. Perfect body. Sparkly blue eyes. Full lips. Every man in our school went ballistic. Heck Jasper and Em now have sore head because they stared too long. She wasn't interest in them, though. To my luck, she had been placed in my English class. Edward, Alice and rose were all in my class too... Only I don't count Edward that much anymore. She caught sight of him and the little hoe decides to make a scene. ''Accidently'' tripping, Edward's reflexes were usual...he caught her. He gave her the famous smile everyone now knows as the ''Irresistible Cullen'' crooked smile. Stupid bitches. I saw that smile before they knew he existed.

By week two, I was a little better. My senses weren't as dull as before. But THAT was enough to get me really pissed off. Alice and Rose were surprised by my sudden anger, but I didn't let it get to me... I thought so anyway. Two days after the little trip, rumours started going around that they were together. And Oh my holy damn if I thought I was pissed before.

''Awwh, look at you all jealous.'' Jasper teased.

''Big brother,'' I smiled sweetly at him...then grabbed him by the collar. ''Say anything like that to me again and so help me god you will die a slow _painful_ death.''

''Yes...ma'am....sorry...ma'am...shit...''The fear in his eyes told me he'd keep away. The hell I was jealous. The cow skank bitch was just using my used to be guy best friend! Week three came along just in time. Wednesday afternoon, while Rose, Ally and I were watching 27 dresses all three of us got a txt message at the same time. Confused, we paused the movie and looked at our phones. What we saw amazed us.

Edward was in a fight with a guy called Matthew Gianni. Someone ad recorded the fight and sent it to everyone in school... He fought the guy just because he made fun of someone. I was awe-struck. This wasn't him. Edward wasn't...Edward! What the hell was going on?

''Come on Bells. School.'' Alice's voice broke me out of my memories.

I sighed and got up. It's now Friday morning, and things were still the same. I had been blaming myself. No one knew... Maybe if hadn't fought with him three weeks ago...What if I let him kiss me? Would it really have turned out so bad? But then again...Maybe Edward was always like this...I just never noticed. Fighting back tears of anger I got out of bed, and began preparing for the day.

Day went passed as usual. Squeals of delight as Edward walks into the school...into class...into the cafeteria... I wanted to punch every one of them. With her arms wrapped around his waist, the blonde bitch walked around with him like she was showing him off. Fucking skank.

''I'm getting sick and fucking tired of this.'' I complained, while taking my seat for lunch. ''It's one thing to have her play him...but another thing entirely for him to do this to us! It's like we're not good enough for him anymore!''

''Bells calm. If he hears us, it'll cause something you don't want.'' Jasper warned.

''I don't care. Let him hear. I've taken him on before, why not now?''

''Because he would never hurt you...'' he countered.

''He already has...'' I merely whispered and sighed. I picked at my food, not really wanting it.

''Yeah I know...'' Em began with a mouthful of food. ''I mean...just a couple of weeks ago,'' he swallowed, and then started again. ''The kid asked me how to become like...what he is now I guess.'' Em shrugged and continued, while my anger slowly came into play when realizing what he was saying. ''It's weird how he became like that, huh?'' I lost it. But before I could scream out at him, a shriek of rage came from someone else.

''You fucking told him...HOW TO BE A DAMN JERK?! How the fuck could you not know?! I told that fucking bastard to stick to the original plan! But no! He decides to do some shit ass thing and OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!''

The cafeteria died down so quickly that it was deafening. Silence. Alice was scary shit when she was angry. But I was pissed off too. I had heard what she said VERY clearly.

''Alice,'' I began sweetly. ''Can I talk to you outside for a minute?'' She froze for a second. She knew, and I didn't care. I was very close to being _murderous._

Getting out of my seat, both Alice and I walked through the silence as it slowly broke out into murmurs. Before reaching the doors of the cafeteria, Edward looked at me worried. That was probably the first form of contact I'd had with him in weeks. And he was _worried_? Hmph, ass. I flicked my hair behind my shoulders, and walked out.

''Now explain to me,'' I commenced as Alice leaned against the wall. ''This little _plan_ of yours Alice.''

''Bella, listen. Okay yeah we came up with a plan, but it was right after-''

''Alice I can't believe you! How the fuck could you start all this?! I love you like my own sister, and you take away my guy best friend?! _Why the fuck would you do that_?!''

''Don't you dare start me Issabella. Don't you fucking dare make this as if it was my entire fault! He chose to do this! I hadn't _planned shit_!''

''Then why did you start screaming at Em and start swearing at Edward, saying he wasn't sticking to the ORIGINAL DAMN PLAN?!''

''Because HE ISN'T! All I told him to do... all I suggested was that it would be better if-''

''No Ally... you know what i don't even want to know.'' I sneered. '' I thought I could trust you...'' I turned my back and left my so called 'sister' standing there.

_**E.P.O.V.**_

Bella stormed past the cafeteria. By her face I could tell she was crying.

'_Well buddy...she found out. Now you're even more screwed than before...'_

Sighing, i got out of my seat. ''Ed darling, why are you going out? I hope it's not because you're going to go talk to _her._'' I honestly had no idea why Tanya even followed me everywhere. Let alone why she even remotely thought she owned me. But I gave her what was now my favourite smile and shook my head. "Nah. Need some fresh air.''

Before she could answer, I walked out the door and went in the opposite direction of where Bella had come from. Outside, sitting on the entry of the office stairs, Alice had her head in her hands. Damn I was screwed. Maybe I should just leave her alone. Why did I even come out in the first place? Before I could turn to walk back inside...

''Take one step inside Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and so god help me I will take out my wrath on you.'' I sighed. Alice was still Alice. I walked to her, and shoved my hands in my pockets.

''She found out...didn't she?'' Why did I speak? Why on earth did I talk? Alice Brandon turned her small head around and gave me the death glare of hell. _If glares could kill..._

''Hell yes she found out! And Emmett, being Em DAMN SPILT OUT WHAT YOU ASKED HIM!'' she shrieked at me.

Oh fuck... Okay so I was definitely screwed. Damn it Emmett had to say it. I sighed, and shrugged. Here was nothing I could do. Bella hated me even more than before. I still loved her. More than anything. I was doing this because of her.

''Don't shrug at me boy. You haven't stuck to the plan I gave you three damn weeks ago. Edward... why the fuck didn't you listen to me?''

I didn't reply. If I told her, everything I had become would be for nothing. She would tell Bella eventually... Suddenly she pulled my right shoulder down and spun me around to face her dead on. Damn. She's small but strong.

''Tell me why the hell you're doing this Edward. You don't have any one of us fooled. We know you. But Bella thinks you're _gone._ She thinks you're not _you_ anymore. She's blaming herself, god damn it! So tell me why.'' She saw in my eyes I was still going to keep my silence. With a final burst of emotion, she spoke one word. ''Why?''

I knew she would break any second. I couldn't have that. I gently took her hand off my shoulder, and she looked down. I set it down beside her, and began walking away slowly. Before I got too far away...I told her.

''Alice. I'm doing this so I don't lose her.''

With that I walked into the school again.

_**This one took me forever to write! So much writers block, but I pulled through! A big thankyou goes to Jess for helping me out! And to Ally as well! I love you both! I hope you liked this chapter! Trust me people... I hate Tanya with my life, but she had to come in. Grr. Be prepared for someone's return next chapter. Who will it be? Has Jake heard what Edwards like now? Is it someone from Edward's past? Or has something come back to haunt someone? Hehe who knows? ;] Read and review pleeease! **_

_**Much Love my fans.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**xox**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N; Thankyou for the reviews everyone **____** Ha ha, are you ready to find out who makes the return? DUN DUN DUN! Read the chapter to find out XD. Once again, if you have any ideas you'd like to add, please tell me **____** on with the story...;**_

_**Em.P.O.V.**_

Well joooooooy!

Everyone left cuz of some huge ''emergency'' and here I am. Left all alone. Oh great... I probably look like a loser who got dogged by all his friends. I looked down at my plate and laughed internally.

'Hehehe... If I put my hot dog right about here...and put my muffin there... and steal Alice's muffin... and put it... here....bahahaha it kinda looks like a dick...'

My little playtime was soon interrupted when Alice's voice chirped behind me. ''Um...Emmett...what are you doing?''

I looked up to see Alice's face trying to come up with words to what I'd made. Craaaap. How am I gonna explain this without sounding like a total idiot? OH god! I HAVE A SOLUTION! Swiftly picking up the tray of food, I threw it right at her. Bahahahahaha! That was hilarious....oh shit. She's giving me that creepy death glare thingy... Oh. I got tomato sauce on her dress. She's going to be pissed off. Man I'm screwed.

I did what any man in this situation would do. Run for it.

''EMMETT MCARTY YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I WILL ADD 20 MORE YEARS TO YOUR LIFE SENTENCE OF CHAUFFURING ME TO EVERY DAMN MALL THE USA HAS!''

Wait...how many...okay so a life sentence. How long is that again? And then adding 20 years to that. How much is that? Man I need a calculator. No, I need Eddie boy. Okay...some person once told me I was only gonna live until I was 50...and then Alice added 20 more years to that...Um... so that's like... 60! WAIT! No. It's 70! Wait. Oh my fucking god! I'm going to be shopping with Alice until I'm 90!? Am I even going to be alive then? Hehe I know... I'll jump off a bridge and say it was Jasper's fault.

''I'm soooryy Alice!'' I called out as I ran into the hall way. I knew she'd be after me. Or worse...she'd get Jazz. Man. I needed somewhere to hide. Come on, come on. I need somewhere that the pixie wouldn't even go near. There was always the men's bathroom... but Jazz could get in there. Oh! I know, I know! The JANITORS CUPBOARD! Hehe. It would be perfect. Skidding pass the corner I quickly jumped inside the Janitors cupboard and locked the door.

Mwahaha! She'll never think I'll be in here. Looking around, I saw that the Janitor guy had some pretty neat stuff. Must have found it after hours or something. Flipping a football I found on some shelf in my hand, I felt something fall on my head. Oh god. Oh my freaking god. IT'S A SPIDER ISN'T IT?! I ran out of the place as fast as I could.

''Get it off me! GET IT OFF! HURRY UP!" I screamed.

''Emmett... get what off?'' ROSALIE! Oh my angel has come to save me.

''Hurry, hurry, hurry! Get it off! Get if off, Rosey! There's a spider on my head!'' I whimpered.

She chuckled quietly and walked over to me. Damn the girl has a pair of legs...

''Hehe, Em. Is this the spider you were talking about?'' Rose held out piece of what look like a cloth, in front of my face.

''Haha,'' shit. Well I just made a complete idiot of myself. I popped on my shades and dusted myself off. ''I was just joking babe. I wouldn't get scared of a little thing like a spider.''

''Mhmm... suuure Em. Wait... OH MY GOD! WHATS CRAWLING UP YOUR ARM?!''

I jerked away and started taking off my shirt. ''Where?! WHERE?! GETITOFFME!''

That put Rose into a fit of giggles. Haha, she was so cute. Sliding my shirt back on, I grabbed my little angel by the waist and brought her close.

''Well, that wasn't very nice of you now was it?'' She smiled innocently in answer.

''Well... I thought my man didn't get scared of a little thing like a spider.'' She mocked. I chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her.

Before I could touch her perfect lips... I was yanked away. ''Hey! What the hell gives? Who the hell do you think you are?!'' I shouted angrily.

''Alice Brandon. That's who.'' Oh fuck.

''Ahaha...Hey there pixie! What's up? Need a bear hug? Maybe you need a...what do you call them... those things when people do your nails or something...''

''A pedicure you moron.'' She glared.

''Yeah! Them thingy's! Let me go find Jazz and he'll give you one.'' I tried persuading her. Man. This was low for any guy. Trying to persuade a little sister to give you a break by offering her pedi-mabobs.

''No dice, Em. You ran, you get extra shit from me.'' She hissed. No fair! She's so evil. I need a getaway. Like now. Maybe I should shove Jazz in his locker... No then she'd be more pissed off. Uh... Oooh Hehehe look at what I see. Sticking out of her bag was Alice's wallet.

Grabbing it before she got the chance to reach it, I grinned evilly. Mwahaha! This is what you get for taking away my kiss from my girl.

''So now what are you going to do, huh lil pixie? I can burn this wallet... and all your credit cards... all your money... and all your SHOPPING CARD thingy's that give you points... will be ASHES!''

''NOO!'' Alice shrieked. ''NOT THE GUCCI WALLET! THIS! Is a classic Gucci wallet! The light beige colour...the leather...the gold zip... DO YOU WANT TO BE THE MURDER OF THIS MASTERPEICE EMMETT? AND THINK VERY VERY HARD ABOUT YOUR ANSWER!''

Ruin...or die. Ruin. Or. Die. Hmm...

Yeah. Don't really feel like dying today. Smiling up at Alice I ran for it. Before I could disappear into a corner up ahead, I ran into a blonde head kid who decides to get in my way.

''Hey! Watch where your...oh shit.'' I have bad luck today don't I?

''What the fuck? Emmett? Wait... what are you doing with Alice's wallet?'' Jasper questioned.

''Ahaha! Hey there Jazzy boy. Well thing is... Alice dropped it and I was just about to go find you and yeah...'' I mumbled quickly. The bell rang for 5th period to start, and I started easing up, but Jasper had me down. Now this was really low for me.

'_God. Yeah... It's Emmett Mcarty...Please save me!'_

Jasper narrowed his eyes. ''For sure. What really happened?'' But before he could ask me anything else, Daniel came over. ''Hey Em! What the hell, you're gonna be late for football practise! Goes for the rest of the day man! Hurry up!''

If I was gay, I would kiss Daniel. But I'm not. But the kid saved my ass. And who would have thought god listened to me?! Chucking the wallet at Jazz, I got up and followed him.

''Make sure you give that back to Alice, Jasper. She might get pissed off. BYE!''

_**E.P.O.V.**_

I should never have done it in the first place. Called up Emmett... Told Alice...Kissed Bella... None of it. I was such an idiot for doing any of this. But it was too late now. I had dealt the damage, and now had a problem n my hands. How do I fix it? I walked to the only place that would probably calm me down at home too. The music room. And thank god it was my next class too.

''So kid. I thought you were a ghost. Haven't seen you for a while.'' Mr. Shaw inquired. I sighed and smiled at him a little.

''I've been missing myself too...'' He nodded as I made my way to the next room. I sat at the piano and stared at it for a while. I frowned in concentration, but couldn't think of anything to play. Then Mr. Shaw walked by and handed me a piece of manuscript.

''Anyone who can play piano, can pretty much sing too.'' Then he walked away to a kid who needed help with his Guitar. I looked down to see what he had given me, and then started playing it. Once i got used to playing it, I had a go singing it...

_Come up to meet you, _

_Tell you I'm sorry, _

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, _

_Tell you I need you, _

_Tell you I set you apart._

_Tell me your secrets, _

_And ask me your questions, _

_Oh let's go back to the start._

_Runnin' in circles, _

_Comin' up tails, _

_Heads on the science apart._

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_No one ever said it would be this hard._

_Oh take me back to the start._

_I was just guessin', _

_At numbers and figures, _

_Pullin' the puzzles apart._

_Questions of science, _

_Science and progress, _

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

_Tell me you love me, _

_Come back and haunt me, _

_Oh on I rush to the start._

_Runnin' in circles, _

_Chasin' our tails, _

_Comin' back as we are._

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

_I'm goin' back to the start._

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo_

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo_

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo_

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo_

_The Scientist by Coldplay [Disclaimer; All rights go to them] _

''Thought so...'' Mr. Shaw mumbled, as he walked past when I finished. Yeah...one word.

_Creepy. _

It kinda suited how I felt right now. But that didn't mean it helped at all. Everything I had done within this past month flooded in my head, making my mind implode.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't.

Everything was falling apart. The girl I loved hated me and blamed herself! She blamed herself for making me like this! How the hell does that work?! I did this! ME! ALL DAMN FUCKING ME! I did this for her! Because I screwed everything up! And now I had distorted it way more than possible! AND NOW I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!

Nothings right anymore! Nothing can go back to being right anymore. Because I changed everything. Because I chose this! I can never go back to who I was because I destroyed everything... I can't fix things anymore because everything's beyond repair now. And it was all my bright idea.

I've probably lost everyone I care about. Every damn one of them. Alice hates me beyond anything. I should have listened to her. I should have just stuck to what she had just told me. But I didn't. I didn't think it would work, and now look at where I am! Doing way more damage than good! Rosalie will kick my ass every time I walk past her for all I know! I'd let her. I deserved a whole lot worse for this. Maybe I should give her a baseball bat. Jasper and Emmett. How could I have done this to them? And worse yet... I've hurt their little sister... I betrayed all of their trust, their kindness, their honesty and love...

Our friendship was destroyed.

Obliterated to nothing.

And now I could never get that back.

I didn't have a choice. Maybe it would be easier. If they all hated me...If they didn't want me around. It would be so much easier to leave...

Suddenly, my mind recoiled back to a memory.

''_Don't leave. My birthday isn't over yet…'' then she yawned. '' And I haven't…seen you all week…'' Then I smiled. Because even though I hadn't seen her for so long, she still loved and cared about me..._

But it's different now! She doesn't care anymore! I know she doesn't! My hands smashed down onto the piano, and the noise made a terrible screeching sound. It echoed around the room, and through my blurry eyes I could see Mr. S come and investigate.

''Hey... what's wrong? Edward what happened?'' But I just shook my head stubbornly. How could I ever explain a thing like this? I didn't hear nor see him leave, meaning he was still watching me. Yeah...that's right. Look at me. Twisted, masochistic as I am. I deserved nothing better than rotting in a cellar somewhere across the world.

''I'm sending you home...'' I heard him say.

''Huh...? Wait, why?'' I asked quietly, confused.

He chuckled slightly. ''I'm not old. And I'm not stupid either. I thought the music would help, but it seems to have done worse...'' The bell rang for next class, and then he began again. ''Look. You're a mess Edward. I'm not sure as to what's happened, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to tell me, right?'' I just nodded stiffly.

''Exactly,'' he continued. ''It's odd not having one of my best students not showing up for music class for almost a month. Whatever's happened has got you pretty deep. And that's why I'm sending you home. So you can think things over and calm down...and not kill the school piano huh?'' He cracked a small smile. I rubbed my eyes to clear them, and then looked up. Chattering and laughter could still be heard from everyone going to their classes.

''Thanks Sir...but would you mind if I stayed here until the day ends? I mean,'' I sighed. ''My mom and dad are probably at work, and I walk to school too... and if mom found me home early she'd be worried sick. I don't mean to be a burden on anyone...'' Ha. Not that I already wasn't one anyway...

''No, it's fine. I have a free period now anyway. Stay as long as you need to. I'll be at my desk if you need me.'' I nodded my thanks and he left. I sank to the floor and placed my head in my hands. What was staying here going to do for me? I can't fix things anymore. So what's the point? I can't leave though...I took a deep breath and tried calming myself. I need my old self back. Just a little...too help me think logically.

But that might take a while.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

It was 5th period. I didn't want to go to music because I didn't want to face...anything right now. But luckily enough Ms. Attard, the Dance Teacher of our school asked for my help. Today we were having primary school students over, and they were going to be taught Ballet.

Doing six years of dancing gave me an advantage when I began Junior High. Our first topic assessment for Gym was Dance. I laughed when I got first...then stupidly asked if it was a dream. I was stretching when I heard some students talking behind me.

''I heard he smashed the piano so hard it broke. I mean I just walked past the classroom when he did that. I mean, he's never lost control like that. Maybe he and Tanya broke up or something. Ooh if that's true... he's so hot!''

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward? What on earth was he doing? Breaking the piano? Smashing it? That didn't sound like him at all. Maybe what they said was right...Maybe he had a fight with the skank hoe bagging two faced bitch or something...Maybe he can't afford to buy his perfect little girl something. I frowned, and moved away from the girls talking about him. Why should I worry? He doesn't care about any of us anymore...

_My mind then flashed back to lunch. His face was full of concern when he looked at me..._

No! I shook my ahead roughly, making the memory go away. He's not himself anymore. He will never be himself anymore. It's like he's lost...like he'll never come back. Just like the rest. My heart lurched, and the holes inside of me began to throb. I wrapped my arms around myself, and kept repeating over and over to be strong.

But even with that... I still blamed myself.

For everything.

''Okay little ones. Today will be your very first lesson of dance! Are you excited?'' Ms. Attard's voice rang out cheerfully through my gloom.

''Yes!'' The children replied happily. That made me smile slightly. I loved children...they we're always so carefree and adorable. Unharmed by troubles, and always having smiles on their faces.

''That's great to hear! Now, I'd like you to meet someone very special. Everyone, would you like to say hi to Bella? She'll be one of your teachers today! And she's a very good dancer.'' The pitter patter of little feet echoed around the dance studio. Then around 18 smiling faces came in front of me.

''Hello Miss Bella!'' They all called out. I smiled warmly. They seemed so cute!

''Hello everyone. Are you ready to have fun today?''

''Yes!'' Awwh, they're so precious! Hehe.

Soon after that cute little introduction, I had them sitting down in a circle and listening to a piece of music from Swan Lake. ''Do you hear how the music flows? It makes your feet want to dance to it, doesn't it?'' In answer, I got small eager nods. I smiled and stood up, walking to the middle. ''When the music gets louder, when the piano player starts playing faster...when the violin players play higher... you feel like leaping,'' as I said so, I did a small emboité **[a special jump technique in ballet]**. Quiet giggles of delight we're made. ''Then the music grows softer. The piano player plays quietly...the violin players play lower...it is so very quiet. You would feel like tip-toeing,'' Standing on point, I tip-toed as if gliding from one side to the other. ''Oooh.'' Haha, these kids were adorable.

I stopped the music and sat back down. The bell for 6th period rang. As it finished, Ms. Attard's head popped out of the door. ''I have your first ballet shoes little ones. Would you like to try them on?'' If they were any older, their scream of saying yes would have deafened me. They were all over the place in seconds, trying them on, showing it to their friends, attempting to stand on their tip-toes. Then...

''But...I thought you were my fwiend Maddie... Did...did Josh tell you not to be any more?'' Awwwh, her voice was heart breakingly sad. So I went to go investigate. I hated to see children upset. It was devastating. Your own heart would break as soon as you saw a tear fall. I knelt down in between the two small girls. I faced the one that looked like she was about to cry.

''Hey there sweet heart. Don't cry...would you like to tell me what's wrong?'' The little one shook her head slowly, and sniffled. Yep. My heart was breaking just at the sight of her. ''I will...'' The cute little girl with ash blonde hair named Maddie spoke up shyly.

''Would that be okay?'' The small child nodded, and then I turned to face Maddie.

''Alisha and Josh are fighting, Miss Bella. But...but he didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted to help...that's all. Alisha was sad one day because Sammy...her puppy...gots run over. So I told Josh to...um... stay 'way from her a little bit cuz she was so sad. And then...then...Alisha found out...and now she thinks I'm not her bestest friend...''

''Awwh hey you two. Alisha darling, can you please listen to me?'' She nodded. ''I know you're upset sweetie...But Maddie and Josh were just trying to help...'' My head filled with clicks, finally completing a puzzle. Joy. OKAY! I know, I know! I screwed up big time with Alice. And I definitely killed everything I have with Edward.

''I'm sowwy Li-li... It's twue... We were only trying to help.'' Maddie then gave Alisha a big hug. Okay. I'm going to start crying. That was so freaking CUTE! The two smiled at me and said thankyou...then gave me a hug. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Maybe I should become a teacher...wait...no. That might be a bad idea for me. Then I'd be overwhelmed by adorable-ness.

After everyone had tried their shoes on, the excitement died down, and they all sat back in a circle. Just as I was about to start another lesson, the bell rang for school to finish. Ms. Attard came in and told the children it was time to go.

''Bye Miss Bella!''

''See you soon!''

''Thankyou Miss Bella.'' Awwwh. I smiled when I saw how happy they all were, but especially when I saw Alisha, Maddie and a boy who I saw sure was Josh holding hands and walking out together. I sighed and got up. I needed to apologize to Alice. I shouldn't have done that to her. I wasn't thinking. Who does think when they're screaming out in anger? I suppose she and Edward really were just trying to help. But why? I know I was broken...But I would have needed Edward. I didn't want him not around...

I grabbed my bag and left the studio. No...Even if nothing really made sense, I would still apologize. I had reached the school gate, but neither Alice nor anyone for that matter could be seen. I pouted slightly, but then regained hope. I could just walk to her house or something...

''Looking for me, Miss Bella?''' A familiar voice chirped behind me. Turning around, I saw Alice standing idly near the stairs of one of the Computer Rooms. I nodded, and walked towards her.

''Hey Ally...'' I looked down. I really did feel terrible.

''Um... I really am sorry for what I did to you today...I was angry...and I wasn't thinking right... and please forgive me?'' A smile tugged the corner of her lips, but she didn't give a definite answer. I knew what she wanted to hear...

''Yes, fine! Alright. You get to take me shopping for a month. ONLY A MONTH WOMAN!'' She squealed and hugged me tightly.

''You are so forgiven. I drove to school today. Hehe, so we're going shopping. NOW!'' I groaned. A cold, chilly breeze blew from nowhere, and I shivered in reaction. ''Didn't you have a jacket on this morning, Bells?''

''I did...Oh; I must have forgotten it in the Dance Studio! I'll meet you in the car, kay?''

''Mmkay. Don't get cold feet on me, or I'll make it 6 months.''

''Like you won't do that anyway!'' I laughed and began running back to the studio. Hmm, I must have been so caught up in wanting to apologize that I forgot my jacket there. I hoped Ms. Attard hadn't locked it.

'_Please, please, please Ms. Attard. Don't have locked the studio just yet. Please.'_ I chanted in my mind.

Rounding off the corner, I saw the door to the studio was still open. Hell yes! Hehe, I was lucky today. I skipped inside and almost stacked it, but quickly caught myself.

Looking around, I saw no trace of my jacket anywhere. How odd, I was so sure I'd left it in here. Suddenly.

BHAM! The door slammed behind me. I screamed quietly, as the noise echoed around the studio. But then the most chilling sound occurred. And then I would bite back my words on how lucky I was...

''Looking for something...Miss Bella?''

His brown blonde hair more longer...messier...But still the same...His lips curved into a sadistic smile that made my back feel like it was on knifes edge... And his eyes...they terrified me most of all. They were still the same black eyes... the ones I fell into whenever I looked into them...but this time...they didn't look right. _He_ didn't look right. More scarier. He held my jacket in one hand...

And... I was too scared to move...

''James...?'' I mouthed.

His smile...became more sinister.

He was blocking my only entrance...I was trapped.

_**O.O WELL PEOPLE! I'm cutting it off right there! Haha :D cliff hanger! Hehe, REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW PEOPLE! Pleease? Tell me what you think :] I need to thank JESS! Without her... Emmett's pov would not have been possible! She's a genius :] To my big brother Jensen! I hope you liked it! **_

_**Until Next time everyone**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Bella**_

_**xox**_


	20. Authors Note! Please Read!

**A.N; To all my fanfic followers and people =( I'm so sorry that i haven't put up chapter 20 yet! Its been over a month and i feel incredibly guilty that i left you with such a massive cliff hanger! School and life makes it pretty hard to write, but I'm trying my best for you all. It will be up soon, I promise so please keep updated.**

**Thankyou for all your support! =]**

**Bella.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N; Mwahaha! Cliff-hanger = tension tension TENSION! Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews received from everyone! This chapter is dedicated to the guy who gave me the idea! Mikey! [no not you big brother... i know like... 5 Mikey's ... but this one knows Hindi XD] CHOOR! Thank you for being the allo to my potato salad XD Your mind is a genius! A big thankyou goes to Rose & Ally for helping me too! 3mysisters4eva! Hehe, now. James. O.O where do I start? Hmm... How about I get on with the story hmm? It's something you won't expect ^^ **_

_**A.P.O.V.**_

Can Bella take any longer? Seriously... It's been three minutes already! Three minutes that could be spent shopping, wasted! Aah well, I really couldn't blame her. She hated when I took her shopping, but it was just one of those times when she needed a distraction from life. I mean... UGH! Stupid Edward... I'm going to murder his ass when everything's okay again... That's IF it'll get better.

I glanced at the time again.

Ten minutes. Grr, why is she taking so long? She's torturing me, isn't she? Maybe she's paying me back for all those shopping trips I kidnapped her for. I mean it wasn't really my fault she almost got run over while I was dragging her to my car! If she wasn't so freaking stubborn...

My mind was still on the matter of coming up with possible solutions as to how we were going to fix this mess. Everytime I try...to see I mean. It gets harder. Well, more like I can do it, it's just blurry. It frustrates me to no end, but what can I do? The day before Edward came to our school, I had a dream about him and Bella being together. That's how I knew he'd be coming to our school in the first place. That's how I knew... or how I had thought anyway, that they would be together.

And now for the first time in ages, I'm just not sure.

They were so far apart now. Jazz and Em definitely have a bet going to see how long Edwards going to take to tell her how he feels. Bella...is just a really dense child! She really likes him, she just doesn't know it. And if she hadn't gone out with Jacob, she would have been with Edward by now! None of this would be happening at all! But I can't just blame Jacob. He was good for her too. He kept her safe and happy, and that's all we could ever ask for.

I sighed out of frustration and closed my eyes.

Maybe Rosalie and I can trick them into going into an empty classroom. Then we would lock the door and tell them to work it out, and stop acting like five year olds! But then Bella would complain that it's not her fault... she acts like a five year old naturally, until it came to something serious...then she'd act like a wise old woman.

Ugh, to hell with it. If everything gets better, it will. Time can only tell. Only they themselves can really make it better I suppose. We're just there to help along the way. Pick them up when the fall, or guide them back when they're lost.

Peeping through my eyes, I glanced at the time again. 20 minutes? Okay, this so isn't like Bella. She would take her time, sure, but not this long. She was so trustworthy, so reliable...she couldn't have ditched-

I cut off mid thought.

Behind my eyes, images flashed through like hot strings of fire. Flash after flash. Horror...after complete horror.

Bella.

I needed to get to her. NOW! Jumping out of my car, I ran. I didn't care if I was slow, I needed to get to her, I needed to save her, and I needed to st-

Yeah...ouch! I started rubbing my head and seeing just who I crashed into.

''Alice?''

''EDWARD! Fucking hell! GO SAVE BELLA RIGHT NOW! She's...she's... IT'S JAMES, EDWARD! He's come back! GO! NOW! You're faster than me!'' By now, I was forcing tears back. He needed to hurry...

''Alice...? Wait...WHAT? Where the hell is she?!''

''Dance studio...go....please.''

Didn't take him two seconds. He bolted from my sight before I could blink.

Please... let him get there in time.

_**James's P.O.V [YEP! I'm doing his POV! =D]**_

She hadn't changed. Not one bit. She still had the same deep brown eyes. Her hair was still the soft, warm brown... hanging down in loose curls just below her waist. Sure I left her in a pretty bad state...looks like she recovered.

When I left to see Emmett that day, I told him what I had done. And jeez he got mad. No, furious... no that doesn't even cut it. Murderously enraged maybe? Yeah that just about does it. Haven't spoken to him since I ran away from home really.

Couldn't deal with everything at once. It got too much. Changed me a bit too. Learned to fend for myself and just deal with the world in general. Nothing hurt me anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. I screwed things up with probably the only person I had actually loved in my whole life. Lost my big brother, my parents...fuck knowing them; they don't even want to remember I exist. If Bella...if _she_ hadn't screwed everything up that day...

To this day I blamed her.

''WH-what...I mean...how...where...James...what are you doing here?'' I smirked.

''So I've been hearing a few things dear _love._ You went out with Black?'' Without her even realizing, I quickly cupped her face in my hands. ''After all we went through; you finally decided to get over me. Tsk, tsk tsk.'' She quivered lightly under my grip. Her eyes teared up in fright. Ha! She thought she was scared now.

''James... please...don't hurt me. I know... I know you. You're not a bad person, James.'' That was so like her. Always trying to see the good in everyone. The only thing she didn't know was that the good in me left months ago.

''And what makes you so sure, my dear?'' I loved playing with her. It gave me such a sense of power. It showed me my strength. And I loved it.

''Because,'' she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''James, you're still alive. And if you're still alive, you still have a heart idiot! Look at me, James! Don't think that I hadn't come out of you breaking up with me with nothing. Inside I HURT! I'm dying inside, because even my heart still knows there are still damn fragments of me that belong to you! You're not a bad person, James. So don't try to be...''

By then her tears had pooled over. Her innocent face tried to hold off her bravado, and it worked. I truly was taken aback. For a minute, I actually believed her. But then I set back into reality. No one thought of me like that. No one saw me like she did. So why should she say things like that?!

I moved towards her, and reflexes taught her to back away. She suddenly bumped into one of the mirrors, her eyes wide. Gripping both her hands tightly, I pressed my body close to hers. ''You honestly think I'd believe you _Isabella_?'' I whispered in her ear. ''Did you honestly think,'' I spoke with a chuckle, ''that I'd fall for your little act?'' I shook my head, and laughed louder.

''No. It was good. It makes things a whole lot more... interesting for me.'' I traced her face with the tips of my fingers. A quiet whimper escaped from her throat.

''That's right Bella. Daddy or Black aren't here to save you...'' the tip of my nose skimmed down to her jaw line. ''Now... if you do anything silly, it might be a little problem for me won't it?'' I placed my forehead on hers, and looked her directly in the eyes. ''Don't worry sweetheart... this is just... mere payback...''

Bella wasn't stupid. She knew I was stronger than her. She knew I was faster than her. She knew she had no chance of escaping. Suddenly, I remembered something and chuckled quietly to myself.

''And to think about the rumours I hear flying about a guy called Edward Cullen.'' Bella's body stood rigged in my grip. Oh things just got a whole lot better.

''Oh, well look at this. So is it true then? Does he really lov-'' before I could finish off, I was flung backwards off Bella. To think everyone had left by now. Maybe one of the kids squabbled. Standing in front of me was a guy. Green eyes looked a bit red like he'd been running.

Ha. He looks just like Em, when I told him about breaking up with Bella.

The corners of my mouth tugged up into a smile. It must be my lucky day today.

''So, you must be the famous Edward Cullen.''

Edward stood up straight and looked towards Bella with worried, burning eyes. I looked at her and saw she was staring right back, still frightened and surprised that someone had come to save her I guess. But I saw more in her eyes... I was her first boyfriend after all. Looks like Bella feels the same way about Eddie boy.

_**E.P.O.V.**_

If this was de ja vu I did not want it to come. Red streamed my eye vision, various ways of killing him ran through my mind. Flickering. Each more torturous than the next. Bella's eyes were scared like hell and he was the one to blame. He had come back. He hurt her. And he was going to do much worse, if I hadn't come on time.

I looked back at James Mcarty, and didn't back down. ''What's it to you?'' I responded.

He shrugged indifferently, and smirked examining me from afar. ''Hey, Bells... why'd you even like this guy in the first place. Doesn't look like your type... Oh wait. Now I remember. He USED to be your guy best friend.'' He chuckled. It got on my nerves. Where the fuck was he getting this information?

'_What are you thinking for, idiot? Just punch him!' _And for the first time, agreed with my minds insanity talk. Before I knew it, I had tackled James to the ground and punched him in the face. Bella squeaked at the impact, but right now it didn't matter. I wanted to kill him, and I wanted to kill him now!

But nevertheless, I was distracted, worrying for Bella's safety. And with that I felt a searing pain soar through my stomach. Shit. This wasn't good. Gasping for the air taken out of me, I felt a sudden need to gain revenge on all the pain he had caused, not only Bella, but myself, Jacob, and everyone whose lives have changed because of him.

With the gained resolution, all my strength went into one huge swing. That was for everything this jerk had caused! Rolling to the side in pain, I then nailed him down and was just about to land another blow on him and one that would surely make an impact so bad, he'd die. Then, before I could...something caught my hand.

''D-don't.'' In disbelief both James and I turned and faced Bella. What on earth was she thinking? I thought she would want this. This is the guy who broke her; so much as the wounds still haven't healed!

''Why?'' James croaked, but I glared at him to put him into silence. Though I was curious to her answer.

She just looked at me. Right into my eyes, after how long. I wanted to hold her gaze, just returning the moments I had missed. ''He's not... a bad person, Edward. I don't think he is. Do... you honestly think I would have fallen in love with someone like this? Hateful...violent as he is? No,'' she shook her head lightly. She then looked towards James. ''I never got to fully apologize for that day. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and sorrow.'' A smile. She just smiled at him. One of those guilt trip smiles. The one smile that could break through any person. ''Everything will be okay no-''

''JAMES MCARTY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE?'' Oh god this was not good. Standing at the entrance was an enraged Emmett, with Alice's small head peeking out from underneath his arms.

Bella quickly rushed to Emmett, trying to slam him back. ''No! Don't! Its okay!'' Alice's face faltered, then came to understanding. As for me, well I was still in quite a matter of shock at what had just happened.

''Bella,'' Emmett hissed through his teeth. ''This is MY little brother who hurt you. Who abandoned my family and went rogue on his own! AND HE DOESN'T CARE! HE DIDN'T CARE HOW HE LEFT YOU INTO A HUGE DEPRESSION! OR HOW MUCH WE WORRIED ABOUT HIM! How mum just sat there waiting for him to come home...'' this day was just full of surprises wasn't it? Before our eyes, Emmett went down. ''He didn't give a damn... he just didn't.''

Underneath my grip, James became free and headed (limping might I add) to his deflated big brother. Looking him in the eyes, he only spoke two words. ''Punch me.''

Looking up at James with a confused look on his face, Em pretty much did what everyone expected. He punched him. Bella dropped down to help James up, but Emmett lifted him up by his arm. ''Coming home now?'' James just nodded, and then looked towards Bella. ''But I need to say something first.''

Letting him go, James leaned down towards Bella. ''Bells... I have no idea how you did it. Or why. I wanted you to hate me. Because this whole time I just blamed myself. I don't know... I was just blinded by it all. Then hearing from others that you went out with Jacob and that he left you... It just didn't sound right to me. But...Bella. You have a gift. You see people for who they are and not what they show.'' Carefully, with caution in his eyes, he hugged Bella for the last time.

''Thank you.'' And with that, both Em and James left. Alice looked at me concerned, but I just shook my head. I was okay. I guess.

''Um... I left the car running Bella. We will go shopping tomorrow. Edward...you're dropping her home.'' Before I could object, she had already skipped away. Beside me was Bella's jacket. Grabbing it I walked towards her. It's time to face her, whether I like it or not.

Sliding down beside her, I handed her jacket back but she made no movement to claim it. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. ''Let it out. Cry Bella...I've got you.'' Within a matter of seconds, Bella had clambered into my lap, wrapping her arms around me crying. After a whole month I was finally holding her in my arms again.

She still smelt the same; her light flowery fragrance reached me. And practically desensitized me. But her little happy aura was gone. Guess that was partially my fault. I sighed and kissed her hair, but froze. Didn't this cause her trouble in the past? But... I didn't know exactly how much pain I really had caused her, until now.

''Why Edward?'' I heard her whisper quietly. Closing my eyes, I thought of all the possible lies I could tell her. It had become a habit, what with my 'outside' character now. But I couldn't do that anymore. My new self hadn't lasted for longer than it needed to. Bella had simply erased it without even knowing.

''Will you listen to every word I have to say before you judge me?'' I asked, gently pulling her away... enough to see her face anyway.

Whatever she saw in my eyes made her agree. Taking a deep breath, I decided to start from the beginning.

''It all started that day... I'm pretty sure you remember that day. The day that started all this...'' I felt her arms tighten around me. It was reassuring, but nevertheless I was still cautious.

''Edward...about that day... I'm really sor-'' But I raised a finger to her lip, shaking my head. She fell quiet, her brown eyes watching my movement. And so I began again.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

Taking his finger off the tips of my lips, without saying a word I grabbed his hand and held it all the while. I'd lost him once, I wasn't going to let go again.

He looked down at our hands, and then began again. ''I know you're sorry, but you don't have to be. You were right. I took advantage of the situation a little too forcefully. And I don't think I could ever possibly forgive myself for that one act that caused us to break apart. It was unforgivable...''

Quickly I shook my head. ''No. Not Unforgivable.'' He smiled weakly in reply. ''You really are too forgiving. If I were you... I'd be punching me until I was unconscious.'' He mumbled. Coughing out most of my laughter, I looked up at him. ''I don't know what should disturb me more. The fact that you'd punch yourself or you wish you were me!'' Nudging me in the ribs playfully, he grinned the old grin I knew and loved. The one that was just him.

''I thought I said no interruptions?'' He questioned, raising an eyebrow, a teasing smile playing on his lips. I pretended to zip my lips, locking them, then handed him the invisible key. Laughing, he tucked the invisible key into his pocket, never to be seen until he was done explaining.

''Thank you. Now where was I?'' His eyebrows scrunched up, going into thought. The deep lines soon disappeared as a light bulb seemed to light up inside his head. ''Right. Now I remember. Well yes, after... I did what I did. I went outside. I was practically furious really. No Bella. Not at you. At myself. I still am really.'' For that I whacked his shoulder, frowning in anger and worry. He smirked but continued.

''I almost kicked Alice's car before she stopped me. That's when things started getting out of hand, I suppose. She and I made a plan. I was supposed to stay away from you. Completely ignore you if I could have. Basically, in a harsher way of putting it, I just had to stop being friends with you.' I frowned, but he was looking down at our hands again.

''I knew I couldn't do it. In a matter of hours I would get tired of staying away from you. It would torture me to the purest hell. So I had to do something more than just stop... I had to do something that would make you want to keep yourself away from me. That's when I came up with the theory.'' That's when he frowned.

''I was sticking to Alice's plan. I just altered it in a way to fill my needs. So, I decided to call Emmett.'' Suddenly, Edward started chuckling quietly. Looking up at him in confusion, he just shook his head. Ugh. Men. I was curious by then, but I bit my tongue to let him continue.

''I called Emmett that night...and asked him what was probably the most stupidest thing I had ever done in the history of stupidity.'' He sighed. I waited patiently... but then got impatient and poked him. That's what he gets for making me curious. ''I asked him how to... you know... act and be like a complete jerk.''

Now the light bulb in my mind switched on. Everything made sense now. The clothes, the attitude, just everything. Okay well almost everything... I raised my hand like a child, wanting to ask a question.

''Yes Bella?'' he laughed.

''There are still a few things I don't get.'' I frowned in confusion.

''Hmm? Okay. What don't you understand?'' he asked gently. My mind backtracked to the day when Rosalie, Alice and I were watching 27 Dresses.

''The fight. I just didn't get it. It wasn't like you at all. I mean, I know you were trying to not be yourself, but even I thought you wouldn't go that far. So, now I'm naturally curious.''

''Of course you are,'' he sighed. ''Well you see. I was going to go home...''

''Until?'' I pushed.

''Until I overheard Matthew Gianni saying things. May I please leave it at that?''

''No chance in hell are you getting away with this.'' I sighed. ''Look. I won't judge you, I promise.''

''He was talking badly about you okay Bella?'' He turned away sharply, his hands ripped out of mine. ''I couldn't take it. I didn't like the way he was talking about you nor did he have any right! Even if I wasn't there I still cared... I was still myself to an extent. I didn't know the video was taken. Or that it would have spread around that fast either. The next day I was claimed... a hero I suppose.'' He wrinkled his nose at the distaste of the word.

_Click. Click. Click._

Why did that always happen when I was with Edward? Why did things fit when he explained or did things? I placed my head in my hands. What was my mind trying to tell me?

''Bella?'' His voice sounded faint to me. My thoughts were too loud. Too confusing.

''Hmm?'' Even my own voice sounded distant. ''Can I ask you a question now?'' Slowly I looked up. What would he want to ask me?

''You know. Keeping away and distant from you didn't mean I was distant with Jazz...''

_Oh. Shit. Well looks like my big brother's life is hanging in Edwards hands at the moment._

I frowned. ''Go on.''

''Did you really?'' I could practically hear the smile in his voice. My frown creased into a deeper line. If I got wrinkles early, this kid was to blame.

''Did I really what, Edward?'' I sighed impatiently. Impatient to go kill Jazz.

''Get jealous?'' Yep. Jazz. Rest in Peace. Or in pieces asshole...

''So what if I did?'' I sniffed. The hell I was going to admit it. He knew I was stubborn.

The smile I could hear before was gone. ''Then did you truly have bad dreams and start screaming again Bella?'' I didn't look up at him at all at that point. I needed a subject change. Quickly I racked my mind in search for one, when finally I remembered what happened this afternoon.

''Why the hell did you break my baby?'' I asked, outraged.

''Wait... OH! The piano.... I didn't break it Bella. I just... smashed it accidently?''

I glared up at him then. He hurt my child! ''And why, may I ask, Edward Cullen, would you do a thing like that? Because apparently... there are three rumours going around. A. You broke up with...Tanya. B. You couldn't afford to buy her something. Or. C. Neither.'' Of course only one of them was the real rumour, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. He was already suspicious of me anyway!

''C.'' He replied confidently. I raised an eyebrow, asking for an explanation. He rolled his eyes, expecting that I guess. I was getting predictable again. Smiling in apology, I waited for the answer.

''I went after Alice after you told her off. I talked to her for a little while... then went back. Tanya was furious. She'd thought I'd gone after you. To be really honest with you Bells, I really didn't like her. At all. I was like a prisoner to her. Always following her around like a show case. Whenever I looked at you or any other girl, she'd always cling onto my arm and drag me the opposite way. People started asking me questions. About why I changed so suddenly, even questions about you.'' He chuckled then. ''Tanya's face the ugliest face in history whenever people mentioned you. She's quite jealous of you.''

''You have got to be kidding me! Why on earth would she be jealous of me? Compared to her... I just look plain... it's like I'm not there when she's here.'' I cringed. What the heck was I saying? I didn't even know. My mind was still spinning. Searching for its own little answers.

In one movement, Edward had a hold of my face, his eyes burning. ''Don't you dare think like that. To me you will _always_ be the most beautiful girl in the world. The purest soul with the strongest heart I've ever seen. Just filled with light.''

I didn't know how to respond this time. Very faintly, I spoke a question, unprepared for the answer, but wanting one.

''What are you trying to say, Edward?''

He shifted slightly, before lifting our hands up to his cheek. ''You know exactly what I'm saying Bella. I love you. I always _have_ loved you. And that's not going to change anytime soon. But I know you might not be ready,'' he placed his hand underneath my chin, lifting my face up so he could read my eyes. ''So I'm waiting. Until you are. No forcing this time.'' He smiled weakly.

Now what was I going to do?

'_You love him too, you just haven't realized...' _my mind echoed.

I stared into this boy's deep emerald eyes, finding nothing but longing and love.

What am I to do, I wonder...

**CAN I GET A ****FINALLY****? XD I'm so so so so so SORRY! School is just about over, so I promise I'll write so much this break! And now I have to BETA's to keep me on track! Oh and please subscribe/check out one of their Fan fictions! My close friend Nick aka DancingKing94 has a wonderful fanfic called Saphira's Reincarnation! If any of you loved Eragon, then you will love his fanfic. Please please please review and tell me what you think! I really need it for this chapter! And if you want something to happen in my fanfic PLEASE tell me! I'll be glad to hear you out! Thank you for all your support everyone. **

**Much Love.**

**Bella.**

**xoxox**


	22. Chapter 21

**A.N; I need to say something. Joe. Yes you idiot. I'm talking to you. You need to know something. I don't hate you, nor do I think you're a bad person. You still are that insane child who always helped me with things like my fanfic and my life in general. So here I am. I'm thanking you. For hurting me. For being there. And loving me in your own way. Because you made me who I am today. A stronger, better Bella than I would have ever imagined. May 1****st**** marked the first day i met you one year ago. Bet you didn't know that huh? Even after that insane fight we had in January... I still thought about you & wished you were there when i was having trouble with my fanfic or if i fell down too many times. But you also need to know. That the past is the past. And time heals. We both moved on. So that's why... I'm thanking you. For everything. :) You can say what you like about me, saying I'm an ungrateful [enter as many swear words as you like here] or whatever, that's your choice to make. But if you're the Joe i know.. You'll smile. Just a bit. Reading this. I can only say so much here, hoping you would read it. So yeah. That's all, I guess. Ciao. Hopefully we can talk sometime. =] **

**And to all my loving fans. Don't let go of someone who loves you. Because one day you might turn around and they'll be gone. The song that has inspired this chapter is OMG by Usher ft. Will.!**

**Bella x.**

_**Bella's.P.O.V.**_

My mind was spinning with questions. It was a continuous cycle. It wouldn't stop. I mean how could it? I didn't know what to do. I knew he truly meant what he said, but his actions were still a tad bit aggravating.

I ducked my head out of frustration, letting out a massive groan. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. ''Edward...Fighting just because someone spoke badly of me?''

He said nothing. So I continued.

''Listen. It wasn't anything I wasn't already used to, and who cares? I don't even know Matthew that well anyway! And you could have been HURT BADLY! Don't men ever think of these things before smashing someone?'' And JASPER! Ooh you wait, damn it! He didn't have the damn right to tell you anything! If you were trying not to worry about me, asking my brother questions kinda kills it, don't you think?! AGH!

Slowly taking a deep breath, I spoke a little calmly. ''Can we please just go home? I've had a long day.''

He nodded and helped me up. But he still held my hand in his. I suppose he wasn't losing me for anything either. BUT STILL! Did this idiot honestly not know exactly how hurt he could have gotten by doing the things he had done? And Tanya could have very easily taken advantage of his situation, and a whole lot worse could have happened.

He could have LOST himself completely! Given into this 'side' he had created in order to 'protect me'. Pfffft that brought up another point! Protect me? Really? I was damn hurt and he knew it! He saw it every day, I bet. But he still didn't stop himself .

AND WHY THE HELL DID I CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS?! I mean I couldn't love him. He's my BEST FRIEND! Best friends love each other sure, but isn't it like illegal for them to become lovers?

'_You're scared.' _My mind whispered.

Scared of what exactly? I'm not scared.

'_If this fails, you're scared of really losing him this time.'_

The words hit me like a bullet to the chest. Just hearing there was a chance I could lose him again. It made me uncomfortable. And very hurt. But did it really mean something different to me this time?

''Bella. Wake up. We're home.''

Wait.... WAIT WHAT? I was asleep? Oh for god sakes. Please, please, please, please, _please, _don't tell me I sleep talked.

''Bella?''

''Hmmm?'' I yawned and stretched.

''What's illegal?'' He raised an eyebrow and turned to me. Oh _shit_! See I knew I did it. Ugh.

''Nothing.'' I said quickly, and got out of his car. I thought I heard him sigh and close the door. Reaching the front door, I turned the knob finding it unlocked. Good. Jasper was home. Now I could kill him. Maybe one day after a billion shopping trips, Alice would forgive me.

''Um.'' Oh. He followed me.

I sighed and turned around. ''I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?''

''You're angry.'' It wasn't a question. He knew. But I denied it anyway, and walked in.

''Bye Edward.'' And with that, I closed the door. I felt a surge of guilt shoot through my body, but I fought it down. I needed all this to settle down. My minds questions needed to be answered in order for me to have my facts straight.

''Tiny, you okay?'' All my anger kinda just disappeared. I could hear the fear and concern ring through his voice. Em must have called and told him. Of course. I walked up and hugged my big brother. He was just doing his job. I couldn't be angry at him, even if I tried. He was just that sort of person naturally.

''I'm okay. Really. And I had a massive talk with Edward too.'' I smiled weakly at him. ''I need to think a bit, so I'll be in my room okay?'' He nodded, and reluctantly let me go. Quickly I jolted into my room, slammed the door and slid to the ground in tears. No, I am not okay. I don't think anything's okay. My ex boyfriend came back, tried to hurt me, then Edward comes and fights him, then freaking Em comes out of nowhere along with Alice, everything gets solved, James hugs me. James freaking hugs me! Alice goes home. I finally talk to my guy best friend who I haven't talked to in a month. I got the answers I wanted.

But I got more than I bargained for. So why the heck am I so frustrated? Ugh, if Em saw me like this he'd think I was PMSing or something. Then fake trying to defend himself, he would begin wailing and begging me not to scream at him with my uncontrollable hormones. Despite my frustration, I smiled. He truly was a good big brother. He wanted everyone happy.

I sighed and got up, strolling to the window. Then paced back to my study. Then crawled to my bed, laid there and stayed there. What was I trying to figure out? I buried myself in the sheet covers, the soft crinkle feel clenched into my tight bound fists. I rolled over to my side, staring blankly at whatever was in front of me. For a few seconds, I had travelled into my own world. I saw it as a puzzle. Every door led me to another door, or another set of stair cases. It looked as confusing as I felt.

But then my eyes blinked once, and brought me back to the small room I had confined myself in. It also showed me exactly what I was staring at. Lifting myself up, I reached out to pick up the wooden frame, with the title 'Happy Birthday' written on it.

It was a single photo. One single photo of Edward and I. I stared at the both of us, and how happy we looked. He had the smile I knew and loved across his face, as he looked down at me. And I was smiling happily back at him, his hands inter-twined with mine. I sighed, and tried thinking again, this time, the wooden frame pressed to me tightly.

Okay. I needed to answer truthfully why I was frustrated. I looked down at the picture, absentmindedly stroking his face. Then. I got it. Images of Tanya and him came flying through like shooting stars. I looked back at our photo again. Then went back to my mind, seeing the raving cow all over him.

Well. That's one answered. I couldn't stand to see her toying around with him. But then an afterthought came. _Could_ I stand to see any girl be with him? As if to answer my question, a whole new wave of what I was sure to be jealousy came flooding through. Oh Jesus.

But then... I can't have. I really can't have. Because he deserves someone so much better. He can DO so much better than me! How could I possibly mean anything to him?! I mean, even the thought alone is insanity through and through! And bloody hell! THINK LOGICALLY! How could I be of any significance to him? I don't understand this boundary. I don't. _An image of his face flashed in my mind._ I don't. _His arms around me. Always protecting me._ I refuse to think it...._His words always reassuring that it would be okay._ I can't have..._His smile, no. My smile..._ I really don't. _The three impossible words he spoke..._

'_Ah, but you do. There. Now you don't need any more answers. And you may have possibly rejected him...'_ My mind chanted.

My head snapped up to the clock in my room. Then I realized I didn't have a clock in my room. What the hell! Then I realized I had an awesome technological device that some genius invented a while ago. The mobile phone. Looking at the time as it flashed, I realized with a pang of guilt that he would be home by now.

I needed to get to him somehow. Calling him wouldn't be enough. I needed to see HIM. I needed to tell him.

'_Tell him what?'_ My mind questioned.

'That I'm sorry... ' I replied, chucking off my school uniform, and quickly replacing them with a Paramore Tee and skinny jeans,

'_And?'_ It asked, amused.

I remained silent, running down the stairs and grabbing Jazz's car keys. His car was definitely faster than mine. But this car was his child. So I needed to inform him that... I was just... Kidnapping it for a while.

''JASPER!! MYAWESOMEBIGBROTHER!! I'MSTEALINGYOURBABYANDGOINGTOEDWARD'SOKAY? THANKYOU! LOVEYOUTOO! BYEEEEE!'' And before I gave him a moment to reply I ran for it, almost stacking it, but luckily catching myself on Jazz's car.

By now, I could see Jazz's face peeking through his window, looking dazed, sleepy...then murderously angry. I quickly blew him a kiss, revved the engine and sped off. If I do his chores for a month and cook his favourite dish, he'll forgive me. Well... I hoped anyway.

Time seemed to move slowly. It was exactly like the first time I laid eyes on Edward. But only this time, it seemed like time was preventing me from coming to him. But it didn't mean I was going to give up. No matter how slow time seemed, it was still passing, and I was still on my way to his house, regardless.

I drove through the thick forest. The sun had already started to set; casting shadows through the trees, making them look scary and eerie looking. It made my stomach twist in knots, my anxiety reaching its peak. If had the choice, i would have thrown it out the window. But soon enough, the familiar roof top came into view. I was glad, but my anxiety hadn't gone down as I had expected it to.

Coming to a halt, I cut the engine and stepped out of the car. I didn't want him to hear me coming. Slowly, I trudged up to the front door. I sighed and stared at the door knob. I had to do this some way or another. Right? I bit my bottom lip. But what if I had angered him because I lashed out at him so unfairly? He probably hates me. You know what? It's not too late to go running back to Jazz's ca-

''Well, this is something I don't see every day, I'll admit. But it doesn't mean I object to it.'' He inclined his head upwards. ''The security camera showed you were here.''

Without even looking, I didn't have to know it was Edward. Standing there. In front of me. Watching me. Dear god what am I doing here?

''Bella...'' He stepped towards me. With that one little move, with him being so close, I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Like a live wire. Finally being released. And I was the prisoner.

''Would you like to come inside?'' Then he touched my arm. And I lost it. The live wire in me went up to a voltage much higher than anyone could reason with. I pushed him inside against the wall, kicked the door behind me and kissed him. It wasn't a nice friendly kiss. No. It was something that had been building up for months now. And it was finally setting free. His eyes were confused for a second, but it didn't mean he didn't respond.

When I needed air, I inclined my neck, taking in as much oxygen as I could grasp. But his lips never left my skin. He moved down to my neck, making circuits from the bottom of my ear... to my jaw... back down to my neck...

''So...'' he inquired, amused. ''Mind telling me what this is about?'' His arms created an inescapable snare around my waist, sending jolts of whatever it was right through me, making my heart pound like crazy. I hate him. I officially hate him!

But, like it was doing something natural, my fingers laced into his hair. Soft as silk, running through my hands like sand. ''I was an idiot for... a very long time. I was only coming here to apologize...''

I lost my train of thought as he moved up to my forehead, leaving soft butterfly kisses, all the way down. He kissed both my eyes gently. Then my nose. Then both my cheeks. His kiss teased the corner of my mouth, but I turned and kissed him. He was driving me insane. If I died tonight, it would be his fault entirely.

''But?'' He continued, pulling back, his breath tickling my neck.

Trying to stay coherent, I thought of where I had left off last. ''Mmm...Oh. Yes, but then I realized something...''

He chuckled, and placed his forehead on mine. ''And what was that exactly?'' His eye burned into mine, my heart crashing in my chest.

''That I love you...'' And suddenly the whole world was gone from under my feet. My breathing hitched as he suddenly swung me around in his arms, holding me in a tight embrace. By the time my feet had barely touched the ground, he kissed me so passionately that if I was any less who I am today, I surely would have died.

''You have...no idea how long I've waited for you...'' Cupping my face, he held my gaze, not letting me escape any longer. ''No idea how long I've suffered, been in pain, looking at you being torn and not being able to stop it,'' he winced. I placed kisses along his jaw line.

''That's not true. You've always been there for me, regardless of the pain. You could have just quit. You could have...given up. But you never did. Even when I thought you really did give up you didn't.'' He smiled, but I sensed that he still hadn't forgiven himself for that. Then, a reminder.

Quickly, I untangled myself from him, retreating with a mischievous smile playing on my mouth.

''Exactly what are you doing?'' Edward's stride was about four steps of one of my own steps. Backing up into the couch, I blindly spread my arms around trying to grasp what I needed. Looks like luck was with me. I looked up at him, grinning.

''Didn't I say it wasn't over until the fat lady sings?''

A wave of confusion washed over his face. Before he had any time to reason and sort through his theories, I aimed the pillow directly at his face...and BULLS EYE! With the advantage, I made for the stairs before he could collect himself.

Soon after I heard a voice echo through the house. ''Oh Bellaa. Where are you? That wasn't very nice you know...''

I stifled my giggles and hid in his room, crouching behind the couch. It was perfect cover, with a million pillows worth of ammo. But it might have been a little too obvious. Oh well... I wouldn't go down tonight without a proper fight. I heard footsteps walking back and forth, looking. Seeking. And to my surprise, actually failing to find me! I was going to win today! I stood up grinning.

Before I could complete a full mini victory dance, I yelped as something behind me made a loud squeaking sound. Turning around, I found a smug looking Edward, closing... the sliding door. Okay. I SWEAR TO GOD THAT WAS NEVER THERE BEFORE! Where the hell is the justice in this world anymore? Before I could say anything a pillow came flying out of his hands and to my stomach, sending me stumbling right over the sofa. My hands clasped around a huge pillow, but before I could make my counter attack, I was pinned down tightly against the couch.

I looked up at him, and he was looking down at me, grinning triumphantly. ''I. Win.'' Two very simple words. I pouted. This was unfair, but my heart still wouldn't shut up.

''You know. If you strapped me to a heart monitor, Carlisle would probably deem me as having a heart attack... or cardiac arrest... or even just plain dying.'' I admitted to him, stubbornly. ''And guess who I blame?''

He chuckled, and stroked the side of my cheek. ''Well that seems fair. I'll take all the blame.'' His fingers traced the side of my face, then came to the tips of my lips, then slid down to my neck. I shivered. Not because I was cold, but because I liked it.

Gnawing at my bottom lip, with a playful smile I tugged his collar forcing him down all the way to me. My lips were just inches from his. I could feel his breath, caressing my lips like feathers.

''Well good... I wouldn't want to make it look... like a murder... or anything.'' And for the second time that day I lost it. Again. What was this boy? A drug? Because he damn as hell seemed like one. My addiction. After one taste... I couldn't get enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could have him.

I felt him smile against my mouth. ''You're driving me insane...''

I giggled and kissed him deeply. His tongue teased my bottom lip asking for access. Of course I granted that to him. He explored every part of mine, as I did his. Both fighting for space, it was as if we were doing a dance, moving in synchronization sometimes, then other times when we wouldn't be able to control ourselves.

His hands slid down to my hips, keeping me as close to him as he liked. Not that I had any objections of my own. Before long, he moved to my jaw line to give me some time to breathe. He found his way to the bottom of my ear. Undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, he started grazing my ear lightly. A soft moan escaped from my lips, and I swear I could hear him smile in satisfaction.

It didn't take me long to pull the shirt off him. My hands explored his chest, running my fingers lightly down his abs, right down to his jeans and back up. This time it was his turn to shiver. I smiled, happy to know I could have the same effect on him, as he did me. My eyes must have given me away, because he kissed down my neck, mumbling ''Oh shut up.''

Without any warning, I was sat up, my legs hitched around his waist. Show off. My fingertips lightly caressed circles on his back, as he worked on my neck. He was beginning to recognise my weak spots. But every time he touched me, it was like lightning had hit me. His presence to me was just that powerful.

I felt his hands slide down my back and stop at my hips. It seemed like he was going to do something but he was hesitating. I was just about to ask him what was wrong, before my top was lifted above me. Something in my body responded to him, automatically making me lift my arms up as he slid it off with ease. Well... that was unexpected.

He pulled my arms to the back his neck again, slowly caressing up my arms. ''Intolerable. No one should be this irresistible. It may just become illegal...''

''Mmm, really? Well... what are you planning to do to something so illegal?'' I raised an eyebrow.

''What else?''He flashed a mischievous grin at me. ''I plan to take you as my hostage.''

_**Hehehe. Cliff hanger ;]**_

_**So guess what's happening next chapter? That's right folks. We've got ourselves a LEMON :D **_

_**So get ready for it ;] it was well worth the wait. But who said that would be the end of it? I have a few tricks still left on my sleeve.**_

_**I would LOVE LOVE LOVE TO THANK: The awesome Nicholas :] The lovely wonderful Alice :D and the genius & guider i need Jess :] **_

_**UNTIL next time :D**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Bella**_

_**xoxox**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**This is it! This is what you've been waiting for! THE LEMON! :O We know things are going to get interesting from here on out ;] I will have thankyou's at the end, because I know how eager you all are to read this! XD enjoy! I hope I did you guys proud! :D**__**  
B.P.O.V.**_

I squinted my eyes as the light of dawn hit them. Blinking until my vision adjusted to the light, I looked around at the mess that used to resemble Edwards's bedroom.

I guess Edward hadn't been kidding when he announced that he was keeping me hostage, but if I'd had the choice of staying or leaving would I have left? Of course not. I wouldn't leave his side unless I was forced.

I snuggled back into Edward, his strong arms wrapped around me. I felt safe and warm, close to his side. Peaceful. I wouldn't want to move. Ever. Closing my eyes, I started drifting off back to sleep. That was until I felt something pressing into my back.

Was he pushing me away from him? Maybe I had crossed the line. That's why he was pushing me away right? But suddenly, his arms pulled me back to him, his breath tickling my neck. But it also led me back to the thing that was poking into my back.

What in the wor-... oh. Trying to suppress myself from shaking in laughter, I realized. It wasn't Edward trying to push me away at all. It was little Edward, well, if I could even call that little.

Curiosity got the better of me, as I started to wonder how asleep Edward really was. Carefully I turned around to face him, his arms never loosening from me around me. The glint of the morning light caught his hair, causing it to turn various shades of gold and bronze. His eyes were closed, he looked, well peaceful. His chest rising and falling with every breath.

Now I was bored. Time to wake him up!

Shaking his shoulder lightly I whispered, ''Edward?''

No movement. So I tried again, shaking him harder this time.

Nothing. So I tried a different approach. My fingers brushed the side of his face, and then moved down to his neck. Pulling myself closer, I placed a light kiss on his collar bone.

''Good morning to you too.'' He replied, his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning", I smiled at him playfully wondering if he'd noticed that his hard on was pressing into me yet.

In that instance he noticed, angling his hips away from me slightly so his erection was no longer pressed against me, while also pulling me close to him into a kiss. Smooth move.

Taking the opportunity, my arms snaked around his neck, pressing myself close to his again, grinding a little against his cock.

Edward pulled back from the kiss, looking at me sceptically. ''Are you trying to drive me crazy Bella?"

With a smirk on my lips, I replied, ''I can show you better than I can tell you.'' My hands slid under the covers. My fingertips brushed slowly up his shaft, through the thin material of his boxers. A small moan escaped his lips, the sound making my want for him rise. I wanted him. Badly. But it made me wonder. If such a small doing made him moan, what else could I do?

Without thinking, my hands latched onto the band of his boxers and started pulling them down. But before I was successful, something caught hold of my hands, pulling them back up to Edward's chest.

I looked up at him and found something I hadn't noticed. His eyes were burning with lust.

''Bella, Are you sure you want to do this?''He asked his voice low and husky.

I nodded, placing my forehead against his, ''Yes Edward, I'm sure.'' He cupped my hands in between the palms of his hands, ''If I choose anyone, it would be you''.

My teeth caught my bottom lip. ''But. It's just that.'' I looked away, feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks. Taking a deep breath, I started again. ''I've never done this before.'' I looked down, admitting my lack of experience.

I heard something. It was barely audible, but it sounded like a chuckle. Edward forced my chin up, making me look at him. He was smirking. Well, isn't that just great? He probably thinks I'm an idiot now.

He came closer and closer till I could feel his breath against my ear. ''Neither have I.'' He whispered, kissing me just below my ear. I pulled back and stared at him in complete and utter shock.

He shook his head, the smile still there on his face. ''I've always believed that it should be with someone that you truly love. Someone you wouldn't just die for, but someone you would spend the rest of your life with, someone that means more to you than anything in the world. To me you're that person Bella. '' He spoke quietly, and then he looked down at me. His face was completely serious.

'' I love you, Bella.''

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Then something slid down my face. Oh my dear god, what was this? How can I be crying so early in the morning? I could have sworn my face was scarlet, which was probably added with a small stupid smile. He kissed the corner of my eye from where the tear had come from, and then gently wiped it away.

''I love you too, more than anything. Even if we were living half way across the world from each other, we still would have found each other eventually.'' My confidence was escalated with each word.

Nothing more needed to be said. We knew what we wanted. And we both knew that no matter what happened now we would love each other. His fingers played with the lace of my PJ's. Well. They weren't technically PJ's. Me in my underwear with his shirt over me. Even with the messy look, he looked at me with bright eyes. ''Beautiful.''

Each touch made electricity run up my spine. That wasn't going to change anytime soon. My hands slid back down to the waist band of his boxers, and started pulling them down. This time, not stopping me, he shifted his weight so he was hovering over the bed to help me.

I wasn't having that. Once they were off, I pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him down forcefully. My lips crushed against his, as if they had been deprived of his for years. Our tongues eagerly searched and explored. This kiss surpassed yesterday's passion easily. Needing air, I made my way down to his neck.

I left small bites as I made my way down, and then blew on them gently before leaving soft butterfly kisses. My hands sprawled against his chest, my fingers exploring and tracing each contour. My tongue ran over each one of his hardened nipples. Slowly, gently before I bit them teasingly.

Another moan slipped out of Edward's mouth, making me smile. Looking up at him through my eyelashes, curiously, I saw his head was tilted back against the pillows. His eyes half closed in both pleasure and excitement.

So I continued, making my way down his chest. That was when I truly opened my eyes and looked down.

Trying to hide my mask of thought, I paused. Edward penis, wasn't as, um, 'little' as I had expected. To sum it all up into one word, well, there was only one word I could use. _Big_.

My hand wrapped around his length, his hand curled over the top of my hand. Slowly he moved my hand along with his, guiding me to move up, twisting slightly around the top before coming back down. After two of these set motions, he let go of my hand and gripped the sheets next to him. His breathing was becoming slightly uneven. So I continued the movement he showed me.

After the increasing speed, Edward spoke. "Bella,'' his voice was ragged. ''I'm not... going to last... much longer.''

Smiling to myself, I didn't stop. ''Cum for me, Edward.'' The words were out before I knew it. Blood rushed up to my cheeks as each word was spoken. But his fists clenched the sheets with such force, that I could see his veins clearly.

Cautiously, I leant down and gently kissed the top of him. My curiosity was still evident. My tongue ran around his tip, causing Edward to groan in pleasure. His hands let go of the sheets beside us, and found themselves tangled in my hair.

Feeling more confident, I let my left hand trail back up him before cupping his balls lightly. I could practically hear his eyes roll back. ''Oh god, Bella.'' I heard him whisper barely.

Squeezing them softly, I began rubbing them in between my forefinger and thumb. As I increased the tempo of my hand around his shaft, I heard him inhale sharply. ''Yeeesss Bella!'' He hissed, and then his release came, covering both my hand and his lower chest.

I kept the rhythm going until Edward rode out his release. Once I was sure it was over, I moved up, resting my head against his chest. His heart was hammering against his rib cage. I closed my eyes, listening to his heavy breathing until it became calm once more.

''God. _Issabella_,'' he practically purred. ''That was... amazing.'' His fingers trailed the side of my face, before lifting my chin up to meet his eyes. His face wore the dopiest grin probably known on earth. I smiled back happily, knowing that I had done well.

Gently, Edward lifted me up and placed me beside him. He reached beside him and grabbed a few tissues. He came back, his forehead pressing against mine. Edward then reached down for my hand and cleaned it off, but before letting it go kissed the palm of my hand. He then wiped the rest of his lower chest off.

I smiled in amusement looking at him. But in a split second he had cupped my face and had begun kissing me once again. My body felt hot, want and need took over me. Everything was still new to me, regardless of what I had done. It was a slow, deep passionate kiss.

Boldly, he gnawed lightly on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gladly granted permission, and for the third time, and hopefully not the last in my life our tongues danced together, moving in complete unison. That was until Edward pulled away, sooner than I would have liked. I felt myself pout, which earned a quiet chuckle from Edward. I looked up at him curiously. All too soon, his dopey grin was gone, replaced by a wicked grin.

''Your turn.''

I wasn't scared. Instead I grinned right back. ''Good,'' I replied. ''I was hoping you'd say that.'' A giggle escaped my lips before I could take the words back.

Using actions rather than words, Edward lips locked onto my neck, his hands pinning my own against the bed. He worked his way down. Keeping in mind my weak spots he'd discovered yesterday. He licked then blew on them gently before kissing the place he had left his mark. I constantly shivered. What WAS he trying to do to me? I was going insane, and he hadn't even started.

But with my minds distractions, I hadn't noticed Edward's handy work. He had unbuttoned my shirt, and had me lift up my arms so he could get it off. As soon as it was off, he came back to the middle of my neck, sucking on it gently. I bit my bottom lip, holding back a moan of delight.

He slowly pulled back. Just for a moment. His eyes trailed down from the top of my head down to my upper chest, where my breasts sat in a black lacy bra. He was mumbling to himself. But his hands were still trailing down the side of my waist, so it was hard not to be distracted.

''Dear god... Bella...amazing'' Was all I could pick up. His hands came back up to my upper chest, then moved beneath me to my back. Keeping his eyes locked in with mine, he quickly unclasped my bra and slid it off, my breasts falling lightly out of them.

''You're going to be the death of me.'' Edward spoke slowly, taking in the sight of me. I knew I was blushing. Suddenly, something hot and wet made contact with my nipple and all I could manage was a loud gasp. While he worked on one of my breasts, Edward managed to find my other nipple. He began kneading, twisting, pinching it. And all I could do was release moans of my own pleasure.

Once he was fully satisfied with his job there, he made his way down my stomach, placing every movement with either a kiss or a bite. That was until he came down to my matching black lacy boy legs. He looked up at me, his eyes no longer emerald but black with desire. They trailed up my body, back to my breasts before coming back to my eyes. I squirmed in what seemed to be anxiety.

My breathing had become jagged. ''Please... Edward.'' With permission, he grabbed my ankles pushing them gently up the bed until my knees were bent. Hooking his fingers around my boy legs, he tortured me, pulling them down painfully slow. With them off, he came back on the bed and on top of me.

He let out a soft moan, and soon enough I knew why. Edward was once again rock hard, rubbing against the inside of my thigh. Each time with each passing stroke, he rubbed higher and higher.

Before I had time to comprehend it, Edward had made his way back down in between my legs. His lips gently kissed my clit. I whimpered quietly, under his mercy. His hands placed a firm grip against my waist, shooting hot electric waves through my body. His tongue darted out to taste my wetness, lapping it up in short motions.

'' God... Edward...'' The words came out in small breaths. It was all I could conjure up, as I was trying to remain breathing at the very least.

And then, something happened. Edward found a sensitive point, and my world flipped, spiralling, swirling, and twisting. My hands clenched the sheets beside me, unable to control myself. My head slid back, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Moans of my pleasure were made apparent; each time he made contact with me. Over, and over. He never stopped. His tongue then dove deeper into me.

''Oh... OH... My... God... Edward...'' Was all that came out through clenched teeth, as my moans escalated. I felt the muscles inside of me tighten, sending waves of bliss through me. I knew I was reaching my climax. Edward knew as well. He kept on exploring and manipulating me until... everything released. Stars appeared in front of my eyes, and I screamed out his name.

As I tried to get my breathing under control, Edward climbed back up the bed and lay next to me. But I wanted more. I wanted to go all the way with Edward. I was sure of that much.

I turned to face him, looking in the pool of Emerald green eyes swimming with lust and happiness. The words came out quietly. "Edward, I want you. I want you to be the one."

His eyes went wide with my words, not quite understanding. That was until I pressed my naked hips into his earning a quiet moan. Then he realised exactly what I meant.

"Bella," he looked at me, a range of emotions flickering through his face. "What...? I mean," he stopped to breathe. His eyes closed as he regained his thoughts ''Are you sure this is what you want, Bella? I don't want you to think I'm forcing you into anything.'' His last word became a moan as I grinded my hips into him.

"I want this Edward. I love you, I realise that now, and I should have realized sooner. I want you to be the one I die with. Unless of course you don't want this?" I blushed slightly, realising maybe he didn't want me.

"I've wanted this from the first moment I saw you. Wait.'' He chuckled quietly. ''Don't take that in the wrong way. What I mean is I knew I loved you and that I wanted you to be mine."

I smiled at him, rolling onto my back. I laced my fingers through his hair, giving it a little tug. He climbed on top of me, still cautious.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked. Still, with the word, my face flooded up with red.

"Of course I do." he replied, stroking the blush on my cheeks.

"It's going hurt." I whispered, biting my lip. I wasn't going to sugar coat it for myself. I knew it was going to. Edward looked at me with sympathy.

"Just say the word, and I'll stop. I promise." His words were reassuring. But I was still a little scared.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what, Bella. You have my word" he promised.

"Okay" I whispered. Swallowing loudly, he held his weight with his one arm as he guided his swollen penis to my opening rubbing it slightly. He groaned before sliding it in slowly. Edward's eyes rolled half back into him head the moment the tip of his member entered past the opening of my folds and deeper inside of me.

As more of him drew in he let out a loud moan. I bit my lip, the further he went in the more the discomfort grew. Finally, he halted and looked at me with half closed eyes, his breathing short.

"Is... this ok?" he grunted out.

I nodded, biting my lip hard. He pushed a little further and I whimpered in pain, shutting my eyes tight.

"Bella, are you okay?" he whispered in concern. I nodded slowly. We'd reached the point of no return and we weren't going back.

"Keep going." I gasped out. Listening to me, he pushed a little further into me.

"Faster Edward!" I half yelled in demand wanting the pain to end. He pushed in quickly and we both cried out, his in obvious joy and mine. Well, I wasn't sure if mine was pain, pleasure, or the two mixed together, but it was definitely something that would be burned into my memory.

He held completely still inside me, as he looked down reaching his hand out to wipe a small tear away that was rolling down my cheek. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until his hand was there, wiping them away from me while his other hand, shaking with the heat of the moment held his weight. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"Just tell me when you're – ready." He moaned softly as I unconsciously clamped around him tightly.

It took just a moment more before a surge of guilt ran through me. Edward, who was in his personal oblivion, was still being a gentleman waiting for me.

"Slowly" I whispered.

He nodded as he began pumping in and out of me. As his moments increased, the pain began to ease. Even with that, the discomfort never fully left my system.

"Edward..." I whispered, my fingers running his hair. I began sucking on his shoulder, leaving small bites occasionally as he continued pushing in and out of me.

"Jesus Bella, you're so…ugh! Tight." he muttered as he continued pumping at his slow and steady pace. "…Ah, crap..." He pumped a little more and another agonizing groan came from his lips, as I felt his cock twitch from inside me.

"Shit."

Automatically, my eyes widened. "W-what?" I asked when I heard the slight annoyance in his voice.

"You feel so….ugh, good. Good god, Bella I'm gonna…I'm going to..." and just a moment later, he came with a loud groan.

He pulled out of me and laid panting in post-orgasm beside me, his muscular chest heaving, his hair messed. '_A seriously sexy sight.' _My mind chimed quietly.

"That was just, wow. Sorry I didn't last long...'' He looked at me, embarrassed. It's just... Well you know, I've never done that before."

"It's alright Edward…'' I buried myself into his side. ''That was just... whoa.'' I laughed quietly, exasperated. I used my arms to pull myself onto his chest, before kissing his collar bone. ''Thank you." I whispered. Though my mood was light, I was still a little shocked that had been...sex.

His face found itself buried in my tangled up hair. We lay there, unmoving. Both listening to our breathing calm, as well as our hearts. I wouldn't want to be anywhere. I was still kicking myself for being so blind. But if nothing that had already happened didn't happen, I wouldn't be here with him. In my mess of thoughts, I began drifting off to sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

_3 hours later._

My eyes fluttered opened. I felt... a little sore. Especially inside me. It throbbed with every movement I made. Not only that, I noticed that Edward was gone. Without thinking, I sat up hastily before falling back into the pillows with a wave of vertigo.

''Ow...'' I whispered quietly to myself. This time I got up slowly. I wrapped the bed sheets around me to form a simple dress and made my way down stairs slowly. The scent of eggs washed over me as I neared the kitchen.

And there he was. Still shirtless, with his hair tousled, in nothing but black trackies. I would never get used to the sheer sight of him. Quietly, I sat down, wincing in pain but smiled as the pain eased. He was still preparing breakfast, my arrival had gone unnoticed. He popped some bread into the toaster and turned around. Then my arrival was noticed.

With my favourite smile, he came by and sat beside me, his arms forming a snare around my waist. ''Silly. You should have slept a little more. I would have been done by then.''

I shook my head. ''I've had enough sleep and-'' Before I could say anything, my stomach made an embarrassing growl. Edward chuckled quietly and got up, holding his hand out. As I was about to get up, the pain became more evident and I winced.

He looked at me concerned. But again, I shook my head. ''I'm fine. Really.'' I smiled up at him. ''You can make breakfast and I'll wait here.'' But, being Edward, he wasn't having that. Wordlessly, he picked me up in a princess hold, walking back up the stairs. He laid me gently against the bed mattress.

''I know you're okay. But that's only half of you.'' He kneeled, placing his head against my stomach. I smiled, playing with his hair silently. It was another quiet moment before Edward broke the silence.

''Bella?'' He asked, looking at me with a small smile.

''Mm?''

''You said that you wanted to be with me until you die, right?'' His voice held a strange tone. Like he was hiding something.

''Yes... why? Don't you believe me?'' My voice rang higher than it was meant to. He smiled and came closer. Kissing my forehead, he smiled.

''Calm down. I believe you. I just needed reassurance.'' He looked down, with a small nod.

''Reassurance... for what?'' Curiosity kills the cat but I didn't care. I wanted to know.

''Isabella... '' the smile was back. ''Will you marry me?''

_**Hells yeah kids :] we are done!**_

_**:O Edward's gonna marry Bella? Mwahahaha. You all knew it was coming ;]**_

_**Okay here goes my thank you list:**_

_**-Jess [JAM151992] ; You amazing person. I love you. She helped me with more than ¾ of this fan fiction **__**(Jess: she totally did not, it's all Bella's work, don't believe her**__**!), and I am grateful! It couldn't have been done without her **__**(Jess...again?: She's just so amazing and brilliant and way better then Derek :L I joke! I love you Derek Duck [lmao. Sorry I had to]). **_

_**-Alice & Nick [DancingKing94] ; I freaking love you guys. My two exceptionally professional BETA's. Thank you for making this a success **__**(Jeeesss: But Jess is so much more awesome!).**_

_**- You guys; For reading it & supporting me the whole way! So please review 3**_

_**Next chapter will be THE LAST CHAPTER for Lost & Broken But Found And Fixed. D: **_

_**But never fear! I'm starting two whole new fanfics. **_

_**-All Vampires Have Their Days [comedy/romance]**_

_**-Bella. The Untold Story [Drama/Hurt/Romance]**_

_**Keep an eye out for them. **__**(Jessie: because the awesome Jess is going to, and you all want to do what she does! Exactly! I thought so!) **_

_**Much Love.**_

_**Bella**_

_**xoxox.**_


	24. Last Chapter Chapter 23

_**A.N: The final chapter for this **__**story**__**. I'm not sure if this was a complete let down, but as my first ever fan fiction, it was a good try. And I had wonderful feedback from everyone, with double the subscribes of favourite author, story and many alerts. I'll thank everyone at the end of this chapter, but rest assured I will be back with 2 new stories :D Please, enjoy the last chapter of this fanfic!3**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

And that... is how I ended up here. A good year later, really.

I was in my happy place. I would ignore the colossal mirror in front of me. I would ignore Alice and Rose fussing over my hair. I would ignore the loud, endless bubble of chatter from downstairs. And I would ignore that I was wearing the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen.

My memories never did me justice. But today, they did. Today was my wedding day.

It was an October wedding. A month after I was legally an adult. Alice, being her, took charge of everything that was needed.

I laughed quietly, remembering the day I told everyone.

_I looked up at Edward and he squeezed my hand gently. I had asked him to wear a bullet proof vest, but he refused and said he would take me to Las Vegas, regardless. _

_Smart ass._

_I walked into my house and saw the eyes of everyone I had called. Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme. It felt complete, but there was still one person missing. But he would be here for the wedding, I hoped._

_Before I could open my mouth, Alice flitted over to our sides, and handed Edward an envelope. I stared at it in wonder, and then saw the familiar scrawl that hit home. Jacob had written Edward a letter too? Edward stared, but a small smile tugged the corner of his lips._

_Looking at me, he opened the letter and started to read it. I peeked over his arm to see just what my best friend had written to him. It wasn't much. But __that__ was Jacob._

_Look after her. If I hear one word Cullen. ONE word. I will come there and smash your face like I did that time. I know I can trust you. I know you love her. So do what's right and take __of__ her._

_And you better invite me to some wedding man. I am still HER best man. All the best._

_Jacob_

_A small giggle escaped my lips. Then of course added with a few tears streaking down my face, as usual. I missed him. I missed Jacob, but this felt right. I felt whole. I felt complete. Plus he'd given the go ahead. So now it was time. _

_I tugged on Edward's shirt and nodded towards my family. He grinned, and looked towards them._

''_Before I say anything. Jazz. Cough up. Emmett won the bet.'' And then quite extraordinarily, Jasper, my calm sensible brother lost his cool and angrily handed a very happy Emmett $50 . _

_Jasper stared at us. Glared at Ed, and then smiled at me. He knew. Then wait... the bet..._

_Letting go of Edward's hand, I walked up to my brother and 'my said to be other brother' and whacked them both on the head. Assholes! Who bets on their little sisters relationships?_

''_It wasn't that Bells.'' Em backed himself up. I realized I had said the last bit out loud._

''_Then what was it?'' _

''_We had a bet to see how long it'd take for you to catch on. Squirt, you may be smart, but when it came to him you were slooooooow!'' Em slurred out the words._

_I rolled my eyes, but then asked, ''So who was betting what?''_

_Jasper chuckled. ''I said after you were 18.''_

_Emmett grinned. ''I said before you were 18, and you'd be the one to snap.''_

_Ugh. Big brothers._

_I looked to the rest of my family. And...extended family. The parents were both smiling. Rose and Alice were hugging each other and squealing happily. Guess there was nothing else to tell. _

_Right?_

''_I can go now right?'' I felt my cheeks flush. I hated attention. _

''_Sure. I'll let everyone know in school.'' Em sat back, relaxed, smiling lazily. Rose giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alice skipped down and sat next to Jazz, and my hand __found its way entwined__ through Edwards. An image of peace. Nothing else was going to be said. Everything was okay. That was until that moment._

_Then everyone froze. Well Alice gapped (a rare sight), Jasper's eyes bulged, Em started cracking up, Rose had the same face as Alice, Charlie and Carlisle... undecided, and Esme and Renee's faces filled with delight._

_As they stared._

_At the ring. On my left hand. _

_MY left hand._

''_She said yes this morning. Charlie, please don't shoot me. I know I have to wait, and I'm willing to.'' He looked down at me, just as I had buried my face in his shirt. ''It's just showing everyone that I will never hurt her in my life, and I plan to love her, just as I do now for the rest of my life.'' Edward spoke matter of fact wise. _

_Like it was his whole world. And it wasn't just his now. It was ours. _

_Carlisle pat Charlie's shoulder and both shared a Fatherly grin. Renee and Esme, quickly got up and hugged us both, giving us their blessing. Then Rosalie and Em came. Rose was in tears, Em was Em. Punched both of us in the arm then bear hugged me. _

''_When'd you get so grown up, kid? I still remember when you were in diapers.'' Jasper hugged me tightly. His voice cracked a little. _

''_I'm always going to be your little baby sister. No one's gonna take that away from you.'' I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and nodded._

_Then. Came the little pixie in Prada._

_Oh boy._

''_Bella...'' She started off cautiously._

''_Yes Ally?''_

''_You love me right?''_

_Edward chuckled. I groaned. Of course she wanted to plan it. I sighed and just mumbled ''Go. Knock yourself out,'' before returning into the arms of my... fiancé? Ah, that was going to take some getting used to._

''_See.'' He whispered in my ear. ''Didn't need to be bullet proof.'' I snorted. _

''_Admit it. You could see Charlie wanted to for a second.'' He chuckled and kissed my forehead, then took my left hand and kissed __the __band of silver, lined with aqua coloured sapphires, topped with a huge diamond. _

_I was going to ask him about that ring. But I had forever to do it._

''I knew you could sense me aaaaaall the way from the freeway. That's why you're smiling right?''

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Jake. Jake. Jake._ That was my heart at that very second.

I froze. Arms dropped dead. Eyes bulged. And heart attack in the making.

I wasn't slow about it. I jumped off the seat, fought off Alice and ran into the arms of my best man. My best friend. Part of my heart.

Jacob was finally home.

I sobbed quietly in his chest and he held me close. Like nothing had ever changed. Like he'd never left.

''Hey there, beautiful. Just look at you... Have you grown taller on me? My gorgeous little Bella.'' He kissed my forehead and grinned. That did it. I whacked him.

''Ow! Hey, don't give me that-''

''Don't you dare, STUPID! How could you leave like that? You know you COULD have called me? At least ONCE! And it takes a wedding to get you here? Some important girl I am.'' I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

Rose and Ally both laughed and whispered, ''here they go again.''

My guilt trip worked. He got to his knees, and turned me around.

''Miss Issabella Swan, or should I say Mrs?'' He winked. I glared, daring him to go on. ''Okay okay, but I'm sorry I never called you. But it was needed. You needed to be happy. And I had to get my life back on track too. Hey I needa tell you about this girl. Her names Renesme. Well, it's kind of a mouthful, so I call her Nessie.'' He babbled.

I cracked. I burst into laughter and he literally held me up before I could fall to the floor. ''Who the hell names their girlfriend after the Loch Ness Monster?'' I spoke in between breaths.

He laughed and screwed up my hair, and mumbled something about her not being his girlfriend yet. Alice came over and whacked him, cursing and complaining about how long it would take to re-do my hair to perfection.

Rubbing his head, Jake smiled teasingly at me. ''Jealous are we?''

I rolled my eyes and sniffed. ''Hmph. Whatever helps you sleep at night.'' I laughed. And he joined.

Everything was officially perfect. My best man was here, my two best friends were happy and I was getting married to a man who loved me even after everything I'd been through.

We all started talking. Mainly with Jake, what he'd been doing and whatever he'd missed. He swore out loud when he heard about James, and then snorted with the whole hugging thing. He was mad at Edward for hurting me, but shrugged it off when I told him that he made it up to me.

All during this. My hair was re-done along with my makeup, and Alice and Rosalie had gotten dressed. Alice in a elegant gorgeous dark blue dress, worn in a material that screamed dramatic but made her look like the most graceful child alive. Then there was rose. In a silver dress, ironically, that was gorgeous, worn by the same material as Alice.

The finishing touch?

Jacob had a small box, wrapped in ribbon that he had gotten out of his pocket. He opened it, and inside was a blue twin freesia flower clip. But not just any clip, It was the exact same flower clip I wore when I was ten, when Jake was covering my ears from my fear of lightning. But I thought I had lost it when I couldn't find it the next day.

This explained it. Placing it lightly in my hair, they all smiled.

''Something old.'' Rose spoke.

''Something blue.'' Alice giggled.

''And now it's time for something new.'' A new voice interrupted.

It was finally time. Esme opened the door, and Renee poked her head above her shoulder. Jacob kissed my forehead gently, winked, and left. Alice and Rose squealed in delight. Filled with gasps of delight from both of them, Esme handed me an Emerald green ring box. Inside was a pair of sapphire diamond tear drop shaped earrings.

My mouth dropped opened. Where the hell was all the money COMING FROM?

''Sweetheart, it was the only thing we oldies wanted to do. Not like we had a choice. It was the ONLY proper thing we could do, with all of Alice's plans. But we were happy to do it. Happy because we know your happy.''

''Oh, and Bella?'' I looked up at Esme. She leaned down and kissed the top of my head. '' Remember the first day you walked into my house?'' I nodded. ''I knew even then, that one day you would become my daughter in – law. I know you can make my son happy. You are his world. That's all that was needed.''

I smiled, trying very, very hard not to let any tears spill. Alice placed her arms around me. Rose kneeled down and leaned against me. And I was suddenly in a group hug. My own family hug.

Everything seemed so _right_ today.

Alice was the first to let go. Letting a small sniffle escape, she took my hand and squeezed my fingers. ''You can't be late for your wedding.''

They all nodded in agreement, and together we headed down the steps of my house and into the long classic limo outside. It was decorated with a HUGE white ribbon at the front, with assorted silver and blue things to compliment it. I rolled my eyes. Alice.

Our drivers name was Marcus. While he was driving Rosalie bought out a bottle of wine with a few glasses, but before she could pop open the bottle, Alice dove for the bottle and hid it away from Rosalie's prying reach. Once she's on that, she's like me on 10 shots of vodka. It was climbing walls insane.

''Thanks for the gesture Rosey, but wanna wait till the reception to get, um, in a celebrating mood? I haven't even spoken my vows yet!'' The words were blurted out before I could stop them. A good load of colour was added to my cheeks. They all giggled quietly, and I got my cheeks pinched by both my sisters.

''How cute.'' Alice and Rose cooed. I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. Marcus peered at us though his upper mirror and smiled. ''You're a beautiful bride, ma'am if I can be so bold. Must be some lucky man you've got yourself. And to make it better, we are now here at your destination.'' He gave me a look of respect and I smiled and mouthed 'thankyou'. Esme got out of the car, followed by my ecstatic mother, then my squealing bridesmaid and maid of honour.

Last of all was me.

The bride dress was a strapless modified mermaid gown with lily of the valley embroidery and criss cross grosgrain detail with back bows. Well that's what Alice had told me little over than a million times, so I'd memorised it. Made by some famous person, um, I think it was Wera Vang? Or Vera Wang I'm not sure. It was one of those names. (Dress link on profile + Rose & Alice's).

Apparently we had arrived at the most perfect time. As I sat down in the comfy dressing room in the cathedral, my little flower girls, nieces Alyssa, Kaitlin, Chelsea, Jade, Gabi and Saph had just arrived shortly after us. They all excitedly told me that uncle Edward was already here waiting, and that he had a message for me. I giggled quietly and whispered slowly to them.

''Would you all, like to know a little secret?'' They nodded their heads eagerly. I smiled and nodded back.

''Tell your new Uncle Edward he's breaking the rules and that he'll be in big trouble if he's caught!'' I winked and they all scampered off happily with the new message.

''Not much of a secret there Bells. But I've got one word for you lil sis. Um, G-O-D DAMN woman!'' I laughed and looked at Em. He looked so smart in a tux. Rose would be happy with him.

''Not to burst your happy bubble, dear Em but 'god damn' is actually two words. And I don't want to be damned mind you. I am getting married.'' I grinned and he came over, wrapping one huge arm around my shoulders.

''You grew up. Grow shorter.'' He grumbled quietly. I smiled sadly. I was prepared for this. From both Emmett and Jasper. To them, this day marked the day their little baby sister finally grew up and left home. Left their protective shield and stuff. I turned around and looked up at him. He was looking away, naturally.

''Most idiotic thing I've heard today'' I mumbled and hugged him tightly. He tightened his grip around me and we stayed that way for a bit.

''Go find your own little sister. She's mine biologically you know.'' I peeked underneath Em's arm to see Jasper standing against the door, a tight smile on his lips. I beckoned him to come over and for the second time I was squished into another family hug.

This kind was the big brother one. The one where you felt like you were the princess and you had two knights ready to take a bullet, no okay in this scenario, a sword for you.

The kind of hug that made you know that no matter how badly you screwed up, they were still there for you. Always loving, protecting and ready to be there for you no matter what, my two unique big brothers.

''Alright, alright. Break it up. My bride is going to go in ruins in a moment. Off you two go before the pianist starts playing the music.'' Alice smiled as Jasper quickly pecked her lips and Em rolled his eyes and left after him. Then she looked towards me.

''You know. I don't think I've ever been perfect once when dressing you in all the clothes I've bought you over the ages. But I'm pretty sure, this one takes the cake.'' She smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile back.

Both our heads snapped towards the door as we heard the faint playing of the Cannon. Charlies head popped through the door, his arm at the ready. His face was happy, but struck with awe at the same time. Guess it was the same resolve as Jazz and Em. I'm not his little girl anymore. I'm all grown up.

''I love you dad. I won't be far.'' I whispered as we waited in front of the closed doors. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting a small tear escape, before looking at me with a crinkly smile.

''Always my little girl.''

''Always.''

The music melted and transformed into the wedding march. Dad tightened his grip around my hand and I took a deep breath. Just please, god, don't make me stack it.

The doors opened. The baby blue carpet was filled with flowers from my flower girls. The musician was playing softly and everyone was standing up. The bride had arrived. And she felt like puking because of the nausea.

I saved the last sight for last. The alter. From the right I could see Esme on the first step. Then Renee, followed by Rosalie, and finally Alice. On the left, it was Carlisle. Then Jacob, with Emmett standing on the step higher than him and Jazz on the last step. Then there was _him_.

Perfection was never seen through human eyes, and yet it was so blindingly obvious that he was there. He was perfect. And soon he would be mine.

I walked. Step by step. Breath by breath. Heart beat by heart beat. I knew all the names of each person I walked by, and caught a quick glimpse of my memories with them. Each person was unique and special to me in my own world. They had made me into who I am today.

Soon enough, though it seemed like hours, I had finally arrived to where I was meant to be. By Edward's side. Charlie kissed my cheek, as I kissed his. Alice skipped down from her step and took my bouquet of flowers from me. I took the hand that was eagerly awaiting my arrival. Edward looked like he could jump over the moon and back.

I couldn't help but smile. Plus I'd made it without being sick or falling for once. A miracle. The minister soon started his speech and we turned to face him.

''Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sign of God and in the face of this company, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – speak now or forever hold your peace.'' My blush deepened with every word he spoke, but I glanced around just in case. My gaze met with James, and he smiled and mouthed 'I've got you covered'. I grinned back in return.

Two deep throaty chuckles came from behind me. Jacob and Em, I bet. Wait till I get the first dance with them. I'll _'accidently'_ step on their toes.

Yep. That should do it.

He continued on, speaking happily about how our relationship stood for love, loyalty, trust and friendship. It was simplified so sweetly that even I at first couldn't comprehend it. He made it sound so easy, and yet, as our gazes locked, we knew that wasn't true. There was so, so much. But now it was over. It was just us. It was just our own little world, with just me and him.

The minister then turned to Edward.

''Do you Edward Cullen, take Issabella Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

Edwards smile stretched across his face. His eyes never left mine as he said the words that bound him to me forever.

''I do.''

Blazed and washed over with so much feeling and emotion with the one word, I felt something. Inside of me, my heart didn't die. It just gave, I suppose, a little beat of relief. Mine, mine, mine. The champagne was already being shared with all the mini people in my head.

''Do you Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

I took a deep breath, and spoke the words clearly, with as much power as I could manage into it.

''I do.''

A little boy, around the age of 7, gradually walked up the stairs carefully balancing a cushion with two rings placed neatly on top of them. The minister smiled and started speaking again.

''What token of love do you offer? Would you please place the rings in my hand?'' Slowly taking care, the little boy placed both rings onto the Ministers hand and walked back down the stairs and to Edward's side. They both shared a small smile before the Minister started speaking again.

''May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.''

Edward tore his gaze from me for a second, as the Minister handed him the ring.

''Edward Cullen, in placing this ring on Issabella Swans finger, repeat after me;''

He nodded and smiled at me. It was my favourite smile of course. Is it really still possible that I was still blushing?

''Issabella Swan,'' the Minister spoke.

''Issabella Swan.'' Edward grinned.

''You are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.''

I rose my left hand, and he took it in his gently. It then occurred to me that I hadn't _touched_ or talked to him for two days. Electric sparks flew through my body, and he knew it. Chuckling quietly, only enough for me to hear, he slid the ring onto my finger. This was its home now. It would stay there until I withered away with him on a veranda somewhere, with our many, many grandchildren.

It was my turn next. Speaking the same vows, it was my turn to send sparks to him. I smiled back at him, speaking with my eyes. '_Payback child.'_

He rolled his eyes, but squeezed my fingers lightly as I placed the ring on his finger. My heart finally gave a satisfactory _thump_ to that.

We never let go of our hands now. I couldn't bear it. He rubbed my hand gently with his thumb, knowing how I felt. Immediately I felt calm.

''You have now pronounced yourselves husband and wife, but do remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me and the Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.''

Edward had already pulled me to him before the Minister had finished. I giggled as he kissed me deeply. It was kind of like we were sealing the deal. And it would be unbreakable. Not even WW3 could break it. We broke the kiss, as he rested his forehead to mine. We faced our family and friends as they cheered and whooped.

Emmett of course was the loudest, followed by my own father. Renee, Esme, Rose, Alice, Ash and a few others had tear coming out of their eyes.

Even with hugging everyone that came to wish us well, we never let each other go. The wedding then flowed into the reception party smoothly. This was proof of Alice's flawless planning skills. It was near twilight when everyone came to the massive hall Alice had chosen. By massive, I really did mean _massive._

The woman should be locked up in my opinion.

Ten thousand flowers decorated the hall, adding fragrance into the air as the wind blew in gently. Things were slowed to a relaxed manor. The guests arrived in at a comfortable rate, greeting us once more. Now was the time to talk, smile and laugh with everyone.

It began with our first dance, twirling and swaying to the lyrics of 'If The Moon Fell Down Tonight' by a small band called Dear Juliet. Everyone then got their turn with the both of us. Emmett practically lifted me into the air and never let me touch the ground. There goes my plan for stepping on his feet.

A little while after, we signed the contract papers of our marriage, and stuffed each other's mouths with cake. Well not really. Poor Edward didn't see it coming. Jacob howled with laughter as I smashed the cake into his face.

Alice glared and gave me a once over to see if there was any damage to the dress. Rose rolled her eyes and grinned.

''Very graceful, princess.'' Charlie muttered from behind.

Everyone was laughing quietly. Then my gaze met Edwards. He mouthed three words that sent shivers down my spine. '_Just you wait.'_

Translation? Karma's a bitch and it was going to get me. Soon.

We sat down the front, where a set of tables was placed, facing everyone else. I was flanked my Charlie and Esme. Edward had Carlisle and Edward. I looked around in confusion, not knowing exactly what was going on. Then I saw Rose and Alice standing on some mini podium.

''Bella, we're sorry, we love you, but we must do this! Woman you are the slowest best friend ever, but we love you.'' They had a whole speech set out of our fondest childhood memories. Obviously all of them where I had embarrassed myself dramatically.

Emmett and Jasper then went up. I could practically feel their brotherly love, rolling towards me in huge waves. ''Ed, just take care of her. Please?'' Edward nodded. Em and Jazz came down and gave him a hug. I was holding back tears.

Charlie, Esme, Carlisle and Renee all went up, talking about how they were so happy to have me in their lives. Then someone unexpected. James.

''Hey there sweetheart.'' Jacob coughed. I gave him a look and he shut up. I smiled apologetically at James and he smiled back. ''Don't worry about it, kid. I deserve it. More than that. I don't even deserve the kindness you've showed me Bella. And I'm lucky to have had you in my life. To have met you. Everyone in this room is. Edward, hurt her, and I'll be returning the broken jaw you gave me.'' He grinned, and Edward nodded, grinning back. Ugh. Guys and their testosterone. I'll never get it.

Jake's turn. This was going to be interesting. ''Bella. I have a few things to say to you. I will always be your best man and best friend. You know that right?'' I nodded. He smiled one of those smiles that you couldn't help but smile back to. ''Then there's nothing more to say.'' He came round, and gave me a massive hug. I kissed his cheek and he sat back down.

The talking was dimmed down to a low mumbling. It was a peaceful kind of noise. But I was snapped out of my distraction when I felt someone press up against my ear. ''Bella. It's time to go.'' Alice stood me up and my hand let go of Edwards. He smiled and kissed my forehead swiftly before I left. I was lead to a small confined room, where I had Rosalie waiting for me. In 5 seconds flat, Alice had the wedding dress of, and slipping on something above my head.

''Now sit.'' I sat. We didn't say anything. Because we all knew this would be the last time this kind of thing would happen... for a while anyway. Alice worked on my face again, while Rosie unclipped my hair. Alice faced me to the mirror. I was wearing an off shoulder, grey dress that hugged my body nicely. My hair was mixed with loose curls. I took a deep breath and walked into the hallway. Arms linked and our foreheads were pressed against one another's. Our final walk. Edward was waiting for us there. A sob broke through and soon enough we were all crying and babbling. I sniffled and finally let go of them. I turned and blew kisses to the both of them.

Edward pulled me tightly by his side. ''Bella, love. I know. It's okay.'' He propped my chin up to wipe away my tears. ''Alice is a genius.'' Me mumbled and smiled. ''Ready?'' I just nodded, and we opened the doors to the outside where everyone was at each step. We ran down quickly, as a rain of confetti washed over us. Edward blocked a master blow, and I was sure I heard Em chuckle.

Always getting the last laugh. Marcus was waiting for us, ready to drive away as soon as we got in. Edward covered me with his jacket as I got in. He quickly jumped into the car.

Marcus started the engine. I rolled down the window and stuck my head outside. I smiled and waved to everyone. Everyone called out well wishes and I love you's. I pulled my head back inside and curled up beside Edward. His head rested on top of mine and we stayed that way in silence.

I was now Mrs. Issabella Cullen. Tonight I was a girl who was finally whole. Who had her life right. Before, she was a girl lost in darkness. She watched her whole world shatter in front of her eyes. Day after day, month after month, things began to change. She got stronger. She dealt with her world breaking twice, and now it would never break again.

This was her doing. Tonight it was official. The light that had found my shattered world would never disappear. As if he sensed it, Edwards lips met mine at the perfect time.

I was Bella Cullen. I was found and fixed.

_**AND THAT IS IT FOLKS! Okay getting straight to it! I have a whole list of people I need to thank. **_

_**First of all. Miss Jessica. My big unbioloigical sister. I owe you so much. Thank you for showing me this website and getting me into it! Thank you for your love and support throughout this whole thing, and putting up with my ideas and endless babble. 3**_

_**Derek: For always just being there. :) I love you Pretty boy :P**_

_**Alice & Nick (My 2 BETA's!), **__**(-coughs- and Jess who steps in when those two are too lazy! )**__**: I am personally blessed to have such wonderful people taking care of me. You guys don't know how much I appreciate it. Thank you for your ideas and for always fixing up the little things. I don't know where I'd be without you guys. Love you.**_

_**Rosie: Darling! I love you. Thank you for supporting me and giving me your verbal advise on everything 3**_

_**Ace/Mikey/ and the other kid who gave me many ideas . : Thank you for supporting me throughout this. =) You helped out just as much as everyone else. **_

_**To everyone who either reviewed/added me as their favourite author/story/alerts: You are the core essence to me, you guys! All your reviews, and all the emails I got saying people subscribed made my day. I will never be able to express how greatful I am. This was my first ever fanfic, and you were all there to cheer me on. I love you all 3333**_

_**Please look out for my 2 new fanfics! I won't be gone for too long! So please check them out. **_

_**Much love.**_

_**Miss. Bella.**_

_**Xxoxoxoxoxoxox 3**_


End file.
